For Better And For Worse
by rollergirl248
Summary: Maddie and Zack, recently engaged, are excited to embark on their college lives together, but will they be able to handle all that life throws at them? Sequel to You Never Cease To Amaze Me.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys! Here is the sequel for You Never Cease To Amaze Me. Please read that story first, if you haven't. Some things to remember:

ZPOV = Zack's point of view

MFPOV = Maddie's point of view

MMPOV = Max's point of view

And so on and so forth…

Enjoy!

The Past Coming Back 

MFPOV

"Jeez Maddie, you're turning into London." Zack exclaims tiredly as he places the last of the boxes in our new apartment. I glance over toward Zack to see him collapsed against the box on the floor. To his credit, he did bring eighteen boxes up three flights of stairs.

With the moving process finally finished, I start to relax. We still need to unpack all our stuff and put it all away, but already this tiny apartment is starting to feel like home. I pick up one of the boxes filled with my clothes, and head to our new bedroom. Our bedroom. I can't suppress the grin spreading across my face. Sure it's not much, in fact the only thing in it is a bed and two nightstands, but I feel more at home here than anyplace else I have ever been. Maybe it's the fact that no bad memories lie here, or because this place is truly mine…or maybe it's because of the gorgeous man who's going to be sharing it with me.

Zack spent his freshmen and sophomore year at Boston College working towards his Bachelor degree in criminal justice. In two more years Zack will earn his Bachelor's degree, when he will then become a law enforcement officer. Yup, my little Zacky, who I used to baby-sit, is going to become a hardcore cop. Although the idea of him in a uniform is a major turn-on, I can't help but worry about his safety. I promised myself that I wouldn't trouble myself with that until the time has come however. While Zack has been busy in Boston College, I myself have been busy at Harvard. At the end of freshmen year for Zack, I had just graduated magna cum-laude and earned myself a Bachelor degree in education. Right now, I'm beginning my second year of working towards my Master degree in education, with the hope of becoming a school teacher one day.

For those first two years of Zack's college life, we lived apart from each other. Zack stayed in a dormitory on his college campus, as did I. Even though we were still in the same state, traveling to one another was a burden and hard to do several times. We finally became fed up with being apart for so long and searched for apartments between our two colleges. Carrie wasn't too thrilled at the idea of us moving in together, but nonetheless loaned Zack some money to lease an apartment, once we found one suitable for us. London is helping me pay my side of the rent until I can come up with my own money, where I will then pay her back. It's not like she needs the money back, but honestly, my pride will be hurt if I keep accepting charity from her.

Zack and I have pretty much stayed exactly the same as we were two years ago. Still engaged, still virgins, and still getting interrupted whenever our make-out sessions start getting steamy. That was Zack's main motivation to get our own apartment. Speaking of the devil, I feel him walk up behind me, wrap his arms around my waist, and kiss my neck. "We're home." He whispers in my ear.

I put my arms on top of his and lean back into him. After exhaling a large sigh, I revel in the comfort of his arms. The feel of him against makes me feel so protected and sheltered from the cruel world outside our little window. After pondering for a while, I say exhaustedly, "We need to unpack, buy groceries, make sure the phones work,…the list goes on and on. What should we do first?"

"I think we should christen the bed." Zack says excitedly. Before I can object, Zack uses his arms to lift me up and throw me down on the bed. I let out a wimpy, little squeal and Zack hops down beside me not a second later.

I giggle and say, "Of course that would be the first thing you think of."

Zack responds with a tender kiss to my needy lips. All thoughts of arguing are out the window as I pull him on top of me, not breaking our contact. Even after three years, Zack's kisses leave me breathless. The burning and wanting inside of me for him have not lessened with years, but have grown stronger. Zack asks for entrance to my mouth with his tongue, which I accept gratefully, deepening the kiss. He puts his hands on my waist and groans. I can't help the smug smile I get from knowing I caused that noise to come from him. Ending the kiss for air, Zack starts kissing down my neck, biting playfully along the way. My panting has become embarrassingly loud as I run my hands through his hair.

ZPOV

When I hear her panting against my chest, I can barely suppress my own hyperventilating. I start kissing and biting on the spot between Maddie's neck and shoulder, starting to mark her with a hickey. Call it the possessive freak or caveman in me, but I love leaving a reminder for any bachelors out there that Maddie is taken. Maddie…is not such a fan of that though.

"I really don't want to wear a turtleneck tomorrow Zachary." She groans, from frustration from me or what I'm doing to her I'm not sure.

I wince at her usage of my full name, but comply with her wishes and begin to fully kiss her on the mouth again. That familiar, but still shocking jolt runs through me once I connect my lips to hers. I fist the sheets in my hands to keep myself from jumping her bones like a complete barbarian. Our first time is going to be special; I'll make sure of it. If I could have it my way, we would have reached that stage two years ago, but Maddie has wanted to wait for what insane reason I don't know. It's not marriage she says. She also says she fully trusts me. So, I have a hard time wondering what it is she's holding back for, but I would never pressure her into anything. I was raised better than that. And honestly, if this is what it feels like just kissing Maddie, I seriously might combust when we finally take that next step.

I savor every moment here on the bed with her, knowing we have a ton of things we need to do. Maddie's list of chores runs through my head when I hear a ringing coming from the main room. _Well, we know the dang phone works. _

Maddie and I can never seem to be with each other romantically for more than five minutes, before someone interrupts us. Seriously, I am going to murder whoever is on that phone. I'm dead serious. Seriously.

I reluctantly release my death grip on the sheets and start getting off the bed. Maddie grips my arm and whispers, "Let the machine get it." I am more than happy to comply with her wishes, but when that phone rings ten more times I can't handle it anymore. Whoever is on the other end of that line is persistent.

When I pick up the phone, a loud "Yo, Zack Attack!" greets me. I smile at Max's nickname for me. "What's up with the whole ignoring me thing?"

"Sorry Max." I say, my voice sounding rough. "I was…busy."

"Spare me the details." Max laughs. "So, how's the place?"

"Tiny, cramped, perfect." I respond. "Why don't you come over for a bit? The TV works, and we can watch the game."

"Sounds like the plan." She says. I can just picture the smile on face at the mention of the game.

"Zack." I hear Maddie say from the other side of the room.

"Hold on Max." I turn around to face my beautiful fiancée. "What's up?"

"Can you go grocery shopping, while I unpack hon? I'm starving and so sick of tack-out." She says, starting to open a box.

"Sure sweet thang." I say with a grin. My nickname never fails to bring a radiant smile to her face. "We'll be ready in an hour." I say to Max.

MMPOV

345…346…347…ah, there it is. 348. I knock on the door patiently, feeling unexpected jitters. When the door opens, a beautiful blonde answers the door with a glowing smile on her face.

"Hey Maddie." I say, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Hey Max. Come on in." She says, opening the door wider.

Once I step inside, I almost trip over a box. Looking around the room, I can't help but feel a little jealous. True to Zack's word, the living room is small, but has a quaint feeling to it. I see a kitchen through an archway on the side and few doors on the other side of the room.

"Sorry the place is such a mess." Maddie continues. "We're still getting settled. Zack should be back any minute now. He's at the grocery store."

"Probably got caught up in the sweets aisle." I say with a small chuckle. Maddie laughs as well and leads me to the couch. After we both sit down, an awkward silence seems to consume the room. I look down at her left, ring finger and spy the diamond ring Zack bestowed to her. A heat flames up in my core at the sight of it. "So…how are you doing?" I say, attempting to start a conversation.

"Things are a little hectic, but good. And you?" She asks, pleasantly.

"Great." I say, after which follows another awkward pause.

While I'm thinking of what I could say next, I hear a rattling at the door. Once it opens, I see a figure with grocery bags in his hands, blocking his face from our view. He also has several bags hanging from his arms. He kicks and door closed with his foot and sings, "Honey, I'm home."

Maddie giggles and walks over to Zack. She takes the bags from his hands, letting me see his face. Inexplicably, my heart quickens at the sight of his shaggy, blonde hair and then twists when Maddie gives him a chaste kiss and heads towards the kitchen. "Yo Maxiepie, you wanna help me here?"

A smile comes to my face at the mention of my nickname. "I'm the guest. You don't ask guest to help you."

Zack playfully rolls his eyes and sets the rest of the bags on the bar counter connecting the living room to the kitchen. When he faces towards me again, he opens his arms wide and says, "Give me some sugar."

I happily comply, hugging him tightly. After a few moments, I feel him tickling my sides. "Hey!" I laugh unwillingly, squirming out of our embrace.

Once he releases me, he says, "It's been a whole month since I last saw you. That's way too long Maxie."

"Yeah, yeah." I say nonchalantly, with a flip of my hand. If he knew the real reason why I've been so aloof, it might destroy our friendship. I've had two years to get used to the idea of him marrying Maddie, but every now and then the reality of the situation hits me like a ton of bricks, at which point I can't handle being around him. I want him to be happy, and being with Maddie makes him happy, so that's that. I'm not going to ruin that.

"Zack!" I hear from the kitchen. When Maddie comes out to join us, she's holding several boxes of sweets in her arms, from Twinkies to donuts to Oreos. "Did you _really _spend our food money on this?"

I wince at her tone and immediately go to defend Zack, but before I can Zack scoffs.

"What? How did those get in there? Someone must have slipped those in the cart. This is an outrage!" he shouts, feigning anger.

Maddie laughs and throws a box of cookies at his head, which Zack expertly catches. "I've learned my lesson. Never send a hungry man with a sweet tooth to the grocery store unsupervised."

Zack sticks his tongue out and begins opening the package of cookies. After grabbing about twelve, he grabs my hand and pulls me to the couch, where he then turns on the TV and flips to the sports channel. The feel of his hand in mine sent shocks up my arm, which I desperately wish I didn't feel. I force myself to focus on the game before I do something stupid.

ZPOV

Midway through the game, the focus is switched to the announcers.

"On this beautiful September the eighteenth, the players are…"

My breath hitches at the mention of the date. I look over to Max and from glancing at her eyes, I know she remembers too. How five years ago this day, our friendship was almost obliterated. My heart clenches at the painful memory, and I look away from her.

_Flashback _

"_Thanks for giving me a second chance Max." I say earnestly, while we sit at a table in the dining room of the Tipton. _

"_No thanks needed. I'm having a great time." She says, taking my hand in hers. _

_I nervously fish behind me, in my pocket for the object of my desire. I pull it out and say, "I have…um…this uh…room key. I just wanted to know if maybe…um I mean if…"_

_Wow, I sound like a blubbering idiot. Way to be smooth Zack, I think to myself. _

_She cuts me off with a passionate kiss. "Let's go."_

I snap back to reality, forcing myself to not continue remembering that terrible night.

MFPOV

While I'm putting away the groceries, the phone rings. I hurriedly rush over to it and answer with a breathless, "Hello?"

"Yes, hi. Is this Madeline Fitzpatrick?" I hear a women ask on the other end.

"Yes, this is she." I reply, confused as to why she is calling.

"This is Barbara from the Mental Institution of Massachusetts." She answers.

"Okay…is there anything you need?" I answer, getting more confused as the call progresses.

"A former friend of yours, Brad, is residing here, as I'm sure you know." My heart spasms at the mention of his name and all that it holds. "He has had perfect behavior for two years now. As a reward, and after a careful evaluation, we have decided that he is safe to accept visitors. I know he has been asking about you in particular. Would you consider visiting him Miss Fitzpatrick?"

AN: Hey guys! Yay! I'm so happy I finally got this out. Some things about this story you should know:

It will be fifteen chapters long

It is rated M basically for the last couple of chapters

The "flashback" is different than what you guys are probably thinking it is about. I'll reveal a little more each chapter.

It will be the best story you've ever read! Haha, jk. But it WILL be the best story I have ever written. Chapters should be longer and hopefully the writing is improving. I love looking at the first chapter of YNCTAM (I hope you know what that stands for) and comparing it with this one.

If you review, I will love you FOREVER! Hope you liked this chapter. And sorry for the long Author Note.


	2. Flashes From The Past

AN: Hey everybody! Just want to let you know that BPOV means Brad's POV.

Flashes From The Past

MMPOV 

_Flashback_

"_Yo, Maxine, slow down." The annoying voice said from behind me. _

"_What could you possibly want Christina?" I questioned. Christina and I weren't friends at all, in fact, we were practically mortal enemies, so the fact that she was talking to me was an oddity to say the least. And not a good one at that. When she finally caught up to me in her pink, two inch heels, she grabbed my arm to spin me around. _

"_Get your disgusting, manicured hands off me now priss!" I shouted, refusing the temptation to spit in her face._

_We have been in World War III with each other since the day we met in kindergarten, when she wouldn't share her funky colored crayons with me. Then, when I got the limited addition pack, she became furious and decided to outdo me with her marker collection. We've been constantly competing with each other ever since. Whether it was style, sports, or grades she always had to be better than me. So the only possible reason she could be talking to me was to "warn" me of her future plans to destroy my life._

"_Chill out Maxine." She said, as if talking to a child. I tried not to wince at her full usage of my name. _

_Plastering on the fakest of smiles possible, I asked, "What do you want Christina?"_

"_I hear you're going to the dance with Zack." She stated._

_Uh oh. I definitely did not want a competition over him. Because she, with her large chest, make-up, and long blonde hair, would probably win. I'm not saying Zack is shallow or anything, but…men have certain needs. _

"_You heard right." I say with a smug grin. "And he asked me, so there's no way you're going to convince him to change his mind."_

"_Right." She mutters slowly. "Look, the only reason I'm talking to you is because I think you can get me something I need."_

"_Ha!" I half-laughed. "Like I would ever do a favor for you!"_

"_I bet you would for the right price." She says with a smug, knowing she won. She got me. My family has been struggling for a while now. And by family I mean my father and I. My mother left when I was an infant, leaving my dad to work and take care of me. Even with his job and my part-time job, we weren't making enough to support ourselves. I would do practically anything to go to bed with a full stomach for once in years. _

"_What do you want bitch?" I ask rudely, hating this power she has over me. _

"_It's fairly simple actually." She says with a grin. "When you and Zack are finished with your cute, little date and are fooling around upstairs, I need to do something for me. Once you get passed third base, I need you to take some photographs of him and then give them to me."_

"_What?" I screech, totally shocked. I take her tiny shoulders in my hands and shove her towards a nearby brick wall. "You are a sicko, you know that? I first rate pervert! I would never do that! Why the hell would you want that anyways?"_

"_Oh, now don't you go worrying your pretty, little head with that." She says in a condescending voice. She takes something out of her Louis Vuitton bag and hands it to me. "Here is half. You get the other half when you complete your task."_

_I look down at the check written for $5,000. Oh, shit. I'm screwed._

MFPOV

I step quietly back into the dark room, being careful not to hit the boxes while walking. Glancing at the clock on the nightstand, I see that it is 6:00 a.m. Looking down at my fiancée, laying on the bed with the covers thrown haphazardly over his body, I giggle. Getting down on my knees, I brush his hair from his forehead and kiss him there.

"I'll see you soon Zacky." I whisper.

Exiting the bedroom and entering the kitchen, I grab a breakfast bar and write a note quickly, explaining to Zack I should be home by noon. He probably won't even notice I'm gone, since he doesn't get up until after noon usually.

Once I'm driving down the highway in Zack's car, I begin eating the breakfast bar. He doesn't mind when I borrow his car, but he _does _get ticked when I eat in it. I'm not too worried about it though, since he breaks that rule whenever he passes a McDonalds. It takes me an hour and a half to maneuver my way through traffic and reach my destination. Taking a deep breath, I exit the car, making sure to take the bar wrapper with me so that all evidence of me eating is gone.

I throw the wrapper in the trashcan nearby and timidly enter the cold, white building. "Um, excuse me?" I say to the women behind the main desk. "I'm here to see Brad…"

"Oh, yes, hello Madeline. Right this way please." She says after standing up and leading me down a long hallway. "Beautiful weather today, huh?"

Her voice barely registers in my mind though, as the beating of my heart almost deafens me. I manage a small nod and focus on trying not to pass out from the lightheadedness that has suddenly washed over me.

"Here we are." She says in a cheerful voice. "We have officers and doctors all over the place if you should ever need them. Just knock on the door when you would like to leave."

I mutter a faint thank you, feeling increasingly nervous with every passing second. She takes a pass key from her pocket and unlocks the door, letting me open it and step inside alone. When I enter the room, I see a single bed, a desk, and some other furniture, but my eyes are immediately drawn to the figure on the couch. I watch as his face lights up at my presence and he walks over to me, which makes me unconsciously take a step back. He puts his hands up in a surrender position and sits back down on the couch. Taking another deep breath and mustering up all my courage, I walk over with knobby knees and sit down next to him.

"Hi Maddie. It's great to see you again." He says with a smile and a genuine voice.

"Brad." I say with a straight face.

"How have you been? Still going to Harvard?" Brad asks with interest.

"Yeah." I don't think I can speak more than one word in his presence.

"The dorm rooms suck right?" he asks with a chuckle.

"Actually, I'm living a nice apartment with my fiancée." I say, finally able to form a sentence.

His jaw clenches and I see his fist clench. I immediately regret mentioning Zack. I don't want Brad to go on the warpath after him again.

"He doesn't happen to be blonde, does he?" Brad asks warily.

"Yes, it's Zack. Cut the small talk Brad. Why did you really call me here?" I ask, feeling my insides heat up.

"I wanted to talk to my former friend again. I miss you Maddie. And…I wanted to apologize for all the pain that I caused you." Brad says, looking me straight in the eye.

"You know, you should probably apologize to the person who you shot." We both wince at my harsh words and the memories within them.

"Well, I wanted to." Brad says when he resumes talking. "It was an open invitation. I bet he wasn't too keen about coming to see me though."

"He doesn't know." I blurt out, not thinking about my words before I say them. I look over at Brad and see faint amusement etched upon his face.

"Keeping secrets from the future hubby, huh?" he asks.

All the anger, the hurt, the fury I've held for him over all of these years for all the pain he caused me and the love of my life comes shooting up me, making me woozy again. Instead of continuing this pointless conversation, I bolt up from the couch and walk quickly towards the door, knocking ferociously.

"Wait, Maddie!" Brad says, coming up to me and grabbing my arm.

"Get off of me!" I scream as the door bursts open and a doctor and two policemen come barging through, taking him off of me. I start exiting the room and running down the hallway, hearing Brad yell. "I'm sorry! Please! Maddie! Come back! Please!"

ZPOV

When I hear the door start to rattle, I rush over to it and swing it open wildly. Standing in front of me is an angel, with radiant sunbeams glittering off her beautiful blonde hair, while violin music plays in the background. Oh, wait. It's just Maddie. Easy mistake.

"Welcome home, sweet thang." I say, giving her a quick peck on the lips that still sends bolts of excitement through me.

As soon as I've broken the kiss, Maddie's presses her lips back into mine, running her hands through my unruly hair. I sigh happily, and grab her waist to bring her closer to me. My limbs start to tremble under her touch and as soon as I'm about to suggest christening the bed for real this time, she pulls away, leaving me unsatisfied. We're both panting like dogs in the summer as Maddie hands me something.

"Wow." I say, with an enormous grin on my face. "An amazing kiss and a doughnut." After thinking for a moment, I joke, "What did you do?"

Maddie's smile disappears, alerting me to the fact that something was indeed going on, and she takes my hand to lead me towards the couch.

"What's up Mads?" I ask once we're settled, taking a bite of the delicious doughnut.

"I visited Brad today." Maddie says quietly, but clearly.

I immediately begin chocking on the doughnut. Maddie pats me on the back worriedly, handing me a nearby glass of water. When I get myself under control, Maddie tells me about her visit with him today in full.

"But I didn't want to keep secrets from you, so I thought I should tell you." She finishes.

To say that I'm shocked is the understatement of the year. I'm madder that Brad manipulated her kindness to make her feel like she had to visit him, then the fact that she went. It hurts though, to know she didn't trust me enough to share this very, very important piece of information with me.

"Say something." She says, fidgeting nervously.

"I'm just…trying to process everything." I reply, forcing the words from me. Once my head starts spinning less, I exhale a large breath and take her hand in mine. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She looks down at our intertwined hands and replies, "I knew you wouldn't let me go."

I scoff and say, "With good reason. The guy is mentally unstable, Maddie. He could snap at any moment, no matter what his track record says."

"It's okay though." She replies quickly. "I'm completely safe. They have officers and doctors with sedatives all over the place."

I give a humorless laugh and say, "Listen to yourself. That's an exact reason _why _you shouldn't be there. If they need officers around, then you're not safe there."

"It's just a precaution." She says defensively. After a long pause, she asks, "Are you mad?"

"I couldn't be mad. You gave me a doughnut." She giggles and playfully smacks me on the arm. Going back to a more serious tone, I say, "I'm just a little…upset, that you didn't tell me first."

"I know. I'm so sorry, baby." She says in an apologetic tone. "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course. Just…no more secrets, okay?" I say, seeing her nod immediately and stick out her pinky. I suppress a smile and hook my pinky with hers, loving how childish we can be. I kiss her forehead and ask, "You're not going back, right?"

"I don't know…maybe?" She says in the tone of a question.

My face turns hard as stone when I say, "I don't think you should go again, but I want you to make your own choices. There's no way in hell that I'm going though." She nods, and I notice that she appears scared and sad as she looks at the coffee table in front of us. "You okay sweet thang?" I ask, getting a small nod from her. Putting two and two together, I ask, "Was seeing Brad hard?" I get an even smaller nod.

I put my arm around her and swing her legs over mine, wrapping my other arm around her as well. I kiss the top of her head and soothingly rub her, comforting her for the next couple of minutes. When I see that she has calmed down a bit, I release my hold on her and head towards our movie stash. I'll do anything in power to see her smile and laugh again, and that includes watching her favorite romantic comedy. I try not to cringe at the thought of watching this for two hours as I put the disk into the player and turn down the lights. I'm rewarded with a smile from her that makes my heart quicken.

Halfway through the movie, while we're cuddled up on the couch, my phone beeps, signaling that I have a text message. I open my phone and see that it's from Max.

I easily get distracted from the movie with our texted conversation. After a couple of minutes, I see Maddie repeatedly glance over at me and the phone. Feeling guilty, I shoot a quick good-bye to Max and focus all my attention to the movie and the beautiful girl next to me.

BPOV

"You came back!" I say in an excited voice as I rush over to hug her. I stop mid stride though, not wanting to overstep my boundaries and push her away again. I glance at her and smile. She's wearing a short, black dress that looks absolutely stunning on her.

"Yup." Maddie replies, taking a seat on the couch. When I join her, she says, "Zack knows."

"Was he mad?" I ask, feigning worry.

"No, not at all. Just surprised." She says. Dang, I was hoping that he would yell at her and make her realize he was a jerk, which would make her come running back to me and we would jet off into the sunset. That's obviously not going to happen though, since I'm trapped in a psyche ward and she still has that rock on her finger. "He put on my favorite movie afterwards." She says, smiling at the memory.

"Sounds fun." I try to say in a pleasant tone.

"It was. Until _she _started texting him." She replies bitterly.

"Oh." I say, interested. "Who is this girl?"

"Just his old friend from school. I get weird vibes from her." She says slowly.

"Maddie, you need to loosen up. Forget this girl, and go party it up. You're dressed perfectly for that." I reply, with a smile.

"This is for my date with Zack tonight." She says, not knowing how that stabbed my heart. She looks down at her watch and stands up, saying, "Speaking of which, I need to leave to get there on time."

After we say our goodbyes, I see the love of my life leave to see the man of her dreams.

MFPOV

This isn't like him. I've been sitting here alone for the last 15 minutes. I look around the diner to see some women shoot me sympathetic glances, while many men shake their eyebrows at me. Resisting the urge to gag, I fiddle with my fork. When my phone starts to ring, I practically jump at it. "Hello?" I ask, breathlessly.

"Hey Maddie." He says, immediately making my heart warm.

"Where are you Zack?" I ask curiously.

"I'm in the car. I'm so, so, so sorry. Please don't be mad at me Maddie. I'm so sorry, but I've got to cancel our date tonight. Max called, and she's absolutely hysterical. I need to go over there and calm her down. I wouldn't do this unless I needed to. I'm so sorry Maddie." He says in a rush.

"You're choosing her over me?" I ask stubbornly, like a child.

"No! It's not like that at all sweet thang. I just – I really have to go. I'll talk to you later. I love you." He says quickly, hanging up afterwards.

Well, there's only one thing to do now. Get London and get drunk.

MMPOV

My hyperventilating makes me feel lightheaded and my vision starts to blur. I faintly hear a door open and close, making me curl into a ball in the corner of my bedroom.

"Max?" a voice as sweet and melodic as a song says. I immediately pick up my head and its sound and see the only man in the entire world that I trust standing at my door, looking at me worriedly.

I bolt towards him, grabbing onto his shirt collar for support. I feel him wrap his arms around my back and rock us soothingly back and forth. I have never felt safer in my life than I do right now. No words need be spoken between us. We both know what happened and what I need right now. I had that awful dream about my abusive father again. The dream that reflects the memory I have of him hurting me, making me cry out in pain from his fist. The dream is not a common occurrence. The most I've gotten it is two times in one year.

I feel myself being lifted off the floor bridal style and being laid down gently on the bed.

"Let me get you some water." Zack whispers in my ear, but the thought of him leaving me terrifies me. More than it should. I feel like if he goes through that door, he'll never come back, leaving me to be beaten for the hundredth time by that cruel man. Feeling out of control, I grab his wrist in a death grip when he starts to leave. "Okay, no water." He says quietly, getting onto the bed with me.

I cuddle up to him, crying and panting, while he brushes my hair with his hand. "Shh," he says comfortingly. When I finally start to calm down, an overwhelming urge to close my eyes overtakes me and pretty soon I feel myself enter the most peaceful sleep I've had in years.

ZPOV

How could anyone hurt anything as precious as Max? When she called me earlier, crying crazily into the phone, I knew what happened. She had the dream about her father again. As bad as I feel about canceling my date with Maddie, I knew I would feel even worse if I had left Max in this state. I'm the only one who knew about her father, which makes her trust me more than anyone else I guess.

When I found out, she made me promise not to tell anyone, and I have kept that promise to this day. Of course I wanted to tell though. I wanted to go to the police the minute I found out, but she reasoned with me that she didn't want to be put up for adoption when she had only six months until her eighteenth birthday. I kept that promise on the condition that if she ever felt even remotely afraid that she call me, and I would come get her away from him.

That promise stands till this day, although since Max doesn't live with her father, I'm not needed much, only when these dreams happen. As much as I would love to explain all of this to Maddie, I know I can't betray Max's trust like that. Thinking of Maddie makes my heart ache when I picture her all alone at the diner. I contemplate calling her, but Max is a light sleeper, and I would rather talk to Maddie in person.

Max whimpers in her sleep, clutching my shirt tighter. I resume rubbing circles in the small of her back, making her relax some. I sigh, and close my eyes, letting sleep come over me.

AN: Whew! Finally done with that chapter. That took me hours to write. Two things. One, for some reason my story won't appear when I search for it. I don't know if this just happens to me, but I can only seem to access it when I go to my profile page and then click on it. If anyone has been able to see it using the search bar, PLEASE tell me. Two, in order to update again, I would really like at least six reviews. I accept anonymous reviews, so you don't need an account to do this. As soon as I get six reviews, I'll post the next chapter, whether that is in two hours or two weeks. Thank you guys so much for reading!


	3. Bad Decisions

Blessings

_"Madeline Genevieve Catherine Fitzpatrick, will you do me the incredible honor of becoming my wife?"_

This is absolutely crazy. We're both so young. I could never picture myself with someone else in my life besides Zack though. I have never felt such utter devotion to someone in my whole life, such a need to be with a man before him. But still, this is absolutely insane. There is no way I can tie myself to someone forever, while I'm so young. Absolutely no way.

"Yes." I whisper, unable to contain the large smile and tears overcoming my face.

As I looked down at his face the moment before I made my decision, I got my answer. Zack looked up at me with fear and anxiousness, but the emotion most clearly expressed was love. Pure, sweet, and genuine love. The kind that won't go away, no matter what happens, or how many years pass. At that moment, I realized I must have mirrored his expression. Because under my fear and anxiousness at the thought of being married so young, my love for him was deep to my core. I could, never would want to, look at another man the way I viewed him. I loved him more than any other being in my life. And I always would. That's when I realized also, that if he hadn't had proposed marriage to me at this moment, I would've gotten down on one knee to him, no matter how unconventional it seemed.

The change in Zack's facial features is instantaneous. His mouth turns up in a smile and his eyes glisten with happens. Zack slowly, but surely slides the diamonded ring onto my finger, beaming with joy before we embrace. I hysterically cry onto his jacket, clutching him to me without leaving a millimeter between us, yet he still feels miles away. Zack presses his forehead against mine and whispers, "I can't believe you said yes."

"I can't believe you didn't think I would." I say immediately.

After many moments of kissing, hugging, crying, and laughing we start to heads towards Zack's suite once more, where the party is still going on. I glance down at the rock on my finger and my cheeks hurt as I smile again. I don't know much about diamonds, having never owned one before, but I know this must not be cheap. The diamond isn't ostentatious or anything like that, but it's no little thing either. It's absolutely perfect and for once, I don't feel guilty of cost, since I know I have the rest of my life to make it up to him.

"It's your birthday you know." I tell Zack, leaning into his arm that is around me. "You're not supposed to be giving gifts."

"It was a gift for me too." Zack says with a grin, kissing the top of my head.

"It's absolutely perfect." I say, once we come to the suite door and stop walking.

Zack brushes my cheek with his hand before admitting, "London helped me pick it out. We went to the jeweler's that afternoon when you found us in her suite. I had to direct her away from the shinier, bigger ones. Once I told her my budget she almost passed out, but not before she motioned towards the one you're wearing now."

I have to chuckle at that. I can practically see London's eyes turn into saucers at being surrounded by shiny objects. "What was your budget again?" I asked curiously.

"A secret." Zack says with a smug look before kissing my cheek. "But let's say that I've been saving up for a while."

I beam at that remark. "You've known you've wanted to marry me for a while?"

"Since the day I walked into the Tipton." Zack says, giving me a chaste kiss again. "Ready to face everybody?"

"They don't know?" I ask, surprised.

"Nope. Just London." Zack says, before opening the door, pulling both of us inside. "Excuse me everybody." Zack says loudly. I can't help but think of the movies where the announcer taps a knife on a wine glass. I doubt that would help us now though, considering the loud music and buzz from the people. When everybody quiets down and some gracious person turns off the thumping music, Zack continues. "I have just asked Maddie to marry me. And she said yes." Blunt and quick. Typical Zack.

Although the room was as loud as a zoo a second ago, you can literally hear a pin drop. And let me tell you, hearing a pin drop on a carpet is not an easy thing to do. The loud silence almost consumes me before I hear London sing, "Yay you!"

I stare back at the faces in the room. The most frequent expression I get back is one with eyes bugging out and mouths hanging open.

Cody comes up to London, putting a hand behind her back and says, "Maybe we should leave these two alone to talk to the 'rents." Once he leads her out, the large group of people that was in the room follows as well. Before leaving, most wish up congratulations and luck.

Kurt is one of those people in the crowd leaving. Before he goes however he whispers "You scored a good one." In Zack's ear before patting his arm and exiting the room. I would have expected more words than that from the father of the groom, but this _is_ Kurt we're talking about. He doesn't really know how to be a father.

Now the only people left in the room are me, Zack, and…Carrie. I suppress a shudder when I look into her furious eyes. "Sit." She orders, pointing towards the coach.

When we all get settled, she lets out a large breath and says, "Leave it to you Zack to get engaged the day that it's legal."

We're all silent again and once more you can hear that dang pin drop.

"I love Maddie." Zack states finally.

Carrie groans and puts her head into her hands. When she finally straightens herself, she looks at Zack and says, "I don't understand why you won't wait."

"And I don't understand why we should." Zack says immediately. After another pause, he continues. "Look mom, I'm not saying we're getting married tomorrow or anything. I just want to spend the rest of my life with Maddie, and I want her and everybody else to know that too."

"Your father and I got married when we were young too." Carrie says with a sigh. "I thought we were so in love. But as it turns out, we were just in lust. By the time I realized that though it was too late, not that I regret you or Cody in any way. How do you know that you're not in lust?"

"Because," Zack starts, "I know that her favorite color is magenta, she likes to watch Soap Operas, giggles when she's nervous, and got stung by a bumblebee when she was four and has been traumatized of bees ever since." I can't believe he remembered my phobia of bees. I only remember telling him that once or twice. "The list goes on and on mom."

Carrie doesn't look convinced, so I decide that it's my turn to come out of my shell and speak now. "Zack's favorite color is orange; he eats when he's upset, ran away from home at nine, but only made it down two blocks, and he still likes to play on playgrounds." Zack and I share a secret grin after that.

"It's pretty obvious that you two love each other." Carrie says, gesturing at us. That's when I realize our postures. Zack has an arm around my shoulders, while I have one around his waist, with my legs entangled in his. "But sometimes that isn't enough. I mean, just last month you guys broke up with each other. Twice in fact! How do you know that the probably frivolous thing that tore you apart won't do that to you again? You guys aren't mature to handle all the problems of life."

Zack immediately stiffens and clenches his jaw. My mouth gapes open in shock at the realization that Zack didn't tell his mother what happened at the party. If she knew, she wouldn't call it a "frivolous" incident. Cody probably didn't tell his mother, thinking as I would, that Zack would want to.

"What happened?" Carrie asks, seeing our change in expressions.

I urge Zack on by taking his hand in mine and rubbing soothing circles on his palm with my finger. This is going to be so hard for him. We haven't really spoken of the event since we've gotten back together, wanting to keep it in the pass and forget it.

Zack takes a deep breath and begins, "Maddie and I went to a party-"

Carrie's laugh interrupts him. "Oh boy, I know where this is going. Let me guess. Got drunk and said something hurtful?"

Zack stares furiously at his mother and I realize that he is shaking slightly. "I need to get out of here." he says. I reluctantly let go of him and watch as he leaves the room to his bedroom.

"Typical male." Carrie sighs.

I'm torn at the decision of whether to follow Zack or stay here to defend him. Although I ache to be with him and comfort him, more would be accomplished if I stay here. Carrie doesn't understand the situation, but I can't help feeling angry at her for making Zack close up right before he was about to open himself up completely.

"He's not a typical male. You should know that." I say, coldly. "We went to a party. And yes, Zack did something hurtful, but he didn't get drunk. Some insane admirer thought it would be a good idea to drug him so he'd get into bed with her. And then the fire started. Do you understand how terrible it must have been? To be _drugged_ and left in a room to burn alive! Imagine how confused he must have been! The fucking girl didn't even bother to get him out of the house, probably too high herself!"

Tears are running down my face. I try hard to never think of that night, but Carrie needed to hear this. I don't look at her face as I say, "We're so lucky that not only did Zack survive the fire, but she didn't overdose him."

When I finally muster up the courage to look at her, my heart clenches. Gone are the fury in her eyes, instead replaced by tears and a look of sadness and regret. Her mouth hangs slightly open and her hands are clenched into fists.

"He…he…" Carrie says, hyperventilating.

Zack picks that moment to enter the living room again. When Carrie looks at him I almost think she's going to have a mental breakdown. But instead, she leaps up from her chair and runs to Zack. Once she tightly wraps her arms around him, she kisses his head over and over again while chanting "my baby". Zack barely puts his arms around her, looking at me the entire time. I recognize the look of thanks on his face, for saying what he couldn't, and I nod slightly.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't know." Carrie sobs.

"It's not your fault. I didn't tell you." Zack says passively.

Carrie then takes Zack's hand in hers and comes over to me. I stand up and she holds my hand in her free one. "You have my blessing." She says firmly.

* * *

"Where are we going Zack?" I ask, once we are settled in his car.

Zack pulls out of the Tipton parking lot and says, "Your parent's house."

"Hell no." I respond immediately. When he continues to drive, I try to plead and reason with him. "Please Zack. Don't put me through this please. If you thought your mom was bad…They kicked me out remember? They want nothing to do with me."

Zack sighs and asks, "Maddie would have wanted to get married without my parent's blessing?"

"No, but-"

"I'm already doing this the wrong way. I'm supposed to ask them first." Zack briefly looks at me and holds my hand in his. "Please…for me."

"Fine. But if you die, you brought it on yourself." I say stubbornly.

"I'll take the risk." Zack says with a smirk.

When we get to my parents door, my hands start to shake. Zack once again clasps my hand in his and rings the doorbell. Once the door opens and I see my mother for the first time in months, my heart clenches. Her face goes from surprised to happiness at the sight of me before she hugs me. I hug her back awkwardly, since my hand is still in Zack's, and I'm refusing to let go of it.

"It's good to see you again Maddie!" my mother says and leads us inside. "Richard!" She calls out for my father.

I'm shocked by my mother's' reaction. How she can so heartlessly throw me out and then welcome me with open arms and a smile on her face is beyond me. When my father enters the room, I squeeze Zack's hand, needing all the support I can get. It's my dad that I'm really mad at. He's the evil mastermind behind everything. He's the one who shoved me out and called me horrible names.

"Oh, Madeline!" he says. "What are you doing here?"

"Can we sit?" I ask, avoiding his question.

Once we are settled on the cheap couches in the living room, déjà vu hits me. We were in this same position less than an hour ago, except in a nice suite, and not in a shack of a house.

"What's going on?" Richard asks. I was expecting more of a declaration to get out of his house than that.

I muster up all my courage and once again squeeze Zack's hand before I say, "Zack and I are getting married."

That's when both pairs of eyes glance down to my ring finger. Instead of becoming angry and knocking things around, my father points at Zack and asks, "He rich?"

"No!" I yell, shocked. "That's not why we…I'm not a gold-digger dad!"

"Then why the hell are you getting married?" he asks, completely beside himself.

Zack picks this time to speak up and says, "We're in love."

"But I wouldn't understand either of you to recognize what that is. You are both so obsessed with money, that you would throw your own child out!" I shout, really becoming angry from the bottled emotions in me.

My father takes my mother's hand and after taking a deep breath says, "I was high when I did that."

"No…" I mutter. My father became an alcoholic soon after he married my mother and had me. She sent him off to rehab, and he had been clean ever since I was five.

"Yes." He admits with his head down. "I'm not proud of it either. I'm not making any excuses for myself, but I wasn't thinking clearly or rationally." He looks into my eyes and says, "I'm sorry Madeline."

Then my mother speaks up and states, "I only supported what he did, because I thought you would be safer and happier not living in this house. I didn't want it to happen exactly the way it did, but I can't change that now."

"Are you…" I stutter, not managing to ask the question eating away at me.

"I haven't had a drink in two months." My father says.

After I tell them about all that has happened to me since I've talked to them, the tension in the air seems to lessen. When telling my experiences to them, they laughed, they cried, and most importantly, they seemed like they genuinely cared.

When I finished talking, my father says, "Well…looks like I'll be walking you down the aisle doesn't it?"

"Does that mean…" I say, seeming to not be able to finish my sentences today.

"You have my blessing." He says, my mother nodding beside him.

As soon as Zack and I enter London's suite, I attack him, pushing him against the wall and kissing him into oblivion. Zack responds eagerly, picking me up and taking us to my room. I wrap my legs around his waist and fist my hands through his hair. When we make it to the bed, I don't let go of Zack as we continue our intense make-out session.

"I love you Maddie." Zack whispers into my ear.

"I love you more." I say, kissing his neck.

"I can't wait to make you happy for the rest of your life." Zack says, cupping my cheek and looking into my eyes.

"You know what Zack?" I ask with a smile.

"What?" Zack chuckles.

I grin and say, "You never cease to amaze me."

**Yay! Finally it's done! Since this is the last chapter, I would really LOVE a review…especially since I only got four last time. Thank you all for reading and hope you like this ending. I love you all! Stay tuned for the sequel. Add me to your Author Alert so you know when it comes if you want. **


	4. Bad Decisions The real one

AN: Hey guys! New chapter! I only got four reviews, but I decided to update again anyway. I would really appreciate your feedback though. Tell how you think the story is going, what you would like to see, stuff like that. By the way, LPOV means London's POV. One more thing; if you forget what happened last chapter, please go back and review it so you know what's going on. Thanks!

Bad Decisions

MM POV: 

_Flashback _

_Zack fiddles with the room key card for a moment before turning around and shooting me a nervous grin. When I return his gesture, he turns back around and inserts the card. After he opens the door and enters, I walk in after him. The room is a typical one bedroom suite, with a cozy living room and a tiny kitchen. _

_The fact that Zack has a room key to an unused suite might seem suspicious to the average girl about to lose her virginity to the biggest "player" of the school, but not to me. I know Zack doesn't keep this room around to bring in girl after girl in; he just likes to steal room keys. Call it a hobby if you will. And I also know that Zack isn't the major player everyone makes him out to be. It's a reputation that for some reason, he wants to uphold. Being his best friend, I know for sure that he actually hasn't even spent a night with a girl, which means that this is all new for him too. He can't tell his buddies about his inexperience though; they would just tease him, which leaves me to be the one he confides in. I'm not saying that Zack strikes out with girls though. Trust me, he doesn't. He usually has a date every night; they just never lead to the bedroom. When I asked Zack why,(I mean really, that would be the thing most sixteen year old boys wanted and he had had many ample opportunities to do so), he finally admitted to wanting to his first time to be special. Which leads me to the conclusion that Zack is secretly a romantic…and he thinks I'm special. I smile at the thought and grab his hand. _

_We enter the dimly lit bedroom, and my heart immediately begins to quicken as soon as I spy the large, king-sized bed. Doubts and fears rapidly fill my head, making me feel lightheaded as the reality of what we were about to do hits me like a ton of bricks. I shouldn't be doing this. Zack and I have only dated for a week. That's hardly enough time to make a step as huge as this one. Two weeks ago, Zack and I were just best buddies, playing basketball together and now we were about to become lovers. It's surreal. It's stupid. I'm ready to call this whole thing off right now. _

_I sit down on the side of the bed to ensure that I won't pass out from my nerves, and Zack quickly joins me. And just like that, my fears leave my head like they were never there. The electricity I feel coming from him takes away all reason from my mind, and for once in my life I act solely on impulse. And damn, it feels good. _

_I grab Zack's face with my hands and pull his face to mine. The electricity I felt from him before is nothing to what I feel now. My heart rate speeds up to new heights and my breath quickens. Whenever I kiss him, my worries and problems in my life seem to float away and disappear. That's one reason I find Zack so addicting. It's a great feeling to be carefree and not have to worry about my screwed up home life. _

_Zack slowly moves so that I'm lying on my back and he's on top of me, holding his weight up on his hands. I run my hand through his unruly hair and grow pleased when I hear a quiet moan escape his lips. When I lay my hand down on the bed, I feel my purse and dread immediately consumes me. I can't bring myself to be enthusiastic anymore, which Zack quickly notices. _

_When he separates his lips from mine, he brushes my cheek with his hand and whispers, "I know. I'm nervous too." A thought seems to form in his head suddenly, and he says, "Be right back. Don't move." _

_As soon as he leaves the room, I force myself to sit up and take action, not knowing how much time I have to do my task. I reach into my purse, and take out my digital camera. Bile reaches my throat as I slide the dial to the movie mode and set it on the nightstand, facing towards the bed, but slightly hidden by a box a tissues. As I hit the start button, I want nothing more than to pick up the camera and throw it out the window, so I could enjoy this precious night with Zack. I know I have to do this though; if I ever want to make it out there in the world after I graduate high school I needed moneyl. _

_As soon as I make the resolution to go through with this crazy, twisted plan, Zack enters the room. _

LPOV

I whimper when I feel the blonde man next to me deepen our kiss and start to battle with my tongue. I fist the collar of his shirt in my hands and shudder, but it's from the fact that he's wearing polyester. He removes his mouth from mine and starts trailing kisses from my ear to my neck over and over again.

"Cody," I whimper again, trying not to draw attention to us, although that would be hard to do considering we were in a club. He licks the sensitive spot on my neck and then blows on it, making me gasp.

I grab his face and kiss him hard and passionately before saying seductively, "Let's take this home."

"Agreed." My boyfriend says in an obviously strained voice.

As we begin sliding out of the booth we were in, my phone begins to ring. I groan dramatically, and answer with a brisk, "Hello?"

"London," I immediately recognize Maddie's wary voice. "I need a girl's night."

My stomach drops all the way to my feet. I look up to see Cody pleading at me to hurry up with desperate eyes, and my selfishness rises. "I would love to Maddie, really, it's just that…I'm stuck at home with the flu."

"London." Maddie says in a patronizing voice. "I hear the club music in the background."

"That's from my radio. I'm listening to it to help with my headache." I retort, proud with my quick excuse.

"Even you could have thought of a better cop out then that London. Anyway, look, I'm super bummed, and I _really _need a friend. Zack bailed on our date because of…I just want to forget about it. Please? Pretty please? I promise to make it up to you and Cody." She says in one breath.

Shocked, I say, "How did you know I was with Cody?"

"Please," she snorts. "I can practically feel the sexual tension over the phone. What club are you at?"

"The Scene. I'll give you two hours, but then I'm going to go home and-"

"I'll be there in ten." She replies, and hangs up.

I let out an annoyed huff. I love Maddie. I really do. It's just that she has a knack of picking the worst moments to need me. It's probably karma coming back to get me for all the times Cody and I have interrupted Zack and her.

I look up to Cody to see the confusion on his face. "I'll be home in two hours sweetheart." He lets out a frustrated groan, and I hold back a chuckle at his disappointment. I kiss his lips lightly and whisper in his ear, "It'll be worth the wait."

MFPOV

As soon as I enter the club, the noisy music fills up my ears and the sound of the bass seems to boom in my chest. I make a quick beeline to the bar, spotting my heiress friend in her pumps and shiny outfit.

"A gin martini please." I order in a gruff voice to the bartender, sitting on a stool next to London.

"Hello to you too." London says in an annoyed voice. I bury my face in my heads and fist my hair. As soon as my drink is placed in front of me, I grab it like it contains the meaning of life, and chug it like there's no tomorrow. London eyes me warily and hands the bartender her credit card. "Slow down sweetheart."

"Keep them coming." I say to the bartender, and go right back to burying my face in my hands.

"What happened Maddie?" London asks, seemingly genuinely concerned for the first time all night.

With a frustrated sigh, I reply, "What _happened _is that my fiancée decided to cancel our date tonight to apparently comfort Maxine Montgomery. He left me sitting alone in the restaurant all dolled up for _him_! It was humiliating walking out of that place by myself! And where was my devoted man? With Max, who apparently takes priority over his future wife!"

London shoots me an empathetic look before saying, "Do you think that maybe, just maybe, you could possibly be overreacting?"

I shoot her a cold glare and ask, "Whose side are you on anyways?" The bartender sets down another drink in front of me, which I gratefully gulp down. I look to London again to see her giving me a worried look. "Can we stop talking about it? I just want to forget that tonight happened. I need to just…unwind…and let loose." The bartender chooses then to nicely place another drink in front of me.

London snatches it away before I have the chance to grab it. "No way Maddie. Not tonight. I really don't wanna have to deal with a drunken person. And I know how much of a lightweight you are."

"Oh come on London! Have fun!" I say a little too loudly, already beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol hit me. I grab the drink from her and take it all in one swig before clumsily standing up. "Let's dance!" I yell, tugging London to the dance floor.

We make our way to the middle of the room, and begin dancing to the high beat music playing loudly. The club is crowded, making many bodies knock into us, causing my dancing to be more awkward than it usually is.

Many songs later, London says something about going to the bathroom to make a call, but her voice barely registers in my mind. Soon after London leaves my sight, I feel a warm body pressed against me from behind. I turn around sharply to see a tall man with spiky black hair grinning creepily at me. I'm about to tell him I'm not interested when memories of Brad telling me to let loose fill my head. And then I picture Zack and Max together at this very moment, and feel an insurmountable rage pulse through my veins. For once in my life, I decide to be reckless and start moving against the body of the stranger behind me. Deep in my mind, I know that the alcohol is probably the cause of my dramatic emotions and actions, but at the moment, I can't find it in myself to care.

As we continue to dance, my insecurity over my hold on Zack increases. I begin to get worried that he's been secretly seeing many women behind me back, while I've been obliviously sitting at home. Again, I know it is the alcohol talking, but again, I don't care. I start to feel angry at Zack. Not just because he canceled our date, or chose Max over me, but because he's made me so dependent on him. He pursued me and made me love him, and now there was nothing I could do to erase that love. Nothing he could ever do or say could change how much I loved him, and it made me feel vulnerable knowing this.

I begin to wish away my feelings for Zack, wish that he wasn't the only one who could make me feel like I was on fire with one touch. I did the only thing that seemed to make sense at the time, which was to turn around to face this stranger, and kiss him full on.

We make-out in the middle of the dance floor and I will myself to feel something. To prove to myself that Zack wasn't the only one who could make me feel.

But that doesn't happen.

I feel absolutely nothing. No attraction, no passion, but most importantly…no love. It is then that my brain decides to finally gain enough common sense to realize that I'm making out with a stranger, and that I'm cheating on the love of my life over some petty insecurities and bitterness. Kissing this man feels so wrong. And it's not because I don't know him, or because I'm drunk…it's because he isn't Zack.

If I could try to describe it in words…it's like I'm branded. Branded like fire brands skin to Zack, and there's nothing I can do to change that. And I don't _want _to change that.

"Whoa!" I hear London exclaim from behind me. She grabs me roughly, pulling me out of my embrace with the stranger. "We're not going to have any of that! Come on. We're going home."

And that's when it _really _hits me. Shit, what have I done? That's a stupid question Maddie, I think bitterly to myself. My real question should be…How in the hell am I going to explain this to Zack?

AN: Hey! Okay guys; please don't be mad at me for leaving it there! I promise to update as soon as I get five reviews. Even if that's tomorrow, I will drag my butt to the computer and force myself to write the next chapter for you guys. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter, and I can't wait to publish the next one. It's going to be so much better than this one.

To Bails:

Thanks for the review! Zaddie really is the best couple ever! As soon as I got your review I literally started writing this chapter. It's 2:30 a.m. here, but I wanted to get this chapter out, because if I didn't soon, I probably never would. Thanks for pushing me to hurry up and update. Thanks again for the review.


	5. Hurtful Girls

**AN: Hey everybody! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it. It was the longest I ever spent on a chapter. Once again, I've you don't exactly remember what happened last time, please skim over the last chapter. Enjoy! **

Hurtful Girls 

**MMPOV**

"Ugh…" I groan, feeling like a hammer is pounding away in my head. I slowly open my eyes, but squint at the bright light shining in through the window. Once I am able to open my eyes fully, I take in my surroundings. I'm lying in a pink, queen sized bed…and I'm not in my apartment. Oh shit!

I whip my head quickly to the other side of the bed and let out a large breath of air I didn't know I was holding when I find it empty. My head still pounding, I make myself sit up and lean against the headboard. That's when someone chooses to enter the room, closing the door loudly behind her, killing my already aching head.

"London!" I say loudly, cringing at the sound of my voice. "What the hell?"

"I was expecting more along the lines of a thank you to the girl who totally saved your drunk ass last night." She said, purposefully increasing the sound of her voice to add to my headache. She crosses the large room to sit at the foot of my bed. That's when I realize that she's holding a glass of water and two white pills. My savior!

I greedily grab the pills from her hand, chugging the water down after it. I sigh, trying to remember the night before, while gripping the cold glass in my hand.

"Do you seriously not remember anything?" London asks impatiently when she notices my confused expression.

I ponder over my memories for a few more moments before replying, "I remember Zack canceled our date, calling you, and then going to the club, where I'm guessing I had a few too many drinks. Everything's fuzzy after that though…"

"Do you remember dancing?" London asks curiously.

I close my eyes in concentration, trying desperately to see what happened. After a few minutes, I start getting snippets and flashes of what happened last night. I remember going to the dance floor with London. Dancing. London going to the bathroom. And then…crap. Not good.

My eyes feel like they literally pop out of my head when I open them again. "I cheated on Zack!" I yell, wishing the medicine would work faster.

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!" London shouts, clapping her hands, adding to the torture I'm already in.

I set the glass on the nightstand, and then bury my head into my hands. "God, I'm so stupid! Why the hell would I do that? I mean, yeah, I was pissed but…I'm usually the rational one." Another thought comes to my mind at that moment. "I have to tell him I cheated on him now." I groan. "It's going to kill him. He trusts me, and I completely erased all of that in one stupid night!"

"Well," London says empathetically. "I think it's better to just get it over with. Just go to Zack and tell him. My driver will have to take you, because Cody dropped your car off at your apartment already."

I give her an accusatory glare and respond, "You're just trying to get me to leave, so you can have your precious alone time with Cody."

"Yes." She admits immediately. "And also to get Zack to stop calling my phone every five minutes."

"He knows?" I ask, fearing that London accidently let my deceit slip out.

London sighs dramatically before saying, "About you spending the night here? Yes. About you getting drunk and sucking tongues with another guy? No."

I let out another large breath, before slowly rising to my feet. "Thanks London." I say, giving her a massive hug. "You're the best friend I could ever ask for."

"I know." She replies, patting me on the back. "Now get freshened up and then get out." She says, finishing with a quick smile. "And good luck."

Once I finally get dropped off at the apartment building, my nerves start rapidly increasing. I walk up the stairs to our apartment on shaky knees. When I get to our door after what feels like hours, I take my keys from my pocket and unlock the door. After taking a deep breath, trying to slow my fast heartbeat, I grip the knob and push the door open.

My eyes are greeted to the sight of Zack stopping mid-pace to look at me. An immediate smile etches upon his face before he runs over to me, crushing me in tight hug.

"Maddie…" Zack sighs, kissing my cheek. Hearing his voice has the incredible, instant effect of calming me down. I feel like I literally melt in his arms, hugging him as if he is life support.

"I missed you." I whisper into his ear, noting that he shudders slightly. Forcing myself to break the embrace, I put my hand into his and drag us to the couch. I fiddle with his fingers for several moments before building up the courage to say, "I need to talk to you."

"Wait." Zack says, looking at my lips. "You have something on your face." I should have been able to see where he was going with this. I really should have. I mean, I've known him for how many years? Yet, my nerves made it impossible to think of anything but what I had to confess. Or at least that's the story I'm sticking to. Either way, when Zack quickly bent down to put his lips onto mine, I didn't protest. In fact, I encouraged it.

I grip the sides of his face, fisting his hair in my hands, knowing how much he likes that. Right on cue, he groans, putting his hands on either side of my hips and then lightly pressing himself against, making me rest my back on the couch with him on top of me. The intense "tingles" start shooting throughout my entire body and automatically makes me wrap my legs around Zack's waist, pressing myself against him.

Zack's breathing almost turns into hyperventilating, and I notice that he's holding the couch pillows in a death grip.

When Zack finally breaks our kiss for air, he whispers, "God, I love you."

As soon as he says that, I know that I have to tell him my secret before this goes any further. So, as hard as it is to release him and push him back when his eyes have turned almost pitch black with lust, I do. For him. Because he deserves to know.

When we're both sitting up, we sound like we just ran ten miles. As soon as I get myself under control, I meekly say, "I got drunk last night."

"I figured." Zack says, making me whip my head towards him in surprise. "When London called and said you were spending the night at her place, I heard somebody cheering loudly in the background."

My face automatically turns crimson, imagining the crazy things he could have overheard me say last night. Oh my god, what if I confessed to what I did last night? I look at his face and see amusement instead of sadness, which I take as a good sign.

"Wow, that's embarrassing." I say, replying to his comment. "But you need to know that…before she called we….were at a club and I…"

"Made out with a chick?" Zack asks, excitement and hope evident in his eyes.

I would roll my eyes at his male behavior if this was a laughing matter. But it isn't. I take a deep breath for the hundredth time today and say, "Close. Except…it was with a guy."

When I finally force myself to look up at him, I cringe. His eyes show confusion and hurt, and his fists are clenched.

This is not going to be good.

**ZPOV**

My heart feels like it has literally been stepped on. I clench my eyes shut and immaturely hope that when I open them, Maddie will have a smile on her face and say that I've just been punked as a camera crew appears out of nowhere.

But when I, at last, do open my eyes, none of that happens. Instead of Maddie smiling at me, she's looking at me with my least favorite expression in the world. Pity.

I immediately get up from the couch and walk quickly to our room, with Maddie following me closely behind.

"Zack, please…talk to me." She pleads, my back to her as I search my desk for my keys. When she gets no response from me, she comes beside me and puts a hand on my shoulder. I flinch at her touch, pulling myself out of her embrace and walking to the living room again. I'm fully resounded to walk to get away from this drama when I see my keys, shining on the kitchen counter.

Unfortunately, she sees them before me and grabs them before I have the chance to. "You'll get them back when you talk to me." She says, trying to sound firm.

"Oh, that's fair." I say sarcastically. "You cheat on me and then you get to decide when I drive my own car."

"Please." She whispers, tears shining in her eyes.

I immediately look away, focusing on a spot on the wall. If there is one thing I can't stand, it's seeing her cry. I know that if I look at her and see tears spilling from her eyes, my resolve will crack and I would let this whole thing go. I would do that, because I would do anything in the world to make her happy. I decide that I have a right to be pissed though, so I glare at the spot on the wall, asking, "Why the hell did you do it?"

At the sound of my question, all of my insecurities come back to haunt me. Was she tired of me? Did she realize how immature I am compared to her and decided she didn't want to marry the little kid she always thought I was? I force myself not to show my uncertainty in my face though.

"Because I was hurt." She says, in a small voice. I can't help it this time, and turn my head to look at her. The sad look on her face breaks my heart, but I make myself not give into her. "When you canceled our date to be with Max, it felt like you were choosing her over me."

"So, you find the next available guy and suck his face?" I ask, harshly.

She cringes again and says, "It was stupid. I know. I am so sorry, Zack. You have no idea how sorry I am. I will never forgive myself for hurting you like this. It was petty and immature."

"Yeah, it was. I didn't cancel our date just to hang out with Max. She was going through something and really needed a friend. It's not like I went over to her house and cheated on you." I say, getting out all of my frustrations. I hold out my hand and say, "I talked to you. Give me the keys."

She looks sadly at my face and reluctantly places the keys in my hand. When her hand comes into contact with mine, my breath hitches and my hand feels like it's on fire. I hate how she always has this effect on me. As I stare into her beautiful eyes, I want nothing more than to forgive and forget, to pull her into my arms and kiss her with all my love. I know that if I did that, I would end up holding all my feelings inside of me and would explode eventually.

I can't resist kissing her on the forehead though, before I leave the apartment. The thought of her betrayal, the image I get in my head of another guy putting his hands all over her makes my eyes well up. Feeling as weak as a five year old girl, I get into my car and drive to the one person who I know can make me feel better.

**MMPOV**

When I open the door and see his face, splotchy and tear streaked, I know this can't be good. I lead him into my tiny apartment and sit him down on the couch. He buries his head in his hands, his body shaking with sobs.

My heart breaks at the sight of the man I love in this state. I have to make him feel better. I need to hear his laugh and see his smile, so I hug him as best I can while we're sitting on a couch and whisper soothing words into his ear.

"What's wrong Zack?" I ask, desperately wanting to find the cause of why he's so upset, and fix it.

"Maddie…" he chokes, looking up at me with red eyes.

My first thought is that she had somehow been hurt in a car accident. "She cheated on me." He continues, proving my previous thought wrong. I automatically grip him tighter as I start to seethe in anger. She was supposed to protect him and treat him well. The only reason why I have been able to live with the fact that I would never be with Zack, was because I knew that she made him happy.

After about an hour, Zack gets himself under control enough to stop crying. I have never seen him that vulnerable, that hurt before. And I hate it. I have to make sure that she never does that to him again, and there is only one way I can think of to do that.

"Leave her." I blurt out. Zack looks at me with a confused/shocked expression on his face, like I had just suggested we should go to Pluto.

"Leave her?" Zack questions, when he's finally able to respond. "W-what? I could never do that. I love her. We can get through this. We have to. I can't…live without her."

My heart clenches at the admission of his undying love for her, but I'm determined to get him to see my point of view. "Zack…Maddie's like a drug to you. You're always so happy and energetic around her. Your hands shake and heart rate speeds up. But when she hurts you, which she always eventually does, you crash as if you were going through withdrawal. You go through this depression and...It scares me Zack."

I pause, giving him time to digest all that I've just said. Eventually I state, "I know what it's like to be with someone who's up and down like that, Zack. My father was sweet and kind one minute, and the next he was hurtful and cruel. I get it, Zack. I know that it can be hard to branch away from someone like that, but you can do it. You need to; you're hurting yourself by staying in that kind of relationship."

When I look at Zack, I see his hands are clenched into fists and he's shaking slightly. When he finally speaks again, he looks intensely at me and says, "Wow. First you compare Maddie to a drug and then to your abusive father. That's a new low, even for you Max. I know you don't like her, but…you've never been cruel before."

"Cruel?" I respond, surprised. "_She's _the one who cheated on you, and you're calling _me _cruel? You can't just give her a free pass on this and keep pretending she's your flawless, little angel."

Zack sighs, frustrated, and says, "When I came here, I needed a friend to just…help me through this, to tell me that this would all turn out okay, not someone who bashes my future wife."

I literally see red from his words and react on impulse. "Get out! Leave!" I yell at him, wanting him to stop unknowingly ripping my heart out and stomping on it.

"Fine!" Zack shouts, standing up. "I guess you only want me around when you can get something out of it!" And with that, he storms out of my apartment, keys clutched tightly in his hand.

I immediately know what he was referring to in his last comment. Memories of the past event make me cringe.

_Flashback _

_Zack had come back with an opened bottle of wine to help "relax" us. We didn't even get through half of the bottle before he stated, "This is disgusting. Why do grownups like this crap?" and put the bottle away. _

_Now, Zack and I were lying down on the bed, with him on top of me, in just our underwear. Every fiber of my being was electrified at that moment from our close contact, from how close we were to being truly connected in the most intimate way. _

_When Zack undoes my bra, I expect to feel shy and modest, but instead I feel more confident than I ever have felt before. Zack's reaction doesn't hurt either. His attention to my lips is instantly diverted to my chest. I decide that now is the perfect time to complete the final step in his disrobing. It's now or never for me. I probably won't have the courage to do this in another few seconds. _

_With shaking hands, I grip the waistband of his boxers and slowly pull them down. I gasp at the sight of him, and my breath speeds up more than it was already. There are so many ways that I can continue this, but before I can decide which route I want to go, Zack whispers, "Wait. Let me get a condom." _

_He blindly reaches to the nightstand, still distracted by my chest. Instead of grabbing his condom, he knocks over the box of tissues. The noise from the box hitting the floor causes him to look up. I think that my heart literally stops when I see that he has laid his gorgeous eyes on…my camera. _

"_What the hell?" he asks, breaking the loud silence in the room. He reaches over and grabs the camera. _

_I start thinking of excuses I could give, imagine myself saying that the camera isn't mine, but I realize that won't work when he flips the camera over and I see my name engraved on it. Shit. _

_After what feels like hours, Zack asks, "What…w-why are you recording this?"_

_I considered telling him that I was a pervert and wanted to be in a porno, but figured the truth was the best way to go at the moment. _

_I avoid looking into his eyes as I say, "I needed to make a recording of us…together. Christina is…paying me two thousand dollars to do so. And I really need the money."_

_Zack looks at me incredulously, running a hand through his hair. "Seriously? You're willing to…exploit me, exploit yourself, for money? You're no better than a prostitute!"_

"_Hey!" I shout, yelling to defend myself, but then I realized that he was right. _

"_Max…" he continues. "Tonight was supposed to be our night. This was supposed to be our night of firsts. I was going to tell you that I loved you tonight Max! We were supposed to come together tonight out of love! You've turned something that could have been so beautiful into something…dirty and…sinful." _

_Tears start to uncontrollably fall from my eyes, which is a lot seeing as I never, ever cry. "You love me?" I manage to choke out. _

"_Loved." He mutters and begins to dress. My heart breaks at his use of the past tense. I numbly dress myself too, thinking about how stupid and reckless this whole thing was. I probably just ruined what was supposed to be the best night of my life. He was going to tell me he loved me! And I had gone and screwed that up! _

_When he reached the closed the door and paused, I had hopeful thoughts of him saying that he forgave me, that he still loved me, and that he still wanted to be with me. _

_With his back facing to me, he asked, "Are you going to sell it?"_

"_We didn't even do anything. I really need the money." I reply on impulse, like it was an automatic decision for me to do whatever I needed to in order to get money to survive and get away from my dad. _

_I saw Zack nod his head slightly, as if expecting my answer, and then opening the door and walking out of my life. _

**AN: So? You like? I know, lots of angst. Anyway, thank you to everybody who reviewed last chapter. Now, to my anonymous reviewers:**

**Bails: Thanks so much for the review! I hope I didn't leave you in suspense for too long. I hope you like this chapter. **

**EmiGrimm: Thanks SO SO SO much for your review! I stupidly clicked on the wrong chapter when posting Chapter 3 and I would've had no idea if you didn't tell me. So thanks again! **

**I'm requesting six reviews before I update again. I can't wait to write the next chapter and for you guys to read it! Love you all! **


	6. No Holding Back

**No Holding Back  
**

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. Just remember. MM = Max and MF = Maddie!**

**MMPOV **

_Flashback_

"_This is the right decision." I assured myself, before standing up and walking towards my target, disk in hand. _

_As Christina saw me approach her, an arrogant smirk played across her face. "Yes, Maxine?" she asked me with a knowing voice. _

_After cringing internally from the usage of my full name, I decided to try to play nice. After all, I was getting money out of this arrangement. Swallowing my pride, I responded, "I believe I have something you want."_

"_Ah!" she replied, taking the DVD disk from my outstretched hand. "Well, thank you. I believe I have something for you as well."_

"_No, that's fine." I said when she started fishing through her purse for my next check. "The first one was enough. Really."_

_After giving me a suspicious glare, she replied, "Well then. Pleasure doing business with you." And then stuck out her manicured hand. _

_Clenching my teeth, I placed my unpolished hand into hers and shook it. I wonder if she had learned this business stuff from her daddy. _

_As soon as the shake was done, I walked away quickly. I knew I had done the right thing by giving the disk to Christina. She thinks she has won, but in reality it is I who has come out on top. Because I've outsmarted her, which, actually, isn't much of an accomplishment in itself. But I have stuck to my morals and principles, which is something that she can't say herself. _

_I give a small sigh as I make my way to the bus stop. I feel accomplished, proud, and glad of what I have done. Don't get me wrong, I do feel a little bad though. For her. _

_Because the only thing she will see on that disk is an episode of Barney. _

**ZPOV**

Well, this day isn't going how I planned it to at all. The two most stable rocks in my life have let me down and hurt me. I can't help feeling that maybe, I'm the guilty party. Guilty of what, I don't know. But there's got to be a reason why I'm being treated this way.

I could go to Cody's house and lean on him for support, but my pride would never let me do that. Plus, seeing the happy, loving relationship he has with London would kill me. I stop any thoughts of Maddie from seeping into my head as I park my car.

When I step out, my eyes are greeted to the sight of a bar. Perfect.

I confidently make me way towards the bar, motivations set into place. When I enter, the place is packed, which will just make my determination to get a drink all the more easier. Hopefully, the bartenders will be so busy with the other patrons, that they won't ask me for my card. And if they do, I've got a plan.

After pushing and squirming my way through the crowd, I finally reach my destination. As soon as I see an empty stool, I quickly sit on it, placing my elbows on the wooden bar and burying my head in my hands.

"What can I get you, sweetheart?" I hear a husky voice reply above me. I freeze, thinking I accidentally went to one of _those _bars. I'm instantly relieved though, when I see an overweight, burly woman staring down at me.

"Two shots of tequila," I practically yell, the noise of the bar overpowering my normal voice.

"Sorry," She says in mock apology. "We don't serve twelve year olds here."

I mutter a profanity, before producing a fake ID for her to take a look at. I've often been told I look much younger than my age, which has always bugged me. I suppose I should be grateful that I do, but it has always been a sore spot with me, especially being with an older woman. _Maddie_-

I stop my thoughts from drifting off towards Maddie as the bartender hands me back my card hastily, and with a suspicious glare. I'm relieved though, when I see her start to make my drinks.

Two hours and six shots later, I feel the full fledged effects of the alcohol in me. My vision is blurry, and it seems like my head won't stop spinning. When I attempt to stand, I begin to fall. Just as I'm about to come in contact with the floor though, I feel somebody place a strong grip on my arm and right me.

"Thanks man," I slur, but it comes out more like "Hans min"

I shrug out his grasp and stumble my way towards the exit, my head a big, confused mess. As I meet the cool, crisp, night air, I fish in my pocket for my keys. When I can't even get a grab of them, I realize that in my drunken state, I'm in absolutely no condition to drive. Plus, Maddie would kill me if she found out I drove under the influence. I grunt, annoyed at myself for constantly thinking about Maddie and pissed that the alcohol is doing absolutely nothing to lessen the blow of what she told me.

I clumsily make my way towards the bus stop. After what seems like an eternity, I find myself in front of my apartment door. How I even managed to get here unscratched, I don't know, but I thank my lucky stars that I can just lie down and sleep as soon as I get to my room.

MFPOV

I'm torn from my reading when I hear rattling at the door. Not that I was really reading the magazine anyway; I've been too apprehensive about what trouble Zack was getting himself into at the moment. I get up from my place on the couch and place my trashy magazine on the coffee table in front of it.

I approach the door and look through the peephole. Sure enough, I see Zack fiddling with his keys, trying to find which one that fits in the lock.

After heaving a gigantic sigh, I unlock the door and open it, Zack literally stumbling in after it.

Zack lets me take his jacket and keys from him, which I place on the coat rack. "Zack, honey, please tell me you haven't been drinking all night."

Zack whips his body around to look at me unsuccessfully, ending up with the wall being his main support for standing. "Oh, don't you dare use that motherly tone with me Madeline." He snarls at me furiously.

I have never seen him this mad before. Not even after the trial with Brad. I've seen him hurt, happy, disappointed, and annoyed because of me, but never outright angry. Zack tends to internalize his feeling, which leads to not as loud arguments, but can be extremely frustrating. I guess alcohol turns off his verbal filter.

I try not to feel the sting from his harsh reply, after all I do deserve it, but I can't. I know that he has no control or idea of what he is saying right now, so I decide to not divulge in this conversation with him.

I wrap my arm around his waist, which he cringes from, and lead him towards the bedroom. Grateful that he can still manage to walk, I gently lay him down on the bed once we reach it. I walk around to my side of the bed and sit next to him. After carefully turning him onto his side, just in case he passes out, I lay down on my side too, facing him. I run a hand through his hair, stroking his cheek and jaw as well. This time though, he doesn't cringe from my touch.

"Why did you do this Zack?" I ask in a concerned voice. I hate seeing him like this: broken, vulnerable, sad. I feel like a monster for turning something so happy into something this miserable.

"I needed to get you out of my head. But God damn it you won't leave!" he slurs, but I can still manage to understand what he's saying.

I swallow the bile in my throat from the realization that I was the cause of Zack getting drunk and breaking the law, which could have lead to a suspension of worse from his college. And idea suddenly hits me, and fear grips me when I ask, "Did you drive here Zack?"

"No." He mumbles. "You would've been pissed. I hate that you have control over me, even when you're not near me."

I look down guiltily, but am relieved to realize he had the good notion to be safe and cautious tonight.

I look up at him again, but this time, his eyes are much darker and his gaze has shifted to one of lust. He gulps loudly before saying, "I have tried _so _hard to get you out of my head Maddie. So, so hard. I can't do it though. It's impossible. So, I'm going to stop trying."

He then proceeds to clumsily push himself on top of me and kiss me with unheard of passion. I immediately return his kisses with as much vigor as him, fisting his shirt and hair in my hands, trying to get my frustration at this whole situation out.

Jolts of electricity shoot through my veins, making it impossible to end our make-out fest. This might be the last time we're this intimate with each other though. For all I know, he could end up moving out tomorrow, and really, who would blame him? I decide to take full advantage of this moment, cherishing it fully, because it might be over soon.

**AN: Hey guys! I know; this is a super short chapter compared to my other ones. I apologize for that, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer than this one. This one was so short, because if I added anymore events, it would be too long and complicated. So anyway, please review! I would like seven reviews before I update again. The next chapter is going to be really intense and is going to be one of my favorite chapters from this series. I hoped you liked this chapter though! Thanks again for reading!**

**To my anonymous reviewers:**

**Bails**

** Thanks a ton for the review! Yes, I'm a major drama fan too! Haha, so I'm definitely getting the feeling that you're on Team Maddie. I am too, for the most part, but I tend to get carried away in my writing. Thanks so much for the encouragement! Hope you like this chapter!  
**

**THE UNKOWN: Haha, I like your penname. Anyway, thanks so much for the review. I'm glad to see that I have some Team Max fans. Haha. Hope you like this chapter. If you like Max and Zack interactions, then you will love the next chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone!

So here's the deal. I know I haven't updated in a LONG time, and for that I'm really sorry. Things have been so hectic right now. With the beginning of school, parties, and my sweet 16 party, I just haven't found time to right.

I was going to publish the next chapter this weekend, but I can't because I don't have my list of things that's going to happen in the next chapter, because it's at my mom's house. The next chapter is so important, and I have a special plan of what I want to happen, so I don't want to screw that up.

So anyway, thank you for all of your support so far! I will get back to my reviews soon. And I PROMISE to update next weekend by the latest. That okay with you guys?

I really am sorry. Thanks again for all of your reviews and such. I love you guys!


	8. Confessions

Confessions

**AN: Hey guys! Here it is! The next chapter! Let's get right to it. As always, please re-read the last chapter if you forgot what happened, and MF = Maddie, while MM = Max. Happy reading!**

MFPOV 

_Jolts of electricity shoot through my veins, making it impossible to end our make-out fest. This might be the last time we're this intimate with each other though. For all I know, he could end up moving out tomorrow, and really, who would blame him? I decide to take full advantage of this moment, cherishing it fully, because it might be over soon. _

"Lowv ew Mads." Zack mumbles unintelligently. "Want you so badly."

Zack quickens the kiss, adding to the passion and fury already in it. I must say, I am fully willing to give Zack all that he wants, whatever that might be. Which is why I allow him to continue our ministrations.

As we continue, Zack's shirt being stripped off in the process, I start to think. When Zack breaks his lips from mine for air, he trails them down my neck. Although this act still makes me breathless and lightheaded, I'm able to process my thoughts more clearly then when his lips were attached to mine.

How is this going to help things between Zack and me? Am I really willing to risk having our virginities lost in a drunken slur just because the opportunity to have him later might never happen? Damn alcohol. It just keeps causing problems for us. In my heart though, I know the reality is that the alcohol is only a minute factor in our problems.

I know that if it was me that was drunk off my ass, begging Zack to make love to me, he would decline. Because he would never take advantage of me in that way. I would never betray him in that way either.

"Zack," I grunt, using all of my strength to push him off of me. His intoxicated body lets out a whimper of protest before he flops down on the bed next to me. "Lets go to sleep honey. We can talk in the morning."

My words are unnecessary though as I see a passed out Zack snoring peacefully in front of me. I settle myself comfortably in bed and check to make sure his breathing rate is good before I go to bed also.

ZPOV

Ugh.

The moment I regain consciousness, a racking pain seems to go through my whole body. I let out a large groan at the pounding headache I have.

"Here, take these." A gentle voice says.

I slowly open my eyes to the thankfully dark room and see Maddie on the bed too, holding out two Advil and a glass of water. I slowly ease myself into a sitting position, careful not to jostle my upset stomach too much, and force myself to swallow the medication. Maddie takes the cool glass from my hands once I'm done, and puts it on the nightstand, before sitting on the opposite end of the bed, facing me.

"How are you feeling?" My angel asks me.

I close my eyes and groan.

"That good, huh?" She asks with a chuckle.

I immediately open my eyes to glare at her. When I do, I notice her appearance for the first time. She's wearing her usual oversized, comfy pajamas, and her hair is all shaggy from not having brushed it yet, somehow adding to her exceeding sexiness. What I really want to do is jump her bones, but unfortunately my nasty hangover prevents from any sudden movements. All of a sudden, I remember how I got into this position in the first place. How she admitted to cheating on me, how Max was picking an argument with me, and how I felt like a needed something to help me unwind. But most of all, I remember the hurt I felt when she told me that she wasn't faithful.

Looking at her big, caring blue eyes I can't help but curse. I should be mad at her right now, refusing to speak to her, but she makes that absolutely impossible.

"Are you up for talking?" she asks timidly.

"Better to get it over with now." I reply in an unemotional monotone.

Maddie looks down at her hands in her lap and starts to fiddle with a loose thread on her pants. When she looks up at me again, she seems like she doesn't know what she should do. I see her hand reach out to hold mine, but she quickly pulls it away again. The insecurity I see in her eyes makes my heart clench. She actually looks like she thinks I'll reject her if she tries for any contact with me. Maddie should know that's impossible.

"Hey," I say curtly.

"Yes?" she asks, looking at me with wide, worried eyes.

"I love you." I reply simply, but passionately at the same time. And as much as it pains me to do so, I reach foreword and scoop her up in my arms, bringing her against my chest.

I feel her let out a breath of relief and turn in my arms to face me again. "I love you too," she whispers.

"Lucky me," I reply, giving her lips a chaste kiss.

"I doubt that." She responds. After a moments pause, she continues. "Zack, I really am sorry about…what I did. It was awful. Even though I was drunk, and I was so mad at you, when I…did it, it felt so wrong. It actually pained me. Your lips are the only ones I will ever want for my entire life. I'm yours, Zack. Forever. And I'm sorry if I made you doubt that."

I let out a breath, collecting my thoughts, before I say, "I'm not going to lie Maddie. I felt like you punched me in the gut when you told me the truth. But…I know that I need to take some responsibly for this too. It was never my intention to make you feel insecure about our relationship, or that you come second to Max. You should never worry about either of those things. You are the most important person in my life, Sweet Thang."

Maddie breaks out in a large smile and gives me quick kiss.

"What was that for?" I ask, amusement evident my voice.

"You called me Sweet Thang." She replies. When she's the confusion on my face, she continues. "It's been a while."

Guilt washes over me at that confession. I slowly and softly kiss her, deepening it immediately. After several minutes of romantically kissing, I break away and whisper in her ear, "I'm sorry. For everything."

"Me too." She whispers back.

I pull away and give her cheek a stroke. "Can we just forgive and forget?" I ask hopefully.

Maddie knits her eyebrows together before saying, "I don't think so. We can forgive, but not forget. How about we just learn from this. I promise to not react stupidly by getting drunk when I feel upset about something, and to just tell you immediately what I'm feeling, before we get sucked into all this drama."

"That would be appreciated." I reply, earning me a smack to my arm and a chuckle from Maddie. Turning back to my serious mode, I say, "I promise all those things too Maddie. And I'll make it my mission to make you feel like the most important, special woman in the world, because you are."

Maddie smirks, cuddling into me further. I gratefully accept the gesture and return it, happy to be in her good graces again.

"Oh, and one more thing." Maddie says suddenly.

"What's that?" I ask.

Maddie turns once more to look at me sternly, before replying, "If you ever, and I mean ever drink alcohol while under twenty-one again, I will seriously beat your ass."

"Promise?" I ask, with a cocky smirk.

I expect Maddie to giggle or smack me again, but instead she gets this strange look on her face. "Oh yes, Zackary Martin. And it will not be fun for you at all." With that, she roughly pushes me on my back and straddles me.

In any other circumstance, the situation would have been incredibly erotic to me, but unfortunately the quickness of the movements made my stomach upset again. As gently as I can, I get up from her hold and run to the bathroom, just making it to the toilet.

If there is one thing in this world that I hate more than anything, it's throwing up. Once I'm finally done, I yell, "I promise to never drink again as long as I live!"

I heard Maddie chuckle from the other side of the door as I clean myself up. Well, that conversation went fairly well…excluding the very end. One relationship fixed, one to go.

MMPOV

When I heard the door knocking, I expected the President over who was actually at the door.

"Zack," I say with a smile on my face when I see him. Impulsively, I pull him into a tight hug. When I feel him stiffen in my arms, I pull away and say, "Please come in."

He does so, and plops down on the couch. I sit down next to him, and we sit in an awkward silence for a few moments.

"Max," Zack finally speaks, "I hate fighting with you."

"I hate fighting with you too." I agree. I know what I must do now. I thought long and hard about what I should say to Zack the next time I saw him last night. I finally reached a conclusion as to what I should do about our circumstances.

Even though I'm ready to tell him, I'm scared as to how he will react. My palms are sweating and my heart is beating erratically in my chest. "Zack there is something I need to tell you. I really need you to just listen and wait until I'm done to say anything."

"Sure, Maxie." Zack promises immediately.

I take a huge breath and pause for a few moments, wondering how I want to start this. I didn't prepare a speech or anything. "Zack, remember the basketball game we won, where I kissed you?" I see him nod, so I continue.

"I remember when you saw that we had won; your eyes were beaming so brilliantly, so beautifully. And when you looked at me with those eyes, I knew it. I was hooked. That was the moment when I fell in love with you Zack. And…I haven't stopped. I never will.

"You are the most…incredible man, Zack. I feel lucky just to be your friend, and you've always seemed so happy with Maddie, which was why I have kept this a secret from you. Your happiness comes first to me. When I found out that Maddie was the cause of your pain last night though, I felt like you would be so much better off with me, which was why I reacted so harshly.

"I love you, Zack. I love you so much. I love the way you eat sweets when you're upset. I love the way you procrastinate on your homework by watching sports. I look the way you flip your hair when it falls in your eyes. I love the way shake your leg when you're bored. I love you Zack, the good and the bad parts. I know I'm repeating myself, but it feels _so _good to finally say it after keeping it a secret for all of these years. I love you."

I look at Zack's expression, expecting the worse. His eyes are wide, his mouth is partly open, and he's as still as a statue. After what seems like hours, Zack puts his face into his hands and grips his hair tightly.

When he looks up to me again, he says, "I…I don't know what to say Max. I love you too, but as a sister. Sure, Maddie and I fight, all couples do eventually, but I'm going to marry her. I love her. I…I just…I don't know how I'm supposed to respond to this."

I huff, angry at his naivety, and stand up from the couch. "You should respond by leaving her Zack! She's terrible for you. You've been hurt so many times from her. Not just from this, but you've been shot, drugged, and have had your emotions stomped on so many times, and I'm tired of seeing you put yourself through this, because you think she's your soul mate! You're wrong Zack! I am."

"Hey!" Zack yells, standing up as well. "Not all of those incidents you mentioned were her fault! And I've done some pretty shitty things to her as well, so it's not just one sided. And how dare you accuse her of being harmful to me, while you make yourself out to be perfect. And at least _Maddie _didn't film me for money! That hurt me more than anything she's even done to me before."

I feel like I've been smacked in the face. Deep down, I knew we weren't past that incident, and that we never could be until I told the truth about that too.

"Zack, I am so sorry about that. That was the stupidest thing I have done in my life. And I regret it everyday…because it made me lose you. And your love is worth more than any amount of money."

"Oh, that's sweet Max. You sound like a real Hallmark card." Zack replies bitterly.

Choosing to ignore him, I continue. "But I never gave Christina that tape."

"What?" Zack asks, stunned.

"I never gave her that tape." I repeat. "The only tape I gave her was a Barney video. Zack, do you really think I could do that to you?"

Zack shakes his head before saying, "So, you just decided to keep this a secret for years, and the truth conveniently came out now. Seems a little fishy, doesn't it? Tell me Max, why didn't you ever bother telling me this information before?"

"Because," I reply, "Whenever I would try to bring up the topic, you would either ignore me or get mad at me and not talk to me for weeks! Either way, you wouldn't listen to me. I thought it would be better if I chose to stop straining our delicate friendship by insisting on making you relive that night. And, if you really don't believe me, I can give you the disk from that night. It's still in my high school box, because I knew that whenever I decided to tell you, you wouldn't believe me, because you're stubborn as hell.

"Couldn't you put two and two together? You were too busy ignoring me back then to notice that I had picked up double shifts on both my jobs to make up for the money I would have gotten from that tape. Here, I'll get you the tape right now."

When I start to leave the room, I feel Zack grip my wrist strongly. I face him to see his eyes blazing in understanding and acceptance. I walk closer to him, until we are about two inches apart.

"Max…I'm…speechless." Zack says. "I don't know whether to feel happy or mad or…angry. I'm just so confused."

"There's nothing to be confused about, Zack. There's no wrong or right feeling to have right now. Don't do what you think you're supposed too. Just let go." I reply, placing my hands on his shoulders.

"I need to go back to Maddie. I need to go home." Zack says, panting.

"You're already home, Zack." I reply. I decide to prove my point and take a leap of faith by lovingly pressing my lips to his.

**AN: Hi everyone! Please don't kill me for leaving the story off there. I really am sorry for the delay though. I swear, I have metacarpal now from writing this chapter, but it's worth it for you guys! I hope you like this chapter, and that it was worth the wait. Thank you for reading, and please review! I would like six or seven before I update again next week. Love you all!**

**To my anonymous reviewers: **

**Bails: Hey! Sorry for the wait! I hope this helps your Zaddie fix! Haha, I liked the bartender scene too. I added that just for fun. A catfight with Max and Maddie would be extremely fun to write! So it is a definite possibility. I bet you hate Max more and more in this chapter. Anyway, thanks for the review and hoped you liked this chapter.**

**THE UNKOWN: Thanks for the review! Sorry this wasn't updated sooner, but I hope some of your wonderings about what was going to happen next were answered.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hidden **

ZPOV

Max is kissing me. That concept in incomprehensible to me as I feel Max's lips against mine. I'm paralyzed; gone completely still. Whether from shock or something else…I don't know. I feel Max fist her hands through my hair, tugging at it incessantly, as if she's wordlessly urging me to reciprocate her actions. I can't though. I can't make myself move even a fraction of an inch, whether pull her away from or closer to me.

I guess when Max has decided she really does need to breathe more than she needs to kiss me, she breaks apart from our embrace. I can hear her fast paced breathing. I can feel her eyes boring into mine, searching for a reaction. But I can't give her one.

I'm looking over the top of her head in numb response when I see a picture firmly mounted on the wall. Upon closer inspection, I begin to recall when we took that picture. It's of Max and I, standing on the top floor of the Empire State building on our fifth grade field trip. As I glance around the room, I spy more and more pictures of myself and Max. Some might call it freaky or obsessive that she has so much memorabilia in her place of us, but that's just Max. She likes to be surrounded by those she loves,…and she loves me.

I look back down into Max's large, brown eyes and let out a breath of air that I didn't realize I was holding.

"Well?" she asks, still breathless.

After what seems like a few centuries, I answer, "What? What do you want me to say?"

Max lets out a frustrated sigh and looks at the floor solemnly. When she looks up into my eyes once more, she says, "Admit it."

"Admit what?" I ask, no emotion in my voice.

"That you felt that connection." She replies immediately. "Tell me you love me, that you realize now how good we could be together."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Is my witty reply.

Max grabs onto my shirt collar before saying, "You don't need her, Zack."

At the implication of Maddie, my hurt seems to squeeze. I've just betrayed her. But does it really count if I didn't kiss her back? We can't seem to be together for more than an hour before something goes wrong. This definitely constitutes for something that is wrong.

Breaking out of Max's grasp, I say, "You don't know that Max. I do need her!" While I wished my comeback was angry and confidant, I ended up sounding whiny and weak. The two things I hate the most.

"She doesn't deserve you!" Max says, her voice full of conviction.

At that my logic and senses seem to kick in. "What the hell do you know Max?" I yell. "You have no idea of my relationship with Maddie. And how dare you kiss me, while my fiancée is at home with a diamond ring on her finger as a testimony to our future! You can't be in that future Max. I will never love you the way you want me too; the way that I love Maddie, so you just need to…get over it! Leave me alone!"

"Fine! But tell me something first! Did you think about her as we kissed?" she demands.

As I try to recall what was going through my mind as we kissed, I froze in fear. I must have thought of Maddie, right? When I can't make myself remember thinking about her, I feel rage consume me. I hate how Max is making me question my love for Maddie that I know is true. Feeling frustrated and scared, I rack my brain for an answer to this situation.

"You didn't pull away either." She says, answering my silence.

"Stop it!" I yell at Max. I don't exactly know what I'm telling her to stop, just that I want to quit pressuring me like this.

And with that I walk out of her apartment, slamming the door on the way out.

Just as her mother did when she was three.

MMPOV

That fucking jerk!

I kick a nearby end table, spilling my coffee that was on it. I can't find it in myself to care as I angrily plop down on the couch that Zack was sitting on moments ago. I hate Zack so much! I hate how he can make me feel sad and angry with just a few words out of his mouth. No one can do that; I've never let anyone in enough to let them effect me. Except Zack. And this is what I get for that.

Once the anger passes, I feel sadness wash over, which is even worse. I pull a couch pillow to me and hug it tightly. As I feel tears slide down my face, I fully surrender to the emotions in my, heaving out loud sobs.

Zack looked so serious when he told me that he could never love me the way that I want him to. And I almost believed him. I'm still debating with myself over whether he was telling the truth. But somewhere deep down inside me, I know for a fact that he loves me just as I do him. Don't ask me how I know; I can't even begin to explain it.

What's hurting me most right now is that he left. Left as if this whole encounter could be escaped from. He promised me he wouldn't leave. And he's kept that promise since he made it, when we were fifteen.

I lie down and rest my head for a few minutes, whishing away my awful headache. Suddenly, I hear my door being thrust open and my arms immediately wrap around the one I love.

"You came back." I whisper.

"I always will." He replies.

"And you'll admit your feelings for me eventually." I respond with firm conviction.

He pulls away from our hug and penetrates my eyes with a longing look.

"Max," he sighs. "Please don't push this. I meant what I said before. I want you in my life, but you're…really putting me in a hard position by asking me to be with you. I'm not going to, but I want to be your friend. Can try to go back to the way we were before?"

"For now." I relent. "I won't push you anymore, Zack. You know how I feel, and that's enough. When you finally figure out things for yourself, I'll be here."

MFPOV

I'm cutting vegetables for dinner as I see Zack stumble through the doorway. He shuffles his way over the couch and plops down on his back, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

Putting down the knife, I stroll over to him. "What's up baby?" I ask, falling down on top of him.

He wraps his arms around me and holds me in a tight embrace. "I love you." He murmurs into my hair.

"I love you to." I chuckle back, kissing his neck. "Now, tell me what's going on. Have a bad day or something?" 

"I guess you could say that." He replies, sitting up and positioning ourselves comfortably on the couch.

Looking at his expression, I realize how serious of a situation this must be. His face looks tormented and he can't stop bouncing his knee, signaling me to his nervousness.

"Zack," I say firmly. "What's going on?"

"I…I don't even know where to begin." He replies, running his hands through his disheveled hair.

"How about from the beginning?" I prompt him.

He lets out a large breath before starting. "I went to Max's today…"

Oh, shit. This can't be good, I think to myself.

"She…she admitted to having feelings for me…and she k-kissed me." He says, wincing.

I immediately turn my head away, as if I'd been slapped. I lock my jaw and look back into his pleading eyes.

"I know you're mad,…but please-"

"Did you kiss her back?" I demand, interrupting him.

"No." he says with sincerity. "I swear."

After looking for a few more moments, I muster up the courage to ask the dreaded question that keeps nagging in my head. "Do you love her back?"

Silent seconds tick by, each one feeling like years.

"Too long." I wisher, getting up from the couch, tears clouding my vision.

I walk briskly into the kitchen, wiping the tears away from my eyes as soon as they fall. I hear Zack walking closely behind me as we enter the room.

"Maddie wait-" he says, touching my shoulder.

I instantaneously pull away from his contact, flinching.

"Don't you lay a finger on me!" I yell, putting away the dishes I had set out for dinner.

"Let me explain!" Zack pleads. "I do love her, but not in the way I love you Maddie."

"Oh, wait. Let me guess." I say harshly. "You love her like a sister. Newsflash Zack! You don't make out with your sister!"

"We didn't – I don't-"

"Oh save it Zack! God I hate you so much!" I yell, shoving the plates roughly into the cabinet.

"Maddie please calm down! I'm not explaining this right!" he exclaims passionately. "Max kissed me for two seconds tops. And I didn't kiss her back. I love you, Maddie. You and only you. Why don't you believe me?"

"Because I can see it in your eyes." I say softly.

"Bullshit, Maddie." He says immediately. "The only love you could possibly be seeing in my eyes right now is for you. Not Max."

"Did you ever love her?" I ask, stubbornly.

Zack looks away and fiddles with the countertop. That's all the answer I need.

"Love doesn't go away." I say sadly as I leave the room, suddenly feeling as though I can't breathe.

Zack once again follows me, saying, "Why are you so mad at me Maddie? I love you more than anyone, and that's all that matters. I forgave you when you kissed that random guy at the bar. Why can't you forgive me?"

"There's a big difference from what you did and what I did. I didn't _love _the guy that I kissed!" I yell, getting emotional again. "I hate that fucking bitch!"

"Hey! Don't call her that!" Zack jumps in to her defense, and that's when I lose it.

I begin to hyperventilate, and Zack realizes his error, "This does not need to be a big deal. This is unnecessary drama! I didn't even do anything! I told her I loved you and to forget her romantic feelings for me. I did all that I could have done in that situation. Why do you hate me so much then?"

"Because you made me love you!" I shout. "You worked for years to win me over. And when you finally got me, you felt bored, just like everybody said you would. And now when you got me where you want me, you fall in love with another women! You bastard!"

What I do next is the most painful thing that I have every done in my entire life.

I pull the engagement ring, feeling like a tone, off of my finger and put it in his palm. Immediately after, I open the door and shove him out of our apartment, locking it behind him before I collapse into sobs.

**AN: Another chapter! I don't think this one is as long as my usual ones are, but I think that a lot happened in this chapter. So what do you guys think? Is Maddie being a drama? Do you believe that Zack is in love with Max? I'm sure many of you are upset at this chapter, but this story wouldn't be fun to read if Zack and Maddie had perfect lives. I promise, it will be worth it in the end. This story's main focus, obviously, is the love triangle between Maddie, Zack, and Max. The sequel to this story, probably the last in the series, will focus more on other issues too. Anyway, hope you like this chapter and please review! If I get eight reviews, I promise to update next week! **

**To my anonymous reviewers: **

**Bails: Thanks a TON for the review! I'm super happy that you liked the last chapter. I do watch a soap opera, so maybe that's where I draw some of my inspiration, haha. Thank you for the compliments; it means a lot! And I like exclamation points too! **

**Anonymous Peep: Haha, people come up with the funniest pen names. Mines pretty lame, lol. Anything, thank you for the review and I really hope you like this chapter. **


	10. New Feelings, Old Stories

**New Feelings, Old Stories**

**AN: Hey guys! New chapter here! Be sure to review what happened last chapter. Happy reading! **

ZPOV

How did I get here?

I shouldn't be locked out my apartment. I should be inside dressed in cozy pajamas, sipping hot coco. I shouldn't be holding my fiancée's engagement ring. It should be on her finger. I shouldn't feel rejected right now. But I am.

And it fucking sucks.

Clenching my hand into a fist around the diamond ring, I feel the sharp edges dig into my skin. I wince, remembering how I fiddled with the ring the same way the day before I asked her to marry me. The difference in happiness between that moment and now though is very distinct.

I turn around to face our door and begin knocking furiously. After fifteen minutes, I get the message. She's not going to let me in. In all honesty, I could probably kick the door down without much effort on my part, but that would just drag me into deeper shit with her. If I wanted to get all analytical and stuff, I would say that the door represents Maddie's wants, aka the idea of me being gone, and kicking it down would just be in complete disregard for her wishes. And it's always been my personal goal to make all of Maddie's wishes come true…even if that means staying away from her.

With my head down, I walk to the elevators. I manage to make it to my car and out of the parking lot before I realize that I have nowhere to go. Going back home to my mom would be too humiliating for words. I would be proving her right, which I hate to do. I can't crash at Cody's place. Who knows what kind of kinky things he's doing with London right now. All of my friends are probably out clubbing right now. I guess I could always sleep in my car.

By the time I've pulled over on the side of the road to make my car into a makeshift bed, I begin to fully digest what has happened. Is it naïve of me to think that Maddie's going to drive by and see my car and tell me that she loves me no matter what and ask for me to come home?

I sigh, and lower my seat into a reclined position, unbuckling my seatbelt. In all actuality, I don't expect this fight to last forever. Maddie and I have been through so much; an event as simple as this could never break us up. We are meant for each other. There is no way we could ever be with other people. Of course, I don't think she'll just forgive me tomorrow. I know I'm going to have to work for it, but she's not really breaking up with me. She'll want her ring back. She just needs time. Or at least that's what I tell myself.

As soon as I'm about to fall asleep, I hear my phone beep, signaling that I have a text message. See! I knew it! She couldn't actually stay mad at me! She wants me home as much as I want to be home.

Feeling excited, I quickly sit up and fish around for my cell phone. When I open it, I immediately open the message.

_How are you holding up? – M _

I'm about to reply that I'm miserable and will do anything to make up for what happened when I realize the text wasn't from Maddie. It was from Max.

Max.

Why does she, out of all people, have to text me? It's screwing with my brain. Now all I can think of is going to her nice, warm apartment, and spending the night with someone who will say they love me without me begging for it. And Max fits into that category better than Maddie does right now.

_See you in ten. – Z _

I readjust my seat and start up my car before heading to Max's house.

Before I have time to knock, the door is open and a petit brunette is with big, brown eyes is looking worriedly at me. She moves aside, letting me in, and I sit on the same couch I was sitting on a couple of hours ago. On the way to Max's house, I tried calling Maddie several times, but all my calls went straight to her voicemail.

"So I'm guessing you told her?" Max asks, standing on the other side of the room as if she thinks I'll snap if she comes too close to me.

I groan and bury my head in my hands. I hear Max slowly approach me and feel the indenting of the couch when she sits beside me. She puts her arms around me, and I immediately tense under her soft touch.

"No matter what happens or what I said, I'm always going to be your friend first, Zack." Max says.

I stay frozen for many moments, enjoying her running her hands up and down my arm.

"You can let it out." She says. "I won't tell anyone."

Those words signal my release. To this point I've kept up my tough guy persona, pretending to be an indifferent, unaffected person, intact. Max's words let me cry, showing how much of a sissy I really am. I start sobbing embarrassingly loud, feeling the tears hit my hands.

I feel my heart breaking into pieces when I say, "I don't think she's going to forgive me."

Max grips me tighter. "I'm so sorry." She whispers. I don't know if she's apologizing for starting this whole drama or for my failed relationship.

After what feels like years of crying, I have no tears left in me. Feeling exhausted, I give Max a weak smile to try to appease her worry.

"Thanks for being here." I say to her. "You're always here for me. Sometimes I feel like…you're the only one who really gets it, you know?"

"I feel the same way." She replies, grabbing my hand in hers. "You don't have to thank me."

"I do though." I protest. "God Max, you're amazing. You keep me sane when I feel like I'm about to explode. Whenever I want to relax, I know I can just come to you and you'll set aside whatever work you need to do, just to hang around with me for a few hours doing nothing. And I love how you can beat my ass at basketball."

I look at her for a few moments, feeling confused, excited, and depressed before I say, "I…love you."

In what feels like an out of body experience, I lean forward and capture her lips with mine. Our roles are reversed this time, with me initiating the kiss and her staying still. And for the first time, in more years then I can remember, I respond to a woman besides Maddie. And I feel happy and miserable because of it.

Max starts to react then, deepening the kiss and grabbing the sides of my face. I groan, feeling shivers racking havoc on my body. I gently push her on her back, and hover above her. Max begins panting as I begin kissing down her neck. She grips my hair as I kiss all around her collar, exploring the unfamiliar territory. I don't see the usual freckles that grace my presence when I'm kissing Maddie's neck. I'm used to those freckles. I love those freckles.

Thinking of Maddie ignites shame and misery as I realize I did exactly what she accused me of. Falling for another woman. I can't even proclaim my innocence when defending myself to her now. But every word I said to her was true. I love her more than anything and anyone in the world; nothing that happens can change that.

"What happened?" Max asks, noticing how I'm zoned out in thought when I should be ravishing her instead.

"Nothing, sorry." I mumble, sitting back up. "I think I need to get some rest. Can I crash on your couch for the night?"

"Sure." Max says in a high voice, failing miserably at hiding her disappointment. Before she leaves, she leans forward and gives me a light peck on the lips. "I love you."

Once I hear her bedroom door close, I whisper, "Love you too."

MMPOV

I'm woken up by a loud knocking on my door. Groaning, I sit up and stretch before heading out of my bedroom. As I enter the living room and see a blonde head of hair barely peeping up from the blanket on top of him, memories of last night flash back to me. Before I have time to contemplate how our relationship has changed, the loud knocking starts again. Of course Zack would completely sleep through that though.

I honestly thought last night was the biggest shock of my life. I mean, finding out that Zack loves me, and kissing him was not what I expected when I settled down for the evening yesterday. However shocked I was then though can't top my surprise when I open my door…and see my father.

I haven't seen him for years, ever since I left home and his abusive ways for college.

"D-dad?" I choke out. For a moment, I picture him apologizing for every wrong he committed, saying he wanted to repair our relationship, and then when I have kids with Zack, he'll be the loving, old grandfather spoiling his grandchildren with presents on holidays and birthdays.

"I'm here for the money." He says in a gruff, no nonsense tone. Of course my daydream can't come true.

"What-what are you talking about?" I stutter, having no idea what he's talking about and backing away from the smell of his alcoholic breath.

He sighs out of frustration, before continuing. "I paid for your first semester of college, remember sweetheart? I need that five grand I loaned you now for a very important…business….deal. Cash. Now."

"That's bullshit!" I yell. "I paid my own way. And how the hell did you even find out where I live you creep?"

"You will NOT use that voice with me missy!" He shouts, taking a step forward.

"I will if I want to. You don't control me anymore daddy dearest! I don't need you anymore! I never will again. So you can just leave now and forget that you even have a daughter!" I yell, hearing a groan behind me.

Before I have time to react, my dad's grabbing my wrist tightly, saying, "Give me the fucking money bitch!"

I let out a gasp out in pain, trying desperately to get out of his grasp. "Let go of me!"

"Get your hands off of her!" I hear Zack say from behind me, having never heard a sound more perfect before.

"Stay out of this pretty boy. Now, I want my money, and I want it now!" He continues. When he gets no response out of me, he shoves me. I end up stumbling and falling, my head colliding with an end table.

Zack looks shocked for a moment, before I see a dangerous, furious look cross his features. Before I have time to stop him, he punches my father in the face. I hear a distinct crack, either from his jaw or nose, as he gasps out in pain.

"Doesn't feel so good, now does it?" Zack shouts. He looks at me then, seeming torn as to whether to help me up or take out the trash. Zack goes with option two, picking my father up from his crouching position from the floor to throw him outside. I faintly hear them shouting before he closes and locks the door.

As soon as it's shut, Zack comes to me, wrapping me up in his arms. "Are you ok?"

I don't even realize I was crying until I feel the tears fall from my face. I'm not crying from pain though. I'm remembering how awful it felt living with that sorry excuse for a man, not knowing when I was safe or not. I promised myself that I would never relive or dwell on that past, but seeing him makes that impossible.

Zack picks me up from the floor, carrying me to the kitchen where he skillfully gets an icepack out of the freezer with one hand, before taking me to my room. He sits me down on the bed, putting the icepack to my head gently.

And although I wince at the pain, I've never felt more loved before.

MFPOV

When I wake up, I turn my phone back on. After hearing Zack call for the seventeenth time last night, my ringtone started to annoy me. When my phone is finished turning on, I see that I have forty-two missed calls, but no new voicemail messages.

I whimper at the sight of my naked finger as I get dressed. I almost expect to see Zack sleeping in the hallway when I exit the apartment, but I don't. I refuse to let myself get disappointed. This isn't a romance movie. He's not going to send me flowers or sing to me from outside as I'm sitting on a balcony.

On auto-pilot, I get onto the eleven a.m bus. After about twenty minutes, I'm outside of the Tipton Hotel. London, loving her penthouse with the massive closet, has never moved out. Instead, Cody moved in.

When I make my way to the top floor, I try to keep my thoughts on neutral subjects, like the weather or new movies. Anything to avoid thinking of….him.

All of those intentions are thrown out the window though when Cody answers the door. Seeing his familiar face and hair to the person I love sends my emotions down the drain.

"London!" I yell, moving past Cody into the large room without an invitation.

"Maddie!" London yells excitedly when she sees me. After she's down squeezing the heck out of me, she notices something's up.

"Why are you so upset? Did you look in a mirror?" she asks innocently.

When I'm silent, she looks me up and down, searching for an answer. Being the rich, fashionably conscious heiress that she is, she immediately notices an important piece of jewelry missing from my wardrobe.

"Oh, honey. What happened?" She asks, pulling me back into a hug again.

Once I'm done telling her what happened, and I've let out all of my tears, I feel exhausted.

"No, I don't believe it. I just…can't see Zack being with anyone but you. Maybe you just misunderstood the situation."

"I didn't." I admit unhappily, wanting nothing more than to believe her words. "It seems like no matter what I do, I can't compete with her."

"That's not true. You and Zack have been through so much worse. This can't possibly be it." she protests stubbornly.

"I'm not giving up." I say truthfully. "I'm just so sick of all this drama. All I want is to be with him, just him, alone in the world with no distractions and no other people. That way, nothing could tear us apart."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Maddie." Cody interjects. I almost forgot Cody was in here before he spoke. "Max and Zack have a long history."

London lets out a huge gasp.

"What?" Cody asks, confused.

"Their names rhyme! That's gotta mean something!" She proclaims.

"And what's that?" I ask.

"I don't know..." she responds, thinking extremely hard for her point.

Cody chuckles at London's confused look. "Anyway, I think you should know what happened between Zack and Max junior year in high school. It's not really my story to tell but… it could help you understand why they seem so connected. They've been through a lot."

"Wow…this is making me feel better." I mumble.

"Now, there are some things I can't say for personal reasons, but I can tell most of it. It all started at the dance…."

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. I worked super hard on it. I know this chapter is pretty depressing/confusing, but stick through it. It will all be worth it in the end, I promise. If I get eight reviews, I'll update by Saturday of next week. **

**To my anonymous reviewers: **

**Bails: Thanks for the review! Haha, if you could come and take out Max, I bet she'd be pretty scared. I bet you REALLY hate Max now. I know you're a Maddie fan. Hang in there though. You might be in for a pleasant surprise. I hope you like this chapter!  
**

**Lady alice 101: Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this update. Sorry if it took so long! **


	11. Final Decisions

**Hidden **

ZPOV

Max is kissing me. That concept in incomprehensible to me as I feel Max's lips against mine. I'm paralyzed; gone completely still. Whether from shock or something else…I don't know. I feel Max fist her hands through my hair, tugging at it incessantly, as if she's wordlessly urging me to reciprocate her actions. I can't though. I can't make myself move even a fraction of an inch, whether pull her away from or closer to me.

I guess when Max has decided she really does need to breathe more than she needs to kiss me, she breaks apart from our embrace. I can hear her fast paced breathing. I can feel her eyes boring into mine, searching for a reaction. But I can't give her one.

I'm looking over the top of her head in numb response when I see a picture firmly mounted on the wall. Upon closer inspection, I begin to recall when we took that picture. It's of Max and I, standing on the top floor of the Empire State building on our fifth grade field trip. As I glance around the room, I spy more and more pictures of myself and Max. Some might call it freaky or obsessive that she has so much memorabilia in her place of us, but that's just Max. She likes to be surrounded by those she loves,…and she loves me.

I look back down into Max's large, brown eyes and let out a breath of air that I didn't realize I was holding.

"Well?" she asks, still breathless.

After what seems like a few centuries, I answer, "What? What do you want me to say?"

Max lets out a frustrated sigh and looks at the floor solemnly. When she looks up into my eyes once more, she says, "Admit it."

"Admit what?" I ask, no emotion in my voice.

"That you felt that connection." She replies immediately. "Tell me you love me, that you realize now how good we could be together."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Is my witty reply.

Max grabs onto my shirt collar before saying, "You don't need her, Zack."

At the implication of Maddie, my hurt seems to squeeze. I've just betrayed her. But does it really count if I didn't kiss her back? We can't seem to be together for more than an hour before something goes wrong. This definitely constitutes for something that is wrong.

Breaking out of Max's grasp, I say, "You don't know that Max. I do need her!" While I wished my comeback was angry and confidant, I ended up sounding whiny and weak. The two things I hate the most.

"She doesn't deserve you!" Max says, her voice full of conviction.

At that my logic and senses seem to kick in. "What the hell do you know Max?" I yell. "You have no idea of my relationship with Maddie. And how dare you kiss me, while my fiancée is at home with a diamond ring on her finger as a testimony to our future! You can't be in that future Max. I will never love you the way you want me too; the way that I love Maddie, so you just need to…get over it! Leave me alone!"

"Fine! But tell me something first! Did you think about her as we kissed?" she demands.

As I try to recall what was going through my mind as we kissed, I froze in fear. I must have thought of Maddie, right? When I can't make myself remember thinking about her, I feel rage consume me. I hate how Max is making me question my love for Maddie that I know is true. Feeling frustrated and scared, I rack my brain for an answer to this situation.

"You didn't pull away either." She says, answering my silence.

"Stop it!" I yell at Max. I don't exactly know what I'm telling her to stop, just that I want to quit pressuring me like this.

And with that I walk out of her apartment, slamming the door on the way out.

Just as her mother did when she was three.

MMPOV

That fucking jerk!

I kick a nearby end table, spilling my coffee that was on it. I can't find it in myself to care as I angrily plop down on the couch that Zack was sitting on moments ago. I hate Zack so much! I hate how he can make me feel sad and angry with just a few words out of his mouth. No one can do that; I've never let anyone in enough to let them effect me. Except Zack. And this is what I get for that.

Once the anger passes, I feel sadness wash over, which is even worse. I pull a couch pillow to me and hug it tightly. As I feel tears slide down my face, I fully surrender to the emotions in my, heaving out loud sobs.

Zack looked so serious when he told me that he could never love me the way that I want him to. And I almost believed him. I'm still debating with myself over whether he was telling the truth. But somewhere deep down inside me, I know for a fact that he loves me just as I do him. Don't ask me how I know; I can't even begin to explain it.

What's hurting me most right now is that he left. Left as if this whole encounter could be escaped from. He promised me he wouldn't leave. And he's kept that promise since he made it, when we were fifteen.

I lie down and rest my head for a few minutes, whishing away my awful headache. Suddenly, I hear my door being thrust open and my arms immediately wrap around the one I love.

"You came back." I whisper.

"I always will." He replies.

"And you'll admit your feelings for me eventually." I respond with firm conviction.

He pulls away from our hug and penetrates my eyes with a longing look.

"Max," he sighs. "Please don't push this. I meant what I said before. I want you in my life, but you're…really putting me in a hard position by asking me to be with you. I'm not going to, but I want to be your friend. Can try to go back to the way we were before?"

"For now." I relent. "I won't push you anymore, Zack. You know how I feel, and that's enough. When you finally figure out things for yourself, I'll be here."

MFPOV

I'm cutting vegetables for dinner as I see Zack stumble through the doorway. He shuffles his way over the couch and plops down on his back, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

Putting down the knife, I stroll over to him. "What's up baby?" I ask, falling down on top of him.

He wraps his arms around me and holds me in a tight embrace. "I love you." He murmurs into my hair.

"I love you to." I chuckle back, kissing his neck. "Now, tell me what's going on. Have a bad day or something?" 

"I guess you could say that." He replies, sitting up and positioning ourselves comfortably on the couch.

Looking at his expression, I realize how serious of a situation this must be. His face looks tormented and he can't stop bouncing his knee, signaling me to his nervousness.

"Zack," I say firmly. "What's going on?"

"I…I don't even know where to begin." He replies, running his hands through his disheveled hair.

"How about from the beginning?" I prompt him.

He lets out a large breath before starting. "I went to Max's today…"

Oh, shit. This can't be good, I think to myself.

"She…she admitted to having feelings for me…and she k-kissed me." He says, wincing.

I immediately turn my head away, as if I'd been slapped. I lock my jaw and look back into his pleading eyes.

"I know you're mad,…but please-"

"Did you kiss her back?" I demand, interrupting him.

"No." he says with sincerity. "I swear."

After looking for a few more moments, I muster up the courage to ask the dreaded question that keeps nagging in my head. "Do you love her back?"

Silent seconds tick by, each one feeling like years.

"Too long." I wisher, getting up from the couch, tears clouding my vision.

I walk briskly into the kitchen, wiping the tears away from my eyes as soon as they fall. I hear Zack walking closely behind me as we enter the room.

"Maddie wait-" he says, touching my shoulder.

I instantaneously pull away from his contact, flinching.

"Don't you lay a finger on me!" I yell, putting away the dishes I had set out for dinner.

"Let me explain!" Zack pleads. "I do love her, but not in the way I love you Maddie."

"Oh, wait. Let me guess." I say harshly. "You love her like a sister. Newsflash Zack! You don't make out with your sister!"

"We didn't – I don't-"

"Oh save it Zack! God I hate you so much!" I yell, shoving the plates roughly into the cabinet.

"Maddie please calm down! I'm not explaining this right!" he exclaims passionately. "Max kissed me for two seconds tops. And I didn't kiss her back. I love you, Maddie. You and only you. Why don't you believe me?"

"Because I can see it in your eyes." I say softly.

"Bullshit, Maddie." He says immediately. "The only love you could possibly be seeing in my eyes right now is for you. Not Max."

"Did you ever love her?" I ask, stubbornly.

Zack looks away and fiddles with the countertop. That's all the answer I need.

"Love doesn't go away." I say sadly as I leave the room, suddenly feeling as though I can't breathe.

Zack once again follows me, saying, "Why are you so mad at me Maddie? I love you more than anyone, and that's all that matters. I forgave you when you kissed that random guy at the bar. Why can't you forgive me?"

"There's a big difference from what you did and what I did. I didn't _love _the guy that I kissed!" I yell, getting emotional again. "I hate that fucking bitch!"

"Hey! Don't call her that!" Zack jumps in to her defense, and that's when I lose it.

I begin to hyperventilate, and Zack realizes his error, "This does not need to be a big deal. This is unnecessary drama! I didn't even do anything! I told her I loved you and to forget her romantic feelings for me. I did all that I could have done in that situation. Why do you hate me so much then?"

"Because you made me love you!" I shout. "You worked for years to win me over. And when you finally got me, you felt bored, just like everybody said you would. And now when you got me where you want me, you fall in love with another women! You bastard!"

What I do next is the most painful thing that I have every done in my entire life.

I pull the engagement ring, feeling like a tone, off of my finger and put it in his palm. Immediately after, I open the door and shove him out of our apartment, locking it behind him before I collapse into sobs.

**AN: Another chapter! I don't think this one is as long as my usual ones are, but I think that a lot happened in this chapter. So what do you guys think? Is Maddie being a drama? Do you believe that Zack is in love with Max? I'm sure many of you are upset at this chapter, but this story wouldn't be fun to read if Zack and Maddie had perfect lives. I promise, it will be worth it in the end. This story's main focus, obviously, is the love triangle between Maddie, Zack, and Max. The sequel to this story, probably the last in the series, will focus more on other issues too. Anyway, hope you like this chapter and please review! If I get eight reviews, I promise to update next week! **

**To my anonymous reviewers: **

**Bails: Thanks a TON for the review! I'm super happy that you liked the last chapter. I do watch a soap opera, so maybe that's where I draw some of my inspiration, haha. Thank you for the compliments; it means a lot! And I like exclamation points too! **

**Anonymous Peep: Haha, people come up with the funniest pen names. Mines pretty lame, lol. Anything, thank you for the review and I really hope you like this chapter. **


	12. Final Decisionsreal one

Final Decisions

**AN: Hey guys! I know it has been a ridiculously long time since I updated. I'm SO sorry for that. As usual, PLEASE look at the last chapter if you forgot what happened last time. Thanks! **

MMPOV(Max)

Reluctantly, I open my eyes to the bright sun shining through my window. My head hurts and my throat feels dry due to lack of water, I guess. But the thing that I notice the most is the weight I feel on top of my waist. I slowly turn around to face Zack, sleeping with his mouth open and looking like the absolute image of innocence.

I smile at him, loving the fact that he was the first person I saw when I woke up. I could really get used to that.

"Zack," I whisper. "Time to get up."

As expected, I get no response from Zack.

I give him a gentle shove and say a little louder, "Rise and shine."

"Ten more minutes Maddie," He murmurs, rolling so that he's facing away from me.

Well…that stung. An indescribable jealously and rage courses through my veins at the mention of her evil name. I hate how Maddie is always in Zack's head, even when he's around me. This isn't the first time this mistake has happened. Oh, no. He frequently says her name instead of mine in casual conversation. I always laugh it off on the outside, but really, inside I'm fuming at the idea that his mind is on her.

To get Zack up, and since I'm still bitter about the wrong name thing, I kick Zack off the bed.

After hearing a loud thump, I see a pair of aqua-blue eyes glaring up at me from his position on the floor.

I can't help the bellyaching laugh that I get once looking at his expression. No sooner then I've started laughing, Zack has gotten up off the floor and plopped on top of me, on the bed and begins to tickle me.

"What was that for? Huh, Maxy?" he manages to get out between my squirming and kicking at his actions.

Refusing to answer his question due to my insecurities and just plain stubbornness, I decide to get out of his grasp with the famous groin kick. Zack is one step ahead of me though and has encircled my legs with his left arm before I get the chance to show off my awesome leg muscles.

"Well?" he asks, panting from the exertion of holding me down.

Admitting my defeat, I stop struggling and answer, "You called me Maddie."

His hold on me immediately disappears as he quickly sits up. My heart spasms at the look on his face. I know that look. It's the "I miss Maddie so much that I can't stand it, and I have to see her now" look. He clenches the sheets in his fists and squeezes his eyes shut tightly. When he opens them again, he leans his head against the bed board and lets out a large sigh.

"I've fucked up royally…again," he mutters.

"What are you talking about? What did I do wrong?" I ask, worried I've pushed him too far.

"No, Max….it's not you-"

"It's me?" I ask. "Really? Even you aren't capable of a line that corny, are you?"

Zack runs a hand through his hair in frustration before saying, "I did exactly what was expected of me. What she expected of me. I came to you."

"And was that really such a bad thing?" I counter immediately. "I mean, she kicked you out for God's sack! All you wanted was a place to crash for a couple of nights."

Zack is silent for awhile before responding. While playing with a loose thread on his clothing, he says, "I was talking about…how I kissed you. Say anything you want Max, but that was just…wrong."

"I beg to differ," I interject again. "You two are broken up, so it's not like you cheated on her or anything."

At the mention of his ended engagement with Maddie, Zack lets out a gasp and clenches a hand over his heart in pain. I know that right now I should be the nice, supporting friend, but his reaction pisses me off. He needs to get over her! And he can't do that if he lets her effect him like this.

Trying to make a joke out it, I say, "A little melodramatic Zack, don't you think?"

Zack immediately looks at me in the eyes, intense pain shining in his own, before he gets up from the bed. He grabs his shoes and frantically tries to put them on, all the while muttering under his breath in incomprehensible speech.

"Wait!" I yell, getting up and blocking his exit from my room when he tries to leave. "What the hell just happened? Where are you going?"

"Where do you think? Maddie." He replies, trying to get past me without forcing me out of his way.

"Not going to happen, Zack." I reply.

Zack suddenly drops to his knees. He grabs my legs and looks up at me sincerely before pleading, "Please Max, please. I won't touch you, because I know it upsets you. I promised not to do what your father did. But please, Max! I have to go! I need to see Maddie; I've got to apologize to her. I need to go!"

I drop to my knees in front of him, cupping face in the palms of my hands.

I hold back tears as I say, "Zack, you need to stop this. That woman is like a drug to you."

I see him roll his eyes at my analogy of her again. I ignore him and continue, "You know it's true. You were on your knees begging at me like a lunatic to let you get to her again. You were like an addict needing your heroin. Don't you see how unhealthy that is Zack? You're not the boy I knew when I was twelve…where is he? I need him back."

"You're wrong. I'm not like that." He whispers.

"You are. You can't see it…but it's so unhealthy. Look what it's doing to you." I reply back. "Let me show you what clean, real love feels like."

And with that, I lean foreword and press my trembling lips to his.

ZPOV

When Max kisses me, the world doesn't end. It doesn't kill me or pain me, like I thought kissing anyone besides Maddie would.

But, it doesn't feel good either.

I mean, sure, its okay and all, but I don't get the jolts of electricity, the burst of colors before my eyes, or the invincible feeling I get when I kiss Maddie. Maybe Max is right though. What if my relationship with Maddie has been all about the highs I feel when being with her?

Before I can let my head get anymore confused, my phone rings. I break apart from Max's embrace and take my cell phone from my pants pocket. When I open it, I see that I've received a text from London. I hesitantly open it and read:

_You need to go back home ASAP._

_I just dropped Maddie off at the apartment, to her request, but she looked really distraught._

_Yeah, I can use big words like that._

_But really Zack, make this right or I will come after you. _

_When I last looked at her, her make-up was smeared (eek!) and she was dry heaving/crying into the sink. _

_It's not pretty. _

_London _

When I'm done reading London's text, I let out a large breath I didn't realize I was holding. I'm thinking about what the quickest way to get home is, considering that I don't have my car with me, when I look up to see Max's confused face looking at me.

"You need to drive me home." I say to her.

For the last thirty minutes, I've been a fidgety mess.

My breaths have been trembling, my legs shaking, my hands playing and fiddling with anything I could get my hands on.

After Max reluctantly agreed to drive me home, she's been completely silent. Normally, this would worry me, but I don't have time or energy to think about Max right now, as cruel as it sounds. The only thing that I can focus on is Maddie: getting to her, wondering how she's doing, thinking about what I'm going to say to her…the list goes on and on.

When we finally enter the parking lot, Max pulls into a parking spot and turns off the engine. I'm ready to sprint out of the car as soon as we stop, taking my seatbelt off and grabbing the door handle.

"Wait," Max says softly. "I need to tell you something before you go."

With all my willpower, I release my grip on the door handle and face her.

She takes a soft breath and says, "I love you, Zack. I know that you know that but…I wanted to remind you of that one more time before you left. And you said you loved me too; I know you didn't lie about that. We could be…so perfect for each other. I wouldn't hurt you like she does. I know that you think that what you feel for her is love, but it's not. I've said it before, and I'll say it again. She's a drug, Zack. A bad, powerful drug that has complete control over you. It's not safe and it's not healthy."

I look at Max for several moments, trying to process all of what she has said. No matter how I hard I try to see through Max's eyes though, I can't make myself believe that Maddie is harmful to me. Her comparison of her being a drug seems too daunting, too evil to be my Maddie.

Suddenly, the perfect way show how wonderful and beautiful Maddie is pops into my head.

"She's not a drug," I say to Max. "She's the sun."

Getting no reaction from Max, I continue. "Maddie is that light in my life that makes me get up and work hard. I do need her, yes, but it's much different then a need for a drug. She makes me happy, she brightens my life, she fills me with joy, and at the end of the day, she still shines…just like the sun. And just like the sun, she will always be around me everyday, as I will be with her."

Max stares at me with a blank expression.

"I guess you could also explain my need for her, like air." I carry on. "I need her, but being with her doesn't bring harm me, like a drug would, but fills me with life, just like air.

"There is no way to put into words how amazing Maddie is or our love for each other. I can't even begin to describe it, but I hope you understand a little better now, Max. Hurting you is the last thing I want to do, but…it's her. It's always going to be her. She's it for me; my soul mate."

"No," Max says stubbornly, shaking her head. "That's not true."

"If I decided to stay in this car and be with only you for the rest of my life, my mind would always be thinking of her, my dreams would be filled with her, I would always compare what we did to memories of her and me. It's not a debate in my mind anymore, Max. I've made my decision.

"I know it will be hard, but you've got to get over me. You need to find your "Maddie"".

I lean over the gearshift to give a light kiss on the cheek, and whisper in her ear, "You'll be okay. I know you will."

Deciding that there is nothing more that I can say or do to help the situation, I get out of the car on weak legs and head towards our apartment, ready to do whatever I have to in order to get my sweet thang back.

**AN: Hi everyone! I know it's been a ridiculously long time since I last updated, but I got really bad news last week and was in a shitty mood for a while. I didn't want to write when I was in such a state, because I didn't want to let my emotions effect what was supposed to happen in the story. I probably would have ended up doing something stupid, like killing a character off, so it wasn't a good time to write for me. Anyway, I'm sorry again, and I am feeling much better, so I'm back to writing. I hope you all liked this chapter and had a great Thanksgiving! **

**Not a ton happened in this chapter, but next chapter is going to be EPIC! I can't wait! **

**To my anonymous reviewers:**

**Bails:**

** Thanks a ton for the review, as always! Haha, I know you were really frustrated with Max, so I hope this satisfies you a bit. I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! Trust me, I do have a plan. Haha. Always keep hope alive! (If what I wrote didn't really make a lot of sense, sorry. You reviewed awhile ago, so I don't know if you remember what you wrote, but I answered all your questions. Haha I'm so awkward!)**

**Sweetsandwichmuncher:**

** Your penname makes me hungry, lol. Anyway, thanks for the review and I hope you like what Zack decided!**

**Lady alice101:**

** Thank-you for the review. I'm really sorry to keep you waiting so long for this chapter, but I hope it was worth it! **


	13. Effortless Wishes

Effortless Wishes

**AN: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! I decided to update tonight just because of them! Hope you like the chapter. Just so you know, LPOV = London's POV **

ZPOV

As I sprint towards the stairs leading to our apartment, I feel like a new man. Honestly, when I thought about coming home, I expected to feel upset or at least a little sad for leaving Max, but the only thing I can focus on is Maddie. Trying to think of anything else is impossible, and if that makes me a douche bag, then so be it. I guess I should be thankful for London, since her text was the thing that triggered my epiphany that Maddie is the only woman I could ever be with permanently.

When I finally make it up to the apartment door, I'm out of breath. All the adrenaline coursing through my body made it possible to sprint up the flights of stairs faster than an elevator could ever carry me. I start knocking ferociously on the door, while searching through all of my pockets for my key, seeking the quickest way into my apartment and my loves life.

My hands begin to tremble with excitement and with nervousness before the door is opened in front of me, and I'm greeted to the most wonderful, upsetting sight I have ever seen. It literally feels like my eyes are relieved from some great burden when I look at Maddie, after not seeing her for a couple days. Not being able to control my actions once I'm in her presence, I charge at her like bull does a matador and squeeze the living hell out of her.

I hear her gasp loudly and for one precious moment, I feel her hold me just as tightly. I savor this moment, not knowing what might happen next.

Feeling her squirm in my arms, trying to get out of my embrace, just makes me hold onto her tighter and whisper, "Not yet."

She goes limp, stubbornly letting it be known to me how she wishes for me to let go of her. When I comply with her unspoken wishes and break apart from our hug to look at her gorgeous face, she looks at me as if I'm not real.

And that is why her sight is upsetting, as well as wonderful. Don't get me wrong; I'm more than glad to see her. But her appearance is disconcerting. Her hair is untamed, she's dressed in her pajamas even though it's five at night, and her eyes are swollen with bags from seems like sleep deprivation and crying.

"What are you doing here?" Maddie asks, and once again I'm filled with happiness and dread. Happiness at finally hearing her beautiful voice grace my ears with their sound; dread from hearing how dead she sounds.

"The question should be why I ever left. I'm here to stay, Maddie." I reply back.

Maddie scoffs and rolls her eyes before saying, "This dream always feels so real."

"What are you talking about Sweet thang?" I ask, confused.

"Like you don't know." Maddie says unbelievingly. "You're just a figure of my imagination. When I wake up in the morning, I'll realize this was all a dream, get depressed again, and go back to crying in my dark room with the TV on."

My heart breaks at her words. London wasn't exaggerating. Knowing that I caused this pain, unnecessarily at that, kills me. I'm the one who's supposed to protect Maddie and make her happy; I'm not the one she's supposed to need protection from.

"Maddie," I say, my voice cracking with sadness. "This isn't a dream."

"You say that every time." She whispers, looking so fragile and broken.

"This isn't a dream Maddie. If this was a dream…would I be able to do this?" I ask, cupping her face into my hands. I lean down slowly, trying not to scare her away, and gently press my lips against hers. It's as if time has frozen for one precious moment and everything is back to normal. But then things go back into motion, and my heart soars as I feel Maddie start to kiss me back and run her fingers through my hair, like she always used to.

I eventually break apart from our embrace, not wanting to push things too fast.

Maddie looks at me with a dazed smile on her face and replies, "It really is you." And for a second, everything is fine, great really when you consider all that has happened. But I guess her heart realized I was real before her brain did, because all of sudden a look of shock crosses over her face and she gasps, "It's really you."

"It's really me." I repeat, giving her time to process everything. She's acting as if she hasn't seen me in years.

All of a sudden she gets a firm and unemotional look on her face, and her voice rings with hardness as she says, "Get out."

I expected her to say that at one point in our conversation, and I absolutely know I deserve it, but hearing her telling me to leave so coldly and harshly pains me.

I know that in order to win Maddie back, I'm going to be as persistent and stubborn as she is, so I simply reply, "No."

"Leave. Now." She responds, not letting emotion cross her voice or face. She walks calmly to the door, opens it, and makes a motion with her hand, signaling me to leave.

I turn my back to her, walk over to the couch, and plop myself down on one of the cushions.

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere." I say, using a tone just as firm as the one she's using with me.

I see Maddie close her eyes in anger and close the door loudly. Inside, I feel smug that I can still arouse emotions in her, but I keep my nonchalant façade on the outside. We stare at each other for what seems like hours, each waiting for the other to back down and give up. Finally, Maddie sighs and sits down next to me.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" she asks, exasperated.

"Because I love you,"' I reply simply, getting a surprised look from her. It pains me to know that I made her question my love for her. "And I'm sorry. I was wrong, Maddie. I was a jerk, a jackass, and every other name imaginable. And I'm so sorry for what I put you through. I love you Maddie, more than I could ever explain. No one could surpass what I feel for you. Not Christina from high school, not Max, not even Megan Fox. It's you, Maddie. It's you, it's always been you, and it's always going to be you. I love you, Sweet thang. I love you, I love you, I love-"

"Stop!" Maddie yells, getting up from the couch. "What do you expect, Zack? For you to be able to walk in here and have me just forgive you? I don't trust you anymore!"

"I know, and I deserve that." I say, getting up slowly from my spot on the couch. "I don't care how long it takes to get your trust back though. I'll never stop trying. And I know it might take awhile for us to get back to where we used to be, but we'll get there. I know we will, because you still love me. Our love can't every go away, you and I both know that."

"Goddamn you!" Maddie shouts in frustration. "You can't just…say stuff like that…after putting me through hell! I want to hate you so badly right now, but you won't even let me do that. How dare you walk in here and tell me stuff you read from some fortune cookie!"

"I didn't get it from a fortune cookie. It's how I feel." I say softly.

"Bullshit! One day you love me, one day you love her. Well, screw your fucking feelings. I don't give a shit about you right now." She replies.

Ouch.

"That's not true." I respond, desperately trying to get her to calm down.

"Oh, so now you know my feelings too?" She asks hysterically. "Fuck you!" She shouts, knocking over a few chairs.

"I devoted some of the best years of my life to you! And this how you repay me? I hate you!" She screams, picking up a vase and throwing it at my head.

Thankful for my quick reflexives, I duck my head and avoid the vase, hearing it smash on the wall behind me and shatter. I hastily run up to her and clutch her wrists with my hands.

"Maddie, stop! You need to calm down." I say, trying to lower the drama on this situation. She wasn't going to have that of course.

Maddie breaks away from my grip, but doesn't back away from me. "Can you do me a favor?" she asks in a hard voice.

Nervous of what she might ask me to do, I just stare at her with wide eyes.

Maddie continues as if I'd answered "yes" to her question. "Go die." She replies. "Just go die so that I can finally have some peace in my life!"

And then, before I can process what is going on, she grabs one of the fallen chairs and throws it at me.

I try to avoid the flying object, but it comes in contact with my left arm, making me grunt in pain and leaving a scratch, probably a bruise too. Looking at Maddie, I can see that she is not the person I once knew. What I did to her obviously hurt her more than I expected, and her seeing me is clearly causing her even more pain.

So, with an aching arm and heart, I leave the apartment to give her some peace.

ZPOV (later that night)

When I finally reach the bar, I make sure my fake I.D. is in my pocket before confidently entering the building. This place is the closet thing to a home that I have right now, considering I can't go to Maddie's, Max's, or any of my friend's houses, since they're all out partying like stupid college kids.

"Shot of scotch. Keep them coming." I order as soon as I find a barstool to sit down on.

The bartender is the lady from the last time I was here, and she seems to recognize me as she hands me my drink. "Bad day?" she asks.

I chuckle humorlessly, before downing the drink in one swallow.

"Hey, do you need a bandage for that or something, kid?" she asks.

I look down and see that blood has been running down my arm from the cut I got from the chair Maddie threw at me. The bartender goes to wipe my arm with a nearby napkin, but I push her hand away. As sick as it sounds, this cut is the closest thing I have to Maddie right now.

MFPOV

I call London, really needing a friend at the moment, but all of my calls go right to her voicemail. Lovely.

As I rack my brain for whom to call, an idea pops into my head. I know of at least one person who is always at the same place and happy to see me.

Which is how I found myself standing outside of Brad's door in the physch ward. After I got permission from the front desk lady to see him, she led me to his room, unlocked the door, and told me to holler if I needed anything. If she only knew.

I tentatively knock on the door, waiting for a response before I enter. When I go into the room, I immediately see Brad sitting on the couch in his room, reading a book. He looks up, and his facial expression instantly changes into one of shock at seeing me.

"Maddie!" he replies, getting up and comforting me with a warm hug. Funny, I never would have though that the guy who almost murdered the love of my life would be the one comforting me from the hurt that said love caused me. But, here I am. It's a twisted world.

"What's wrong?" Brad asks, concerned.

"Why makes you think anything's wrong?" I ask defensively.

"Well," he responds. "It's not everyday that you visit me at seven in the night in your penguin pajamas."

Shit. Busted. I was so frantic when I left that I didn't realize I wasn't dressed.

I sigh, sitting down on the couch, with Brad soon following suit. "I'm having a…bad day."

"I understand those." Brad says glumly. "So…how's your prince charming?"

I surprise myself when I burst into tears, but I can't seem to stop. Brad puts an arm around me and rocks me back and forth until I can get myself under control.

"Did that bastard hurt you?" Brad asks furiously.

"Don't call him a…yes, he did." I reply, and Brad's demeanor softens. "But I don't want to talk about him. How are you doing? You seem like you're…improving."

He chuckles before saying, "Yeah…I guess you could call it that. I haven't seen you around in a while though. I've missed you. Now, I can see that you obviously don't want to talk about…the name which shall not be spoken…but I-I kinda wrote him this…letter. Can you give it to him? You're the only I know who knows him."

Speechless, I take the letter from his hands. "Why did you do this?"

"The damn doctors made me. Said it would give both of us closure or some bullshit like that." He says, avoiding eye contact.

"I'll make sure it gets to him." I reply.

And although the next two hours of hanging out with Brad are pretty relaxing, I can't help feeling heavy at knowing that Zack won't be home when I get there.

LPOV

Cody brought me to this bar/club place. It's alright…I guess. If you're into dancing around poorly dressed strangers, which apparently Cody is. Oh, the things I do for love.

"Here you go, love." Cody says, handing me a bottle of water.

"Thanks sweetie." I reply, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Although Cody is the complete opposite of me in everyway imaginable, he's perfect for me. These last couple of years have been wonderful. I have never felt this way about a guy before, but Cody feels so right in my life. He grounds me and brings me back down to earth when I get too self-centered.

I slip my hand into his and take a sip from the water bottle. I turn around, looking for a place to sit, when I see a familiar blonde to the one next to me at the bar.

"Honey," I say worriedly. "There must be something in this drink, because I think I'm starting to see double."

"Huh?" Cody asks, immediately concerned.

I point to the similar guy at the bar, or as I have decided to call him, Cody number two.

"What's Zack doing here?" Cody asks curiously.

Oh! Things make more sense now! Cody number two is Zack! Wow, I'm so smarticle! Cody's really starting to rub off on me. I feel Cody tugging on my hand, and I follow him to the bar where Zack is currently drinking down shot after shot of God knows what.

"Zack…what are you doing?" Cody asks warily.

"What dosh itz looks like man?" Zack slurs. "Parrrrrtying!

Cody sighs, releasing my hand before helping Zack stand up from his seat. "Let's get out here bro."

"No!" Zack shouts drunkenly. "I wanna shtay here wif Maggie."

"Huh?" Cody asks, bewildered. I look behind Zack to see a girl with a nametag saying "Maggie" on her shirt making drinks.

"We're going. Now." Cody says firmly, slinging Zack's arm around his shoulders.

It's times like these that I feel bad for Cody. Although Zack and Cody are twins, Zack is technically older, but Cody has had to be the more mature one in their relationship, ever since they were kids. Zack's lucky to have him.

"No! Get off!" Zack shouts, clumsily pushing Cody off of him.

Cody looks worried as he says, "What's going on Zack?"

"Doesn't matter…she wants me dead." Zack mutters into his next drink.

Oh, shoot! What if Maddie is upset right now and really needs me? I lost my phone the other day, and haven't had the chance to replace it. What if she's been trying to contact me? I may not like helping people, but Maddie is different then everyone else. She's like as sister to me.

"What are you talking about?" Cody asks again.

"Leave me alone!" Zack shouts.

"No!" Cody yells. "Whether you want to admit it or not, you need a friend and place to stay for the night. Come home with me and we'll talk, okay? Maddie-"

At the mention of Maddie's name, Zack goes ballistic. Like seriously crazy. He whips around to face Cody and punches him hard, right in the jaw.

I gasp and quickly rush to help Cody up. "Are you okay?" I ask him.

He winces and replies, "Yes, thank-you. I think we should go now. This is just going to get worse if we stay."

"Okay." I say sadly, seeing how much it hurts him not to be able to help his brother. I know that Zack is going through a hard time right now, but he has no reason to hurt those who love him the most, especially his twin. "Hold on one second."

I go up to Zack, who is back to sitting on his barstool with his head in his hands.

"Hey, you." I speak, tugging his arms until he's facing me. "Show some damn respect to those around you. If I ever see you lay a hand on Cody again out of anger, you'll be sorry, got that? And another thing, stop feeling sorry for yourself and put some effort into your relationship."

With that, I take Cody's hand in mine and leave the bar with my head held high.

MFPOV

It's about eleven at night when I finally got home. My heart sank at the sight of the dark apartment in the exact same way as I left it before. Zack clearly has not been back.

I foolishly expected him to be sitting outside the door, attempting once again to get me to forgive him. Not that I would've forgiven him…or would I have? My time with Brad really calmed me down, to the point where I've wondered if maybe I was too hard on him before. I can't even really remember where or when this whole drama started; I just want it to be over with.

When he came over before and kissed me…I felt like things were back to normal. Being connected to him felt so right and natural that I didn't want it to end. And I'll admit…I miss him. Like crazy. This place is so much quieter without him in it.

I open my phone to see that I have no new messages from Zack, sparking anger inside of me. I anticipated him to be calling me nonstop, and the fact that he hasn't done anything of the sort makes me question his motives of coming over here in the first place. If he really wanted me that badly, he would at least put in some more effort in fixing this mess, right?

I decide to call him, fed up with these stupid mind games we always seem to be playing. His phone rings, but goes to his voicemail, so I decide to leave him a message.

"Zack, it's me Maddie. Remember, the girl you supposedly love? Yeah, well…what's up? You've seemed to disappear since I last saw you. Should I be saying hi to Max too, because I know she's probably with you. Have fun with her, you douche."

At 11:30 I leave him another message:

"Hey jerk, what, are you avoiding me now? Real mature. Or are you just "busy" with a certain someone. Just wanted to remind you how terribly and obnoxiously insensitive you are. Bye sweet thang."

Another one at 11:50:

"Fine, ignore me. I don't care. Really, I don't. Go along, fucking all the girls you see. Don't worry about me. I'll be here, crying thanks to you. Good riddance."

Again at 11:58:

"You don't even have the decency to call me, do you? What are you, scared? Ha. You're pathetic."

And one more at 12:01:

"Okay, seriously, would it kill you to call me back to give me some peace of mind? If you think I'm going to start getting worried about you, I'm not. Really. I'm not. But call, okay? Love y – Bye."

ZPOV

Pain sucks. The only thing worse then having emotional pain…is having emotional pain along with physical pain. 

I groan, trying to get a bearing on my surroundings. I see smoke coming from somewhere and lots of trees. Without moving my head, I glance down at my watch. Amazingly I'm able to see that the hands are pointing to the twelve…although knowing the time doesn't help me at all.

One moment I was focusing on staying on the correct side of the yellow lines on the road, and the next, I see a deer jump out in front of my car. It all happened so fast then, but I'm pretty sure I impulsively turned my car away from the creature, and that's how I ended up here.

With a totaled car on the side of a wooded road, feeling like my whole body is breaking.

Well, Maddie may just get her wish after all.

**AN: Ah! Intense! Please don't kill me for leaving it off there, because if you do you'll never know what happens. Just in case you're curious, yes, I do have a plan for this story, so don't worry. Even though this chapter was kind of depressing, I hope you liked it. I stayed up super late just to finish it for you all; I started writing at midnight and now its four in the morning here. This is the most depressing chapter in this whole story, in my opinion, so I guess it only goes up from here. This story is 15 chapters long, excluding chapters with only author notes. Please review! I really love your reviews! I was SO blown away with all the reviews I got last chapter. I was literally speechless! Thank you all so much. There are no words to describe how much each one means to me, as corny as that sounds. It puts me in a good mood for the holidays and for writing more chapters! Love you all and thanks for reading!**

**To my anonymous reviewers:**

** redsoxdude 1992 – Thanks for the review! Hope you like the chapter and thanks for encouraging me to update faster.**

** Dying to know – Currently, there are five more chapters left in the story. Thanks for the review! It got me to update quicker. **

** The dude – Thanks for the review and the compliments. I hurried for the next chapter, so I hope you like it **

** The Rock – I'm so glad you like my story! Thanks for the review and happy reading!**

** Zaddie Lover – I love Zaddie too! Zack and Maddie didn't end up making love in this chapter. I felt that it would be better to decide for that to happen when things are more settled, but we'll see…hehe. **

** Zaya hater – I agree that Zack and Maddie are the best couple ever! I don't really hate the Zaya pairing, but if I had to choose who he would be with, it would definitely be Maddie. I hope you like this chapter! **

** Zaddie Forever – If I find motivation to and if everyone says they want me to, then I will right a sequel to this story. I hope you found this episode as epic as I did. Thank you so much for the review! I loved it! **

** Maddie is Zack's Sweet thang – Aw, I'm so glad that you like my story. That means a lot to me. I like writing Zack and Maddie moments the most, so that's probably why they're most fun to read. Haha, yes, everyone seems to be asking for an update. Hope you liked the chapter! **

** Jellybeanz – Thanks so much for the compliment and happy reading!  
**

** Bails – Haha, I knew that you would be glad he finally chose Maddie over Max. I LOVE LOUD REVIEWS! Haha, but really, they're great! Stay tuned and thanks for the review! **


	14. The Healing Process

**The Healing Process**

**AN: Hi everyone! Another update! I know, I know…it's about time, right? Just so you know, CPOV means Cody's POV. Happy reading! **

ZPOV

I groan for about the 100th time in the last minute. My body is throbbing and my chest feels as if a cinderblock is sitting on it. I try to assess the extent of the damage created and groan once more as I try to move my body. Okay, I'm not going to do that again. As far as I can tell though, I don't seem to be losing a lot of blood.

What now?

I could sit here until some person drives by, who would call 911, but who knows how long that would take?

The only thing my pounding head can think of doing is calling someone for help. I glance to the passenger seat of the car, without turning my head, and spy my phone sitting innocently on the seat. Raising my right arm slowly, I carefully reach for the phone, making sure not to lean over too much. I wince when I grab the phone in my hand, feeling throbs of pain going up and down my arm.

I manage to press the speakerphone button before speed dialing the only one who could help me right now.

MPOV 

The nerve of that man. I continue cursing Zack out in my head when I hear my phone ring.

"Speaking of the devil," I mutter once I look at the caller I.D. After the second ring, I decide to answer. "What?" I ask, sharply.

For a moment, all I hear is some rustling go on in the background. "Zack?" I ask, looking down at the phone to make sure it was indeed Zack that was calling me.

I'm about to hang-up, thinking that he misdialed me, when I faintly hear him say, "Maddie."

"Zack?" I ask anxiously, not liking the sound of his voice, "What's going on?"

"I…I n-need –" His speech is cut off by a loud groan.

I begin to panic, automatically assuming the worse and hoping that I'm wrong. "Zack, what's wrong?"

After a few more moments of silence, he responds, "I got…in an accident. Please…ugh Maddie…please."

"Oh my god." I mutter, clutching the counter near me for support. My heart starts racing and my head starts spinning as I try to grasp onto reality. When I finally can keep a handle of myself, for the most part, I say, "I'm calling 911. Where are you?"

"I'm on the road…near the bar. The one with…the big curve. I'm near the trees. Don't…don't call an ambulance." He manages to get out.

"What?" I screech, flabbergasted. "Why not? You need help, Zack!"

"The hospital would run some…blood test, that would show that…I've been drinking underage. I would get…kicked out of school…possible jail." He says, his voice growing fainter.

"God, Zack. That doesn't matter right now." I respond immediately. "You have to be safe."

Zack groans again before muttering, "I'm not seriously injured Maddie…I promise. Just…sore. Come get me…please."

"Of course," I reply, grabbing my keys and running out the door. "I'll be there in two minutes."

I speed down the curvy road, going 65 mph in a 30 mph zone, needing to get to Zack as soon as possible. After what feels like years, I approach the large turn in the road, expecting to see the worse. As I come around the bend, I spy a black car smashed against a tree.

Before my car can screech to a stop, I jump from my seat, sprinting to Zack's car. Upon arrival, I'm relieved beyond belief to see that most of the damage is to the front of the car and the passenger side.

With shaky hands, I open the driver door. When I look at Zack's face, I swear to God that my heart skips a few beats. He has a cut down the side of his face, probably from the broken windshield, the airbag is deflated on the steering wheel, and his eyes are clenched shut, while his hands are in strong fists. He looks so broken right then, and I don't know how to help him. All I know is that he needs to be okay. He just has to be.

"Zack?" I whisper, afraid of startling him.

His eyes immediately open, and for just a moment I see the happy, joyful Zack I've always known. But too quickly that image is gone, replaced by the pain that must be scorching his body right now.

"Maddie…I –" he starts, before I cut him off.

"Shh." I whisper soothingly, while I unbuckle his seatbelt very cautiously.

I check his body thoroughly for any open wounds or critical medical conditions. Seeing none, I reach under his bent knees and move his legs outside the car. He gasps when his feet touch the floor, and my heart spasms at the sound.

Next, I put my hands under his arms to try to hoist him up, while I say, "Grab onto me if you can." He clutches my shoulder with his left hand, while I get him into a standing position. "What hurts?" I ask with concern.

He grits his teeth as he replies, "Right…side of body."

With this information, I put his left arm around my shoulders and hook my fingers around a belt loop on his jeans near the center of his back, not wanting to touch his right side. After what seems like hours, we finally make it the passenger side of my car that I had yet to turn off. I open the door and carefully guide him to his seat, wincing when I hear his whimpers.

As soon as he is settled, I get into the driver's side of the car and begin to steer my way out of the side of the road. When I glance to Zack, I notice that his eyes are closed again. "I think we should go the hospital. This can't be safe."

Zack immediately opens his eyes wide and protests, "No! The long term effects…aren't worth it. Take me home. Please, Maddie."

I can't stand to see him in pain, and I would never forgive myself if he injures himself permanently…or worse, just because I agreed to not take him to the hospital. "No," I disagree. "No, your health is more important than some college. You need to see a doctor."

"I agree," he responds. "It's good that we know one then…isn't it?"

CPOV 

I wince as London places the ice pack against my jaw. London frowns and rubs my hand soothingly.

"Are you okay?" she asks, worry etched in her face.

I smile sadly and say, "I'll live."

"You were so badass today. Tough Cody is definitely a turn on." London says with a mischievous look in her eyes. I'll remember that for later, I tell myself mentally.

"Please," I scoff. "You were more badass then me. All I did was get punched."

"If you insist," London sighs, letting the subject drop. London appears to be thinking hard before saying, "What is wrong with those two? They're one of the most in love couples that I know…but they never seem to be able to make it work. Why won't they cut all the bullshit and live happily ever after?"

I sigh unhappily before saying, "Because real life sucks. And Zack is too immature to deal with life." I add, still bitter about the punch to my face he gave me. As much as I hate to admit it, he can really pack a punch.

"Well, Maddie is too dramatic for her own good also." London adds.

"They could really learn a thing or two from us." I say with a smile, before leaning in and giving London a passionate kiss, which she eagerly accepts.

Just as things are about to get really heated, my phone decides to ring. I look down at the screen and see that it's Maddie calling. That's weird; she usually doesn't call me. I'm about to brush it off as revenge for all the times I've interrupted Zack and her, but something doesn't feel right. London groans in frustration as I open the phone to talk.

"Hello?" I ask, even though I know who's on the other line.

"Cody, it's me. Maddie." She says, sounding frantic and jumbled up. "You need to come over. Now."

"What? Why?" I ask in a whiny voice, staring longingly at London.

"Zack," she replies. "He got into a…car accident. I know you're not a doctor, but please just check up on him. I'm worried about him and I need to know he's okay."

I forgot how to speak for a moment, trying to process this news. It seems like only ten minutes ago Zack was giving me his left hook, and now he's…hurt. Fuck, that can't be the last memory he has of me.

As soon as my sense has returned to me, I yell, "Well, why don't you bring him to the hospital? Damn it, he needs a certified doctor to look at him. How badly is he hurt? Call 911!"

I begin hyperventilating as I think of my only sibling, my twin…dying.

"Calm down," Maddie says, not sounding calm at all herself. "He's not critically injured. He refuses to go to the hospital because of some stupid blood tests or something. You know how stubborn he is. So just come over. Now, please. Please hurry."

"I'll be over in ten." I reply, hanging up the phone and looking at my confused girlfriend, before grabbing her hand and sprinting out the door.

ZPOV

I cringe as another ice pack is applied to my head.

"Jesus Maddie, what are you trying to do? Freeze me to death?" I ask sarcastically.

She doesn't seem to appreciate the joke though, glaring at me while making sure the icepack isn't going to slip.

Right now, I'm lying on the couch in the apartment that I was kicked out of…how long ago was it? I frown, hating the feeling of being confused.

"What's wrong?" Maddie asks, immediately noticing my discomfort.

"Nothing," I mutter sadly. "I'm fine."

"This doesn't look very fine to me." Maddie says softly, while lightly caressing my face.

"You scared the shit out of me." She admits. I raise my eyebrows in surprise; Maddie rarely curses. "You can't do that to me ever again, Zack. I can't…live without you."

I laugh humorlessly, "You didn't seem to think that way when you kicked me out."

Maddie looks sad at that reminder, and I instantly regret recapping on that moment. I hate seeing her sad, especially if I'm the one causing it.

"I'm sorry." I apologize. "I'm not really thinking right now. Don't listen to what I'm saying. My head's…confuzzled."

Maddie smirks sadly at me before saying, "Don't apologize. You're right. There were a lot of things we both could have done differently…but….let's not go into that now. You need to rest."

"I'm fine," I groan, this time from frustration.

Maddie rolls her eyes and goes back to the soothing caresses to my face. I sigh happily, leaning into her touch and looking at her lovingly. She's staring back at me, just inches away. I feel a sudden urge to close that distance. Since I can't lean in to her, I put my left hand behind her head and slowly pull her towards me.

Her breath hitches as our lips are about to reconnect finally. When I can practically feel her lips against mine, a loud and fast knocking ruins the moment.

I almost scream in frustration and anger, wanting whoever is on the other side of that door to go away forever…and never come back.

Maddie gets up from her kneeling position on the floor to answer the door. I hear some muttering and some shuffling, and before I know it, I see my twin brother standing in front of me.

"What's up bro?" I ask, hating the pitying look he's giving me right now.

"What's up bro?" he asks incredulously, running a hand through his hair. "How the fuck did this happen?"

Well, I guess being hurt makes the people around me curse a whole lot more.

Cody sits on a nearby coffee table and London joins him, while Maddie resumes her kneeling position next to me. I think she unconsciously grabs my hand, but it has the calming effect it has always had nonetheless.

"After I left the bar," I begin, not looking forward to telling the story. "I started driving. I didn't feel very drunk, honestly. Then…a deer jumped in front of my car. I tried to avoid it…and ended up smashing into a tree."

I close my eyes tightly when I remember the sound of the metal scraping and the glass breaking during the collision.

"Where did this happen?" Cody asks, concerned.

For some reason, talking about the accident gets my pulse racing. Perhaps it's from the shock of the whole incident or the memories of the pain, but I want more than anything to change the topic of conversation.

"Can you look at him please?" Maddie questions Cody, saving me from a possible embarrassing breakdown in front of Cody and London. If it was just Maddie and I, I wouldn't care about it as much, but I have an image to uphold. I shoot Maddie a thankful look and she just smiles sadly at me.

Cody sighs and kneels down next to Maddie. He goes into doctor mode, examining me quickly and thoroughly, while questioning me about what hurt the most.

"Well," Cody says, running a hand through his hair again. "I think the muscles in your right arm are sore from the…impact. And I'm pretty sure your right ankle is sprained…though I don't know because x-rays can only be done at the _hospital_."

I roll my eyes at his emphasis and say, "What do I need to do, doc?"

"Ice, ice, and ice." He replies. "And elevate your ankle. That's all that can really be done right now. When you go to the hospital, which you will when the alcohol is out of your system, they can give you a more definite and detailed answer."

"Oh, trust me. We're going first thing tomorrow." Maddie responds, giving me a stern look when I try to protest.

"One more thing," Cody adds. "I'm pretty sure you have a concussion. I'm not sure how severe it is, but you _must_ be careful. I'm serious. Maddie, don't let him sleep and keep him talking. If his headache gets worse, take him to the hospital, okay?."

I glare at him, not liking how he's talking as if I'm not present, but Maddie ignores me and agrees to do as Cody asked.

When Cody seems satisfied that he's done all he can do, he leans down and gives me a kiss on the cheek before whispering in my ear, "I'm sorry about before."

"Me too." I say back, hugging with my good arm.

London gives me a light hug as well, before she leaves with her boyfriend. When they are gone, I give Maddie a mischievous look before saying, "So…where were we?"

Maddie smirks at me and gets close to me. I feel my pulse start to quicken when she leans down, but am soon disappointed when she kisses my chin instead of my pursed lips.

"We'll talk tomorrow, Zack. Right now though, I need to keep you awake until morning." She murmurs.

"Well," I respond. "I have a few ideas of how you could do that."

Maddie rolls her eyes for the millionth time today before saying, "I'm going to load you up with a ton of sweets and make you watch action movies till sunrise. But first, let's get you off this uncomfortable couch and into our bed."

As she helps me up, I can help but smile widely at the mention of _our_ bed. Maybe this accident was a wake-up call for us. We have to live each day like it's our last, and I plan on doing just that. With Maddie.

**AN: Hey guys! Merry Christmas! Sorry for the delayed update! I just wasn't very motivated to write this past week. I can't wait for the next couple of chapters though. I think you'll like them. Anyway, what did you think about Zack's accident? Should he and Maddie jump back into their relationship, or should they take things slowly? I love to hear your thoughts! Only four chapters left before the story is over. **

**Once again, thank you so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them. I hope to post another chapter for you all before I start school again, since you guys are so great. **

**To my anonymous reviewers:**

** Redsoxdude1992: Thanks for both or your reviews! I was really impressed when you related what you thought about Zack to what Zack said in a previous chapter. I like those connections, lol. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter!**

** Bails: Hey, thank you for the review! I know I didn't post quickly at all, but I would still appreciate a loud review, haha! Zack is the kind of character that you love and hate at the same time. I think that London agrees with you about Zack and Maddie being fools in love. I hope this chapter gives you a little peace, though. Happy holidays! **

** Zaddie lovers: Thanks a ton for the review! Brad's letter to Zack will be revealed later. I couldn't fit it in this chapter. I agree that Maddie feels bad for what she said to Zack. I would love to write another sequel. I probably will, but I'm not positive yet. It all depends on what you guys want. **

** Gabgaws: Thanks for the review! Sorry, I know this wasn't a quick update, but I hope you liked the chapter!**

** Zaddie: Thank you for the review. I will try to update faster, haha.**

** Maddie is Zack's Sweet thang: Haha, I love your penname. I agree that the last chapter was really sad, but I hope this one kind of made up for it. **

** The Dude: Thank you for the review! I can pretty much guarantee that Maddie's feelings for Brad left when he pulled the trigger. Being in a relationship isn't easy, especially with these two, haha. Happy holidays!**

** Zaddie Forever: Thanks for the review! I agree that Maddie and Zack belong with each other. I will make it my New Year's resolution to update faster, lol. **

** dying to know: I hope you liked this update!**

** The Rock: Thank you so much for the review! I love it when I have readers who have also read You Never Cease To Amaze Me. That story brings back great memories to me. You'll have to wait and see if they get married in this story, sorry. I don't want to spoil the story! **

** the unknown: Hey, thanks for the review! I agree that it would have been interesting to see everyone's reactions to Zack if he died, especially considering how horrible their last encounters were with him. I felt kind of bad for Zack to. Max's reaction to the accident will be coming up soon! Thanks for reading! **

**Stay tuned everyone! **


	15. The Real World

The Real World 

**AN: Please skim over the last chapter if you forgot what happened last time. Thanks!**

ZPOV

"Eyes open, mister!"

My eyes pop open, looking around the bedroom for about the 100th time. When I envisioned spending a whole night alone with Maddie, in our bedroom, I definitely did not expect to be bored.

"Do you have any fives?" Maddie asks, looking at me slyly from above her fan of cards she's holding.

Go Fish gets extremely tedious after four hours.

"Go fucking fish." I mumble, not caring about the game at all.

Maddie sighs, throwing her cards on the floor in frustration. My body and mind are exhausted. I can barely keep a train of thought or my eyes open. I lay down on the bed we're currently sitting on, giving my eyes sweet relief as I close them.

Next thing I know, I feel a sharp pain against my cheek. Startled once again, I sit straight up and glare at Maddie as harshly as I dare.

"Ugh, this isn't working!" Maddie exclaims "I thought keeping you up was supposed to be easy."

"Well, that theory is obviously disproven. Therefore, we should go to bed and get some rest before we go to the doctors." I reply, trying to sound smart and trick her into letting me sleep.

"Not going to happen." Maddie says, giving me a sympathetic smile. "Cody is one of the smartest people I know, so if he tells me to keep you awake, I'm going to do it. Although I must say, I thought all the sweets would have you bouncing off the walls."

I give her a small chuckle, before putting on my best seductive face and leaning in to her. When I hear her breath hitch, my ego swells with the knowledge that she wants me just as much as want her. I put my mouth close to her ear and whisper, "I know one thing that can keep me awake."

"What's that?" She asks, her voice trembling.

I begin trailing kisses up and down her neck, relishing in the feel of being close to her once more. "Guess." I say, huskily.

"Max?" Maddie asks, and just like that, the mood is ruined.

I cringe at the mention of Max's name, because it holds so much more meaning than it did a couple of months ago. I slowly lean away from Maddie, keeping my eyes trained on the bedspread beneath me. When my eyes meet hers, my heart spasms. Maddie's usual bright eyes are dulled from sadness and her confidence is at an all time low.

As soon as I see her try to blink back the tears that have welled up in her eyes, my resolve breaks. I lovingly pull her against my chest, wrapping me arms tight around her waist as I feel her try to squirm away. When she gives up trying to get away, I lay us both down on the bed, holding her as she quietly cries onto my shirt.

I don't even feel the least bit tired. My primary focus is on Maddie and fixing this problem between us. After another fifteen minutes, I notice she has ceased crying. She pulls back slightly, so that we can look at each other as we talk.

"Maddie," I say, taking a deep breath. "I want to start off by saying I'm sorry."

She scoffs at that, wiping her cheek that still has tears running down it. I desperately want to hold her, to make the tears stop, but we need to have this talk.

I continue, "I really am. You have every right to be mad at me, but please know that it was never my intention to hurt you. I never wanted to do that to you. I want to be the one you can always count on _not _to hurt you. If you give me another chance…I promise to make you feel like the most loved, special girl in the world. Because you are."

Maddie looks into my eyes for several moments, before asking. "Are you in love her?"

"No." I reply, firmly. "I'm not in love with Max. I'm in love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I will say it how many times I need to for you to believe it."

Maddie looks into my eyes once more, seeming to look for something. "Why would you even think you were then?"

"She confused me. Whenever you and I had a little lovers spat…or a big one…I went to her to cheer me up. But recently, she's been telling me how good we would be together, how she would make me happier. Max is my best friend, but…she took advantage of me when I was weak. She knew that was the only time she could even remotely try to convince me to be with her." I reply, not even realizing some things before saying them out loud.

Maddie fiddles with my fingers for a moment before asking, "How do you know for sure? That you love me instead of her, I mean."

"That's an easy one." I say, a smile already breaking out on my face. "When I'm in your presence, the only thing I see is you. When we're apart, the only thing I think of is you. I miss your voice when we're not together. Your smile takes my breath away. You fit perfectly in my arms. You smell like home. You make me happier than anyone. You-"

I'm cut off with a hand across my mouth. Maddie giggles and I smile at the sound. "You're so cheesy."

"It's the truth…sweet thang." I reply, testing my nickname on her, relishing in the fact that it still manages to put a smile on her face. "Are we…okay now?"

Maddie takes a deep breath, biting on her lip a little bit. My heart races as I anticipate her answer, worrying I've pushed her too quickly. "I'm not going to lie," she begins. "You really hurt me and I won't forget this…event. But the blame isn't all on you. I take some responsibility in this whole mess. We both should have communicated more. So, to answer your question, yes, I forgive you. Do you forgive me?"

"Absolutely." I reply immediately.

"Good." She says, smiling. "Because I want to do something that I haven't done in way too long."

Her hand caresses my cheek and I lean in to her touch, missing it. As she comes closer, it's me whose breath hitches. When her lips finally press against mine, I feel the same incredible sensations as I always do when kissing her. Our lips move against each others as if none of this drama has happened.

We start off giving each other slow and loving kisses. After a couple of minutes, I press my tongue lighting against her lips, asking for entrance. When she grants it, I revel in how close we are. As soon as our tongues touch, it's as if a bomb has exploded. Maddie pushes herself up and straddles my waist. I groan, immediately holding her small hips in my hands.

Hearing my groan seems to stir Maddie on, as she fists my hair and moans herself. I feel like a high school boy again as I try to contain myself. I break apart from her to get some air and gently push her off of me.

"What are you doing?" Maddie asks in a low voice, only adding more to my "situation".

I clench my eyes shut and pinch the bridge of my nose, replying, "If we don't stop now, I won't be able to control myself."

"That sounds okay to me." Maddie says, trailing her fingers down my chest suggestively.

I take her hand in mine, stopping its movement. "You are going to be the death of me."

Maddie chuckles and snuggles into my side, wrapping an arm around my waist. I wrap my arms around her as well. When I look down at her, I smile. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replies, instantly making me the happiest man alive. "Oh!" she exclaims, as if remembering something. "I have something for you."

She turns around to the nightstand, opens the top drawer, and pulls out a white envelope. She gives it to me with worry etched into her features. When I see who it's addressed from, I know why.

"What's this?" I ask, my voice becoming flat.

"A letter. He wanted me to give it to you. I didn't read it."

With shaky hands, I open Brad's letter to me.

It reads:

Dear Zack,

Brad here. What's up man? How ya doin? As part of my therapy, I'm supposed to write letters to the people I've wronged…and stuff like that. So, yeah. You were the first person I thought of because…well you know. Anyway, since you don't come down to visit with Maddie, I thought this would be a good way to apologize to you. I'm really sorry for hurting you. At first, this insanity plea was a way for me to get out of doing jail time, but over these years, I've realized that maybe I was partially insane when I shot you. Anybody who shoots at someone is I think, but I'm no doctor. I don't expect you to come visit me now and be my best friend, but I just wanted you to know that I regret what happened and I'm really sorry. Take good care of Maddie for me, okay?

Brad

MFPOV

"What did it say?" I ask after several moments.

"Nothing…" Zack says, stuffing the letter back into the envelope and putting it on top of his nightstand.

"Really Zack, what did it say?"

"Nothing, dear." Zack replies, giving me a quick peck on the lips.

I exhale loudly and say, "Didn't we just agree to this whole communicating more thing?"

"Right, sorry." Zack responds. "He just said…sorry…for what happened."

I look at him worriedly for a second before saying, "Then why are you being so secretive?"

"I'm not." Zack replies, playing with his fingers. "I just…don't like to talk about it."

Wow Maddie, way to be insensitive, I think to myself.

"I'm sor-"

"Don't. It's fine. I swear." Zack says, cutting me off. "Anyway, I was wondering if, after my doctor's appointment, you would like to go on a date with me?"

"I would love nothing more." I reply.

* * *

It turns out Cody was fairly correct in his diagnosis. Zack did have a concussion, but not as severe as we thought. His arm has healed, and his ankle is, indeed, sprained. He just has to wear a small brace on it though.

After getting home, we both took a much needed nap. It was great feeling him behind me as I fell asleep. I've never felt more safe and protected as I did when we slept together.

Zack opens my car door, and I step out, taking in my surroundings. When I realize where he's taken me, I flash him a wide smile. I grab his hand and eagerly make my way towards my favorite restaurant. Zack's been a complete gentleman all night, opening doors and pulling out my seat for me, and that fact makes me smile. Zack is just the kind of person to forget modern customs on how to treat a lady and act like the chivalrous man that he is.

When our drinks arrive, Zack clicks his glass of soda against my glass of champagne and toasts to "our reconnection".

The sight of my drink reminds me of something. "Didn't I say the next time I caught you drinking, you'd be in trouble?"

"Yes." Zack says, giving me a smirk. "I can't wait for my punishment."

I take another sip of my champagne to cool me down, before giving him a mischievous look.

* * *

"Thank you for dinner, Zack." I say as we walk through the park. I shiver from the harsh cold and immediately Zack takes his own coat off, wrapping it around my shoulders. I show my gratitude by giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome." He replies, limping along beside me.

"How's the ankle doing?" I ask.

"Good."

"Wow," I respond. "You're very talkative tonight."

Zack replies by wrapping putting his hand on the small of my back and leading me towards a nearby bench. When we sit down, Zack says, "I have something to ask you."

"Yes, I do think you're adorable." I reply, anticipating his question.

He chuckles before continuing. "No, not that; although that's very good to know. I wanted to tell you that…I think that these past couple of years have been important for us. I think this whole experience has shown us that we not only can survive in the Tipton Hotel, but also out here, in the real world, too.

I'm confident that we can not only survive, but thrive and be happy together, for as long as we live. Which is why I was wondering if you would do me an incredible honor, and accept my ring again?" He asks, pulling out a familiar box and flipping it open to reveal the diamond ring that recently took rest on my finger.

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates! It's been hectic for me these past couple of weeks. I hope this chapter is worth the wait though. What did you think? Should Maddie accept or should they talk some more first? As always, please review! Thanks! **

**To my anonymous reviewers:**

**Yeah Maddie: Thanks for the review! I am planning on doing a sequel, but I don't know how quickly after the end of this story it will come out. I agree, Zack and Maddie are a way better pairing then Zack and Maya. The name sweet thang is reserved for Maddie. Glad you liked the last chapter!**

**Tell me Zack is okay: Thanks a ton for the review! I hope this chapter answered a lot of your questions. Review 100! Awesome! Thanks so much!**

**Story is great: Thank you for the compliments! I am probably going to do a sequel. If I updated every week, the story would be finished in about a month I'd say, but since I can't update every week it will probably be longer than that. Thanks for reading!**

**redsoxdude1992: I won't be able to update until after exams, which is in two weeks approximately. If I find some free time between studying, I will write and update though. After exams, I'm going to try to update weekly. Thank you so much for the review!**

**Zaddie Forever: You'll have to wait until next time to see if Maddie is going to take the ring back! Haha, I know. I'm evil. Thanks for the review! **

**Zaddie: Hey, thanks for the review! I update as quickly as possible. I don't think it's possible for Zaddie to not get back together quickly, haha. **

**Maddie is Zack's Sweet thang: Thank you so much for the review! I agree; Zack and Maddie will always protect each other. Happy New Years to you too!**

**xXxCountryHoneyxXx: Thank you SO much for the review! Haha, yes, YNCTAM is a verrrry long acronym. Thank you for your support; it really means a lot to me. Your review made my day. Thanks so much for reading! **

**Bails: Thanks so much for the review! I will confirm that there will be a confrontation between Maddie and Max in the near future; however, how escalated and dramatic that will be will remain a secret. Thanks so much for reading! Hope you like the chapter. **

**Zaddie Forever: I will do a sequel. I'm so glad you like this chapter. Zack and Maddie have gotten together pretty quickly, haha. Thanks for the review! **


	16. Reconnecting

Reconnecting

**AN: Please review last chapter if you forget what happened last time!**

MFPOV

"Yes." I reply immediately, to Zack's question. Remembering the first time he proposed to me, I realized that back then I had so many bad thoughts and insecurities running through my head. This time though, I had absolutely none. It didn't matter how young we were, the problems we've had, or the uncertainties of the future. The only thing that mattered was that I loved Zack and wanted to be with him for the rest of my life. Those reasons are why I had no hesitations accepting Zack's proposal.

Zack has a look of surprise on his face, probably not expecting me to answer him so quickly. A happy grin soon replaces his shocked expression, though, which makes me smile as well. Taking a deep breath, Zack slowly slides the ring onto my finger, beaming excitedly.

"There," He says, when he has finished placing it. "Right back where it belongs."

"And where it will always stay." I respond.

Zack lifts my hand to his lips, kissing the ring and my finger once, before making contact with my lips. Our lips move slowly and romantically, savoring this flawless moment. I wrap my hands around his neck, pressing myself closer to him. We are unable to keep our intense passion at bay though. Zack's hands dig into my hips, and I fist my hands through his hair, needing something to hold on to, to keep me standing.

As soon as we're about to really lose control though, a woman behind us coughs loudly. When we break apart, I see the woman has a five year old boy clutching onto her hand. "This is a public place. Get a room." She says, coldly.

"That's an excellent idea," Zack says, smirking at me.

ZPOV

The minute we're inside our apartment, I attack Maddie. I gently, but forcefully push her against the front door, violently caressing her lips with mine. Maddie is no gentle lover either though. She grabs my hair with one hand, the other one fisting my shirt.

We've been apart for too long, and now we're making up for lost time. Breaking apart from her for air, I immediately began trailing kisses and small bites along her jaw and neck. Maddie gasps, which delights my greatly, before grabbing my jacket and pulling it off of me. As soon as it drops to the floor, Maddie roams her hands up and down my back.

I put my lips back on hers, my tongue begging for entrance, which she readily grants. I groan as she presses herself closer to me, if that's even possible. Every nerve in my body feels like it's on fire, and from the sounds Maddie's making, she feels the same way.

Maddie then begins pushing against my chest, causing me to walk backwards. She quickly closes the small gap between our bodies. This process continues until we reach our bedroom. Our lips have not parted for several moments, but we don't mind. I need Maddie more than oxygen right now. I'm content enough to continue on this way forever.

All of a sudden, I feel Maddie's hands, that are against my chest, push me forcefully. I end up falling onto our bed ungracefully. I'm about to complain of the distance between us, but never get the chance to, since Maddie quickly ends up on top of me.

My sweet thang leans down to whisper into my ear, "Time for your punishment, Zachary."

An uncontrollable shudder courses through my body at the sound of her authoritative voice. As soon as our lips connect again, a million, bright explosions seem to flash behind my closed eyes. Maddie then straddles me, eliciting an embarrassingly loud groan to leave my lips. With one hand fisting the bedspread and one clutching the bottom of Maddie's shirt, I look up to see Maddie's smug expression.

Two can play at that game.

I wrap my arms around Maddie's waist before turning us over, so that I'm above her. I immediately begin attacking her neck, paying extra attention to that one spot below her ear that never fails to provoke a reaction from her. Her hands clench my shoulders before pulling my face to hers. She then begins to unbutton my shirt, breaking off a few here and there.

As soon as my shirt is off, Maddie runs her hands up and down my chest. "I've missed you." She whispers.

"I've missed you two." I whisper back. The atmosphere has changed from one of strictly lust, to one with love.

I kiss my sweet thang slowly, savoring each moment like it's that last time I'll be able to hold her.

My fingers run down her sides, tentatively grabbing onto the bottom of her shirt. A different type of nerves run through me as I contemplate taking this to the next level, a step that's never been taken before. After a short, internal battle with myself, I begin to gradually lift her shirt, causing a gasp to leave her lips.

Sensing no protest, I continue on with my endeavor. I break apart from our kiss to look into Maddie's eyes, making sure she's okay with everything. After she gives me a slight nod, I gently help Maddie take off her shirt.

Now it's my turn to gasp. I've seen Maddie in a bikini before, but this is different somehow. With a great amount of determination, I decide to not embarrass the male species by going strictly to the part of her body that grabs my attention the most. I start kissing Maddie's collarbone, continuing down her body leisurely.

As soon as I reach the top of her pants, she says, "Zack, wait."

I align my face with hers before she continues, "I've been thinking…"

"Oh no." I groan, half-kidding and burying my face into the crook of her neck.

Maddie emits a nervous giggle before saying, "I just…I'm just so happy we're back together. I want to be with you forever, and I can't wait until we make it truly official. But I would like to wait until we do that, before we…consummate our love."

I jerk my head to hers before saying, "You're kidding right?"

"No." Maddie replies. "Is that okay? I know it's cheesy and stupid but-"

I cut her off with a quick peck. "It's not cheesy or stupid, Maddie. I love you, and I would never want to pressure you into something you didn't want. I just want to make you happy. So, of course it's okay to wait for marriage."

"Really?" She asks, happily.

"Yeah," I reply. "What are we doing lying around? Let's go to the justice of peace right now!"

That comment earns me a laugh and a pillow to my head.

"No, but really Maddie. I am okay with waiting. Can I ask you one favor though?"

"And what is that?" She asks.

"Can we not until we're fifty?" I ask, jokingly.

"Of course." Maddie replies, kissing me quickly. "In fact, I should probably run down to the store now and pick out some bridal magazines."

Before I have a chance to answer, a loud knocking sounds on our front door.

"Really? We're not even kissing a somebody interrupts us." I exclaim passionately.

I grab my shirt and go to the living. When I open the door, my breath falters.

MMPOV

My eyes happily devour the sight in front of me. My breath quickens at the view of Zack's bare chest. But then my eyes look past his face and see Maddie, and my heart drops. I can only imagine what they were up to before I knocked on the door. Covering up my pain, I say, "Hey Zack."

"Um hey, Max. W-what are you doing here?" he asks, eyes wide.

"I wanted to talk with you for a moment…if that's okay?" I ask with fake confidence.

Zack's phone chooses this exact time to ring. He pulls it out of his pants pocket, looking at the caller ID. He shoots me an apologetic look before saying, "I have to take this. Here, come in. I'll be out in a second."

"Sure," I say, entering the small apartment. Zack leaves the room, pressing the phone to his ear. Which leaves me standing awkwardly in the room with Maddie.

Her whole presence enrages me. I hate everything about her, and intend on making her well aware of that fact.

Before I have a chance to begin my attack though, she says, "What do you want, Maxine?"

"None of your business Madeline." I reply back immediately. "I like your shirt. Although, I probably would like it a lot more if I could see the front."

Maddie instantly looks down, a faint blush covering her face. She manages to fix it quickly, but it just confirms my earlier suspicions of what they were doing.

"Yeah, well," Maddie stutters, trying to think of a comeback. "Nobody will pay attention to my shirt, once they see the rock on my finger."

My eyes quickly look at her left hand, and, with horror, I spy the engagement ring. An uncontrollable amount of anger and jealously flood my emotions.

"You're-"

"Engaged?" Maddie responds, filling in my question. "Why yes, and we're quite happy. So why don't you scurry off and leave us alone?"

I release a hard laugh and reply, "Really? Surry off? Pathetic."

"No." Maddie says. "You're the one who's pathetic. Pining after an engaged man."

"You fucking bitch!" I exclaim, unable to control myself. "He loves me, and as soon as you do something to hurt him again, he'll come crawling back to me and realize what true love is."

Maddie scoffs before saying, "Do you realize how delusional you sound right now? Look, Maxine, you need to move the hell on. Stay out of mine and Zack's life. He's happy here, with me, and I won't have you upsetting him."

"Oh, please!" I shout in aggravation. "And where was this concern for him when you were off kissing another guy?"

I move away from her, putting some distance between us in case I explode. I walk over to the bar counter, when something catches my eyes.

"What is this?" I ask, holding up x-rays of a head.

Maddie's expression is like a deer caught in headlights, with pain etched into her eyes.

"Those…are Zack's." She finally says. "He wanted to keep them. Thought they were cool."

"What?" I ask quietly, hoping my ears deceived me.

Maddie's eyes fill up with tears as she says, "He got into a car accident. We went to the hospital and got him checked out. He's okay, but...I hated to hear and see him…in that condition."

She pinches the bridge of her nose and subtly wipes away a fallen tear.

"Oh my god." I mutter, feeling pain as well.

Zack comes back into the room with a grin that immediately drops as he sees our expressions. "Who died?" he asked.

That just makes Maddie cry harder. Zack shoots me a confused look before crossing the room towards Maddie, pulling her into his embrace.

And as much as it pains me to, I watch them, even though I know it's going to hurt me later. I watch as Zack lovingly puts his hands around her. I watch as Maddie leans into him, resting her head on his shoulder. After a few moments, Maddie kisses his shoulder and leaves the room, claiming that she "needs a minute".

"What was that all about?" Zack asks me, once she leaves. I show what's in my hands, and his grin comes back. "Pretty cool, huh?"

I sigh, dropping the x-rays back onto the table. "Why didn't you tell me you were in an accident?"

"I haven't really had the chance to." He replies. "So…you wanted to talk?"

"Can we go for a walk?" I ask, cautiously.

Zack thinks for a moment before agreeing. He goes over to a nearby counter and writes something on a pad of paper, probably telling Maddie where he is.

As we walk down the street in the bright sun, I reach over and grasp his hand in mine. Zack instantly tries to remove his hand from my grasp, but I just hold him tighter.

"Please." I whisper, glancing up at him. "Humor me for a moment."

Nodding slightly, he relents and gives up his struggles. I stop my walking, causing him to stop as well.

"Zack," I begin. "I just wanted to remind you that you have options. Don't…be with her because you think it's the right thing to do."

"I'm not." Zack responds. "I'm with Maddie, because I love her."

I wince at his words before continuing. "But you love me too. You said so yourself. I know you've been with Maddie for a while and you doubt you're ability to live without her, but give us time. I can make you happy, happier than she can, if you'll just give me the chance."

"I…" Zack sighs. "I don't want to hurt you, Max. Because you're right. I do love you. But in a different way. I love Maddie in a way that…I don't feel with anyone else. You can't change that."

"At least let me try." I plead, trying to keep the whining out of my voice.

"No, Max." Zack says, firmly. "I know you don't want to believe it, but I can only love as strongly as I do about Maddie, with _Maddie_. I can't feel that way about anyone else. _Please_ accept that."

"I can't." I reply, stubbornly. "I know you feel the spark we have. You don't have it admit right now, but I know you feel it too. Look Zack, all I'm saying is…the next time you two fight, you'll come straight to my place. And do you know why that is? It's because you love _me_, and you know that I won't make you feel bad."

"No," Zack responds, just as stubbornly. "The next time Maddie and I fight, we're going to talk to each other. Not run. I won't be coming to you with my relationship problems anymore. That stuff stays between Maddie and me."

I sigh in frustration before asking, "Why are you already engaged again though? That's fast, even for you guys."

"I just don't see the point in waiting. We've already wasted too much time." He replies, giving me a sympathetic glance.

"But you haven't given yourself enough time to experiment your feelings with other people, to see if you could be apart from her and with someone else."

"I assume this "someone else" is you." He responds, pausing before continuing. "Don't ask me to explain it, because I can't, but I just…know that Maddie's the one."

"Why do you have to be so blind? When will open your eyes and see how perfect we'd be together?" I ask, passionately.

I remove my hand from Zack's, and rest my palms on his shoulders. We stare at each other for several, quiet moments. My hearts quickens when I see his blonde hair shining in the sunlight. My eyes travel down, glancing at his beautiful eyes. The intensity to which we're staring at each other makes my heart clench. I start to tilt my head up and lean closer to him.

"Don't." Zack says, firmly.

I move my head closer to his, but instead of connecting his lips with mine, I rest my chin on his shoulder and hug him. I feel Zack's arms hug me as well, and I close my eyes contently.

To any other bystander, we must look like an intimate couple. We've always been very close and affectionate with each other. It's very natural for us to be so touchy together. I know better than those bystanders though. I know who he thinks about, dreams about, and talks about. And it isn't me. I know he honestly believes that he's in love with Maddie, but I know better. I'm willing to let it go now though. Only because I can feel how happy his is right now. Once he finds himself unhappy, I will help him realize that he belongs with me.

I relish in the feel of him against me. I squeeze the familiar muscles in his back, refusing to let go, because I don't know when I'll be able to be this close to him again. I may never be given a chance like this again.

Zack's hugging me just as tightly, but for different reasons. He's afraid of losing a friend. I'm afraid of losing the love of my life.

Breaking the silence, Zack whispers, "Is there any way we could still be friends? Just friends?"

"I don't know." I whisper back, my voice shaky. As soon as I see a taxi cab, I wave it down. As I'm about to sit down, Zack pushes a couple of twenties into my hand and kisses my cheek. I start to refuse the money, but quickly decide against it, wanting to get out of here as soon as I can.

As the cab drives away, I look out the window, even though I know I shouldn't.

I see Zack with a pained expression on his face, waving at me. My heart spasms in pain at his hurt expression. I make sure to remember how he looks in this moment, because I have a feeling this is last time I'm going to see him for a long time.

**AN: Hey, guys! So…NEW CHAPTER! Yay! Exams were okay, but I'm glad they're over. I hope you guys like this chapter. So tell me, what did you think of Zack and Maddie's "reconnecting". Do you feel bad for Max, or did she have what was coming to her?** **How did you like Max and Maddie's confrontation? As always, please review! Two chapters left!**

**To my anonymous reviewers:**

**Update soon: Hey! Thanks for the review! Sorry for the delay on the update, but I hoped you like Maddie's answer!**

**Max should leave Zack alone: Wow, you must really dislike Max! Haha. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**redsoxdude1992: Thank you so much for the compliments. I work really hard on making it good, so encouragements are nice to hear. Did you like the fight between Max and Maddie? I tried to make it "epic" enough, but I didn't want to make it too much like a Soap Opera, haha. **

**Gabgaws: Hey! Thanks for the review. Sorry for the lack of update, but hopefully it was worth it. And sorry for not messaging you right before I updated. It completely slipped my mind. I'm a really forgetful person, lol. And when I have free time, I'll have to remember to check up on your stories. They sound good!**

**Zaddie is awesome: I love Zaddie too! Haha, obviously. Hope you like the update. **

**How Have you been this week: Aw, thanks for asking me how I've been. Things have been going okay. I'm just glad exams are over. How are you? I agree, Maddie does deserve happiness. Maddie did her best to make Max see that he belonged with her. **

**Maddie is Zack's Sweet thang: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Go Zaddie! Haha, telling me to do no more "dramatic" things is impossible! Jk. Thank you so much for the ideas about the sequel. I'll take them into account when I start planning it! **

**The Rock:** **Thanks SO much for the compliments. They make my day. I hope you like this chapter! Lots of things that you said you wanted in your review came true! Peace out!**

**The dude: Maddie and Zack do really love each other, and I agree that they deserve happiness. They are headed that way! Thanks for the review. **

**Zaddie Forever: Hey! I bet you liked the fact that Maddie took Zack's ring back. I'm so glad you liked the Go Fish scene. I tried to make is funny/realistic. I can't confirm when or if the wedding is going to happen, because I don't want to give anything away. BUT if there was going to be a wedding, it would be in this story. **

**Maddie better take back Zack's: I bet you're happy with Maddie too, haha. I'm happy you liked Brad's letter. I thought Zack deserved some good news about Brad. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Yeah Maddie: Maddie and Zack are back together! Yay! Like I said in another review, if there WAS going to be a wedding at all, then it would be in this story. But I can't confirm that there will be for obvious reasons. Thank you soooo much for reading and reviewing! **

**Bails: I agree; Zack and Maddie do need a break! Haha. Thank you for the review and the encouragements. It means a lot to me. Hope you liked this chapter. Laters!**

**Zaddie lover: Thanks for the review! Zack told Max that he was done running to her about his problems, but we'll have to see if he can actually keep that promise. Thanks for the compliments! **

**Zaddie: Haha, yes; Zack was cute on their date. I'm happy about what Brad wrote about too. Maddie and Zack deserve to be happy together. Hope you liked this chapter! **

**BEthegreat: Ah! I can't private message you, but I felt bad about not replying to your review, since it was so long and thoughtful. I hope it's okay that I'm replying to you this way. Haha, I would have loved to see a London interpretation. And the whole "punishment" joke Zack and Maddie have makes me laugh too! Yup, typical Zack. I'm glad you're excited for the sequel, and thanks for not pressuring me to create immediately. I hope you like this chapter and the final two as well. Thanks SOO much for your review. **


	17. Joining As One

Joining As One

**AN: PLEASE READ! MMPOV = Max and MFPOV = Maddie. And just so you know, Maddie wasn't upset about Zack taking a walk with Max. They are past feeling insecure about their relationship, and Maddie is done being jealous over Max. Happy reading! **

MMPOV

Staring into the mirror, I passively apply the final touches to my make-up. In robotic motions, I pin up my hair and slip on my high heel shoes.

I can't help but wonder if this was a mistake. I've been constantly debating with myself over the decision I've made, but I can't take it back now. I don't know that I would take it back if given the chance though.

Instantly, my mind flashes back to two weeks ago, when I made my choice.

* * *

"_Hey, Maxine!" I hear behind me. I turn around to be confronted by my Sam, the guy who rents the apartment next to mine. _

"_Hey," I reply. "How's it going?"_

"_Oh, I can't complain. You?" he asks. _

"_Fine," I manage to choke out. I turn back around to face the apartment mailboxes and rummage around in my pockets for my key. When I locate it, I retrieve my mail and start fishing through it._

"_Any plans for this weekend?" Sam asks, going through his mail as well. _

"_Yeah, I'm going to-" my voice falters when I spy the letter I'm currently holding. I feel my breath start to quicken and make a beeline exit to the elevators. I hear Sam's desperate pleas to wait, but I can't. As soon as the elevator reaches my floor, I run to my apartment and lock it. _

_Numbly, I walk over the couch and sit down, dropping all the mail but that one letter onto the floor. Bracing myself, I carefully slit the seal and open the letter addressed from the man I love and the woman I despise. When I muster up all my courage, I read the letter:_

_**Zachary Thomas Martin and Madeline Margret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick **_

_**request the pleasure of your company at the celebration of their union, **_

_**Saturday, the twenty-sixth of May two thousand eleven,**_

_**at half past four in the afternoon **_

_My breath stops, and I grip the letter painfully. I feel tears start to roll down my cheeks when I see the address to the church and the R.S.V.P card. This is everything I wanted for Zack, but I pictured my name next to his, not Maddie's. _

_Suddenly, I spy a folded up note in the corner of the fancy envelope. With shaky hands I open it and immediately recognize Zack's messing handwriting. _

_**Hey Max, **_

_**I didn't know whether to send you an invitation. I would love for you to come, but if you can't I understand. I thought the least I could do, though, was give you a choice. **_

_**Zack**_

_**

* * *

**_

And so here I am, all dolled up and pretty to go see Zack get married…but not to me.

As I'm driving away in my car, off to the church, I can't help but think I'm crazy for putting myself through this. God only knows how hard this is going to be for me.

MFPOV

"You look absolutely gorgeous." London says, giving me a look of appraisal.

"Wow," I exclaim, shocked. "That's the first time you've given me a genuine compliment."

"Well, how could I not? Just look at yourself!" She exclaims, turning me around to face the full length mirror hanging on the wall.

I barely recognize myself. The white dress I'm wearing shows off my shape, but still has a fullness to it that most wedding dresses have. My hair is pinned up in neat bun, with a veil attached to it. My make-up looks flawless, thanks to my very talented friend beside me.

"Oh my god," I mutter. I don't know which I'm more in wonder about; my image or the idea of getting married.

I feel my nerves act up and the butterflies in my stomach feel like they're going up my throat. My hands start to shake as I glance over to the clock.

"Oh my god!" I exclaim, louder this time. "London, I'm getting married in twenty minutes!"

"Yay you!" London squeals, doing her notorious dance.

For the past three months, London's been helping me plan my wedding, and by plan I mean takeover. Since she's throwing the bill, I agreed to let her choose the decorations. The only requirement I insisted on was that the wedding be small, with only our closest friends and family present. London reluctantly agreed, and threw the last couple months of her life into choosing the color themes for the tables and entertainment options for the reception. Needless to say, she probably knows more about my wedding than I do. But I'm fine with that, because the only thing that I care about is marrying my true love and best friend, Zack.

At the thought of him, my nerves act up again, and I begin to slightly hyperventilate.

"Uh oh," London exclaims. "You're not having seconds thoughts are you? Because if you are, this wedding can't go to waste, and I would prefer Cody propose to me before we get married."

"No, don't worry. These are good nerves. Definitely good." I assure her, smiling at my reflection.

At that moment, I hear a knock on my dressing room door.

"No, Zack!" London immediately responds. "You can't see Maddie until _after_ she walks down the aisle. It's bad luck to see her in the wedding dress!"

I giggle with the reminder of Zack's previous attempts to see me before the wedding. He had no hope of getting through the door, though, with London as guard.

"Um…" the voice replies. "I'm not the groom."

Recognizing the voice, I run as fast as I can in my heels to the door and swing it open quickly.

"Dad!" I exclaim, wrapping my arms around him. "You came!"

"Of course I did." He replies gruffly, stepping out of my hug. He never was the touchy-feely type. "We may have had our differences in the past, but I still love you. You're my daughter, and I know I haven't the best father to you, but I would be honored if you'd let me walk you down the aisle today."

I feel tears well up in my eyes again, but I quickly push them away, not wanting to ruin the make-up London spent hours applying to my face.

"I would love for you to walk me, Dad. Thank you." I answer, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I'll just tell Kurt's job has been taken," London says, winking at me. Before leaving the room, she says to my father, "Make sure the bride is ready to go in ten minutes."

"Will do." He replies. He waits until London is out in the hall before asking, "Are you sure you're doing the right thing today, Maddie?"

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." I say with full confidence.

ZPOV

_Don't be scared, don't be scared, don't be scared_ I chant over and over again in my head. _She's going to walk through those doors. She is. _

"Dude, stop fidgeting." My best man, otherwise known as my twin brother, says to me.

"I can't help it." I reply, shoving my shaking hands into my pockets.

After a few more minutes, the last couple of people take their seats. As I glance around at the people currently occupying the church benches in front of me, I spy Max in the second to last row. When she shoots me a small smile and a thumbs up, I smile back, happy that she seems to be doing okay. I then focus my attention on calming my nerves, before I have a total breakdown. That would not look good.

I almost jump in surprise when the organ starts playing the wedding march.

When the double doors open, my breath hitches and I swear to God there is a white light surrounding my gorgeous bride as she walks down the aisle arm in arm with her father.

After what feels like hours, she reaches me and leaves her father's embrace to hook her arm into mine. She smiles at me through her veil, and I give her my signature smirk.

When we make it to the altar and face each other, I slowly lift the veil off Maddie, exposing her beautiful face to me.

As I gaze into Maddie's dreamlike face, the preacher begins with the traditional:

"We are gathered here today in the face of this company, to join together Zachary Martin and Madeline Fitzpatrick in holy matrimony; which is an honourable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

With the silence from the room, he continues on with the ceremony. Before I know it, it's time for us to recite our vows to each other. Maddie and I have decided to stick with the traditional vows; I just know that I would forget what I wanted to say from all the excitement and nerves I'm feeling in this moment if I had to say my own.

Repeating after the minister, I say, "I, Zachary Martin, take thee Madeline Fitzpatrick to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part."

Once I'm finished, Maddie recites the same words to me, with tears slipping down her cheeks as she's speaking.

"I, Madeline Fitzpatrick, take thee Zachary Martin to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part."

At the emotion and love in her voice, I feel tears of my own start to brim in my eyes.

The preacher than asks for the rings and blesses them accordingly.

I take one of the rings and place it on Maddie's finger, while saying, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Maddie repeats my actions, and states, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Our preacher than declares, "With these rings, I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

I cup Maddie's face gently in my hands, before leaning down and giving her a passionate kiss. She kisses me back with equal desire and love, and I feel my heart beat fiercely and quickly against my chest. When I hear Cody cough loudly and a few people chuckle, I realize we've been kissing past the appropriate time. It takes all my effort to finally peel my lips off of hers, but I do so reluctantly.

The preacher finishes with, "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the loving couple of Mr. and Mrs. Martin."

With a beaming smile, I take Maddie's hand and walk us out the church doors and into the world.

* * *

When Maddie and I enter the reception, we begin our first dance as man and wife.

With my arms around her waist, Maddie drapes her hands behind my neck and says, "I can't believe we finally did it."

"I know," I reply, giving her a peck on the cheek. "I've never felt happier in my life."

"Me either." She replies, giving me a large smile. "I love you, husband."

"I love you too, my wife." I say with a cheeky grin. "God, it feels so good to finally say that."

When our dance ends, I give my bride a kiss on her cheek and dance with my mother. After a couple more dances, I glance over to see the girl in the green dress standing uncomfortably by herself on the side of the dance floor. When I walk over to her, I hold out my hand and ask, "May I have this dance?"

"Sure," she responds, and I lead Max out onto the dance floor.

Keeping an appropriate distance between us, I dance with her for half of the song in silence. When I finally muster up the courage to speak, I say, "I'm really glad you came."

"I'm glad you invited me." She replies.

After a few more silent moments, I ask, "Are you okay…I mean I know you can't really be, but I just hoped that-"

"Yes." She states, cutting me off. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine, I mean it. Seeing you up there was…hard…but good, if that makes sense. You looked so happy." She finishes, in a voice full of wonder.

"I am." I agree. "And Max…you'll find your someone special in the end. I promise."

Max sighs and mutters, "I did."

"No," I quickly disagree. "It's not me. I understand that you want it to be, but you and I both know it was never me. When that special guy comes into your life, you'll realize that."

"If you say so," Max replies, avoiding my eyes.

Those were the last words I got to speak to her for the rest of the night before I was dragged away by some photographers London hired.

As the hours passed the by, the party started to draw to a close. Approaching my beautiful wife, I took her hand in mine and said good-bye to the remaining guests.

When we finally get into the limo, Maddie asks, "When are you going to tell me where we're going?"

Since Maddie got to the plan the logistics of the wedding with London, she gave me full reign to decide where to go for our honeymoon.

"It's a surprise my love," I reply, kissing her on the cheek.

"Just tell me you're not bringing me to a skate park." She says with a smile.

"Have faith, my wife." I answer, with a smirk. "I planned this for months. You're going to love it."

We spend the rest of our ride to the airport, wrapped in each other's arms, whispering words of love and happiness to each other in bliss.

**AN: So, were you guys surprised? I felt like we waited long enough to see them happy. I hope you all liked this chapter. This was the hardest chapter for me to write for two reasons. One, I had to look up a ton of stuff online to make the wedding seem real. Two, I had a hard time depicting how happy and overjoyed Zack and Maddie are. In case you didn't get it from the chapter, Zack and Maddie are OVER THE MOON crazy happy about being married. **

**We only have one chapter left now, and that's going to be the honeymoon of course. This story was originally rated M because I intended to do a "love" scene between Zack and Maddie. I'm not sure whether I should do that though. If you guys have a preference PLEASE let me know. Once again, hope you liked the chapter, and please review! **

**To my anonymous reviewers:**

**Bails: Thanks SO much for the review. I absolutely agree with you about Max. I also feel bad for her because she really does need and want someone to care about her. And you're right about Max clinging to Zack and pushing her feelings onto him. That was exactly what I was trying to get across, so I'm so happy people picked up on that. If and when Zack and Maddie have children, I will definitely ask for name suggestions. Jace and Mackenzie sound really cute! I have no idea what I'll do for the sequel, but anything's possible. Thanks for reviewing and hope you like this chapter! **

**Theredsoxdude1992: Thanks a ton for the review and the compliments! I'm sorry the update wasn't very quick, but I hope it was worth the wait. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
**

**Max should leave Zack alone**: **Haha, a lot of people really hate Max, which I can understand. She can be annoying and meddling at times. With Zack's injury, I don't think Maddie wanted to upset him more with stressing him out by yelling at Max. Now that he's healed though, who knows what will happen in the future. **

**Zaddie is awesome: Hey, thanks for the review. I don't know if Maddie could say anything to convince Max to let Zack go. Max is a very stubborn person. Hope you liked what happened to Zaddie in this chapter. I agree, they are the best couple ever. I wish they were together on the series too. **

**Maddie is Zack's Sweet thang: Yup; Maddie is the only one who can and ever will be Zack's sweet thang. I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. Good job picking up on the hint with the bridal magazines. You were right! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Update soon: Haha, very blunt penname. I'm so happy that you liked last chapter and the story in general. I agree that Max didn't really get the message Zack was trying to give her, but I don't think she tried to kiss him on the walk. I think she wanted to and maybe almost did, but she does have some restraints. Haha, everyone's always attacking Max, and I always try to defend her. Thanks for reviewing and reading! **

**Zaddie: Hey, thanks so much for the review! Glad you liked the chapter. Happy Valentines Day to you too! It's okay; review when you can. Haha you're right; Zack couldn't really contain himself, so it was a good thing the wedding was soon. Hope you like this chapter! **

**Zaddie Lover: Thanks for the review. Sorry I didn't update soon. I planned to last week, but I got really sick. But, I hope the chapter was worth the wait! **

**Yeah Maddie: Yay Zaddie, haha! I'm SOOO glad that you could tell how much Maddie loved Zack in the last chapter. I always wonder if I'm accurately describing how strongly they feel for each other. Maddie is very happy now, and you're right, she deserves it. Thanks for the review! **

**Zaddie forever: Hey, thanks for the review! Haha, no I wasn't going to torture you guys again by having Zack kiss Max again. As I was writing the "who died" line, it felt really familiar. I couldn't tell which episode I got it from. You have a really good memory! Hope you liked this chapter! **

**The rock: Happy Valentines day to you too! Aw, thank you. You rock too! I'm so happy you could tell how strong Maddie's feelings were for Zack last chapter. Maddie is Zack's soul-mate. Thanks so much for the review and for reading! **

**The Dude: I love reviews, no matter how early I get them, so thank you for yours. I know, Ashely Tisdale was really good at playing Maddie on the show. I wish she had returned for the Suite Life on Deck. You got your wish of having them get married! Hope you liked the chapter! **

**rosalieBLONDIEsharpay: Hey, thanks a TON for the review. Haha, yeah they do always get interrupted. Haha, yeah, it is weird when I see reruns of Max on the show. Thanks for the review! It made me laugh!**


	18. La Luna di Miele

La Luna di Miele

**AN: This is an M rated chapter, but I'll give you guys a warning to where the M part is if you want to skip it. Let's get to it!**

MPOV

"Wake up, sweetheart." Zack whispers in my ear, while lovingly stroking my hair.

When I grudgingly open my eyes, I see we are approaching a fairly busy airport. And that's when I remember. Zack and I got married. We are finally husband and wife. As if on an automatic reflex, I look down at my ring finger, smiling when I see the simple, but beautiful band resting next to my engagement. I check Zack's left hand to see a more masculine band on his ring finger, before looking up at his face with total love and adoration.

"We're here." Zack finishes.

"Really?" I reply with a cheeky grin. "We're going to spend our honeymoon at an airport?"

"Haha, funny," Zack says sarcastically, before kissing the top of my head.

When we step out of the limo, the driver takes our bags from the trunk and sets them gently on the ground. London packed my suitcase for me to keep where Zack is taking me to a surprise. God only knows what she decided to pack for my wardrobe. I changed into jeans and a t-shirt in the car, so that I wouldn't have to walk through the airport in my wedding dress. That would be a disaster. Zack and I check our bags outside before heading to security. Before I know it, we're sitting at the gate, waiting to board.

After only five minutes, the flight attendant announces that the flight to Baton Rouge, Louisiana will board now. Zack takes his hand in mine and pulls us towards the terminal. After the flight attendant scans our tickets, we begin walking towards the plane.

"Baton Rouge?" I ask, curiously.

"Yup." Zack replies with a smirk. "We'll land in Baton Rouge, where our connecting flight will take us to our final destination."

"And that is?"

"A secret." Zack says, with a grin.

As we settle into our first class seats, I respond, "You know how much I hate secrets."

"Well, I think you'll like this one," Zack says, while buckling his seat belt. He gives me another kiss on the head and grabs my hand in a tight grip.

As the plane starts to slowly taxi to the takeoff strip, the flight attendant begins to read off the emergency landing brochure. I look over to my husband and notice his right leg is bouncing and his breathing has quickened.

"Zack, are you okay?" I ask, worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine sweet thang." Zack replies, looking anything but fine to me.

When the plane stops for a minute, Zack relaxes, leaning back in the seat and closing his eyes.

That's when I put two and two together.

"Are you afraid of flying?" I ask, with slight amusement in my voice. Zack's the kind of guy who can go bungee jumping and parasailing, but bugs and apparently flying terrify him. It's kind of endearing, actually.

"Psh, no."' Zack replies, trying to pull off the cool attitude he usually has. Soon after, the plane begins to speed up down the runaway to take off, and Zack has a vice grip around my body and is burying his head in the crook to my neck. "Okay, maybe just a little." He mutters, relenting.

I put my arms around him and lovingly play with his hair, while whispering soothing words to him. When the plane finally levels off in the air, Zack relaxes again.

"Sorry about that." Zack apologizes sheepishly. "My vacations have consisted of road trips, so I've only flown a couple of times when I was younger."

I chuckle before saying, "Don't apologize. You're adorable."

Zack smiles at me, before putting his arm around me, and we doze off for the remainder of the flight.

* * *

When we land in Baton Rouge, Zack quickly checks a screen for our gate number, and we make our way towards it.

Once we get to the gate, Zack takes both his hands in mine and asks, "You ready to know where we're going?"

"Yes," I squeal, barely able to contain my excitement.

"Are you sure?" he asks again.

"Yes," I reply, a bit more impatient this time.

"Really?"

"Zack, I swear to god if you don't tell me this minute, I will withhold making love with you tonight." I threaten, totally lying.

Those appear to be the magic words, because Zack immediately replies, "We're going to Italy."

He says it so fast I can barely comprehend it. When it finally sinks in, I scream and jump into Zack's open arms.

"Oh my god!" I cup his face, before giving him a firm kiss on the lips that leaves me wanting more. When we break apart, I say, "Zack, that is…absolutely amazing…I don't even…I mean…it's perfect. Thank you."

I kiss him again, more slowly and lovingly this time. "Thank you," I whisper again.

"No, thank you." He replies. "For making the happiest man in the world."

* * *

The flight to Italy was much the same as the one to Baton Rouge. Zack freaked out during takeoff, we talked, we slept, and Zack freaked out during landing.

A private car was waiting for us when we got our baggage from the baggage claim. Zack and I cuddled up in the backseat, enjoying the small amount of scenery we were able to see in the dark night.

All of a sudden, I spy a magnificent, grand building beautifully lit up by lights out my window. Although the building looks very modern, it has a hint of ancient beauty in it. Our car takes a right, and the glorious building is now in front of me and getting closer.

"No," I say, in disbelief.

"Yup" Zack says with a smile, happy at my reaction. "Welcome to our home for the next two weeks. Beats our little apartment, doesn't it?"

I nod wordlessly, still in wonder as we approach the amazing hotel.

When we pull up, a bellboy helps carry our bags, and Zack checks us in. The lobby is stunning, with exquisite paintings adorning the walls and a large fountain functioning in the center of the room. With his hand in mine, Zack leads me to the elevator and pushes one of the buttons. The elevator eventually opens to reveal a hallway with a door at the end of it. When we approach it, Zack releases my hand to pull out the key card, similar to the one at the Tipton, and holds the door open for me.

"Welcome to the honeymoon suite," he announces, with a smirk.

For what feels like the hundredth time today, I lose my breath. The room is beautifully decorated with old-fashioned paintings, curtains, and furniture, yet it has modern accessories for cooking and entertainment.

Zack tips the bellboy, before putting his arms around me from behind.

"I love it, baby." I say, spinning around in his arms to face him and give him a kiss. "I can think of a more perfect place for our honeymoon."

"Wait until you see the bedroom," Zack replies, taking our bags and leading me toward another room separated from the main room by a door. The bedroom is equally stunning as the other except the bed is king sized, there is a fireplace in the corner of the room, and a large balcony displays a magnificent view of the city.

"Amazing," I whisper.

Zack leans in to me, kissing me slowly and tenderly. This kiss feels different than our previous ones though; it has the potential to lead to more, to take us to new heights.

I break away from my love to say, "I'm going to freshen up for a minute. Be right back."

When I close the door behind me once I'm in the bathroom, I place my hands on the sink and take a deep breath, trying hopelessly to calm my nerves.

_Relax_, I think to myself, _This is Zack for goodness sakes. You can do this. You can do this. _

I smooth down my hair with shaky hands and brush my teeth, before opening the door and enter our bedroom again. While I was having my mini panic attack in the bathroom, Zack has lit up several candles and placed them around the room.

When he sees me, his face lights up, and he pulls me into his arms. "I love you." he whispers, before kissing me slowly and lovingly again.

After a few minutes of kissing, we begin to move backwards towards the bed, never disconnecting our lips. When I feel the bed hit the back of my legs, I put my arms around Zack's neck and pull him down with me as I lie down on my back. Once we move to the center of the bed, our kissing becomes slightly more passionate.

Ironically, despite my tremendous nerves, I make the first move, by undoing Zack's buttons of his shirt. When I take the garment off of him, I use my hands to caress the planes of his chest, feeling smug when I hear his breath hitch.

**M RATED SCENE. Don't read unless of an appropriate age. The next bolded message will let you know when the scene is done. **

Zack begins trailing kisses down my neck, while slowly raising my shirt. I sit up to help him pull it off of me. When I lay back down, I realize my nerves were silly and pointless. Zack is the one person in my life that I'm completely comfortable with. With this realization, my nerves of anxiousness turn into nerves of anticipation.

Zack's kisses from my neck begin to trail lower, passing over my sternum and eventually leading down to my stomach. Needless to say, I'm a quivering mess by this time. Zack surprises me further by continuing his kisses past my bellybutton to the top of my jeans. I jump slightly when I feel him take the button of my jeans between his teeth, where he then manages to unbutton it and pull down the zipper with his mouth as well. Afterwards, Zack kisses his way up my body again until his lips are against mine.

"You've got a very talented mouth," I remark in a husky voice.

Zack emits a sexy chuckle, continuing to kiss me. Eventually we do away with our shoes and socks. A burning need spreads through my body with his continued ministrations at my neck and lips.

With my hands still shaking, I somehow manage to take Zack's belt off and toss it onto the floor somewhere. Zack's kisses become needier from this, making me feel more confident, and I quickly unbutton his jeans and pull them down to his knees. Since I can't pull them down any farther, Zack helps me out by kicking them down his legs.

The sight of Zack in just his boxers makes me lose all coherent thought, and I kiss him roughly, while roaming my hands over his back and sides.

After a couple of minutes of frantic kissing, Zack's hands travel from my waist down to my hips, where his fingers then hook into my belt loops. I lift my hips slightly, allowing Zack to pull my pants over my hips and take them off.

As Zack sees me in only my underwear, his eyes go black with lust. When his eyes lock into mine, he huskily says, "You're beautiful Maddie."

My heart swells at his words, and I wrap my arms around his neck to bring his face towards mine for a kiss. My hands trail down to Zack's waist, and I pull the rest of him down, making his body flesh with mine. When I feel the product of his arousal against me, Zack lets out a needy moan, and I feel ready to combust.

Our kisses have turned from slow and delicate to needy and rough, and our touches have become bolder.

Zack works his hands from my waist to my upper back. Suddenly, I feel him unhook my bra and bring his hands back to the front of my body to take it off completely. My chest heaves with my frantic breaths as Zack tears his eyes from mine to take in the sight of my breasts for the first time.

"You're wonderful," Zack whispers, setting me at ease. I close my eyes as Zack's lips connect with mine. Slowly and tauntingly, Zack brings his hands to my chest, before kneading my breasts in his hands. My reaction surprises me. I let out a wanton groan and unconsciously move my hips against Zack's, making Zack release an even louder moan.

And just like that we're back to rough and needy.

Our tongues begin a battle for dominance, as Zack continues to fondle my breasts. He eventually moves his hands over to tweak and play with my nipples. I never knew such a simple touch could bring me so much pleasure. I let out a whimper of desire and lightly bite his lip.

When I feel the cotton of his boxers against my legs, I decide that it's time for them to go. I grip the waistband of the offending clothing, hearing Zack's breath catch, before slowly peeling them off his body.

Zack lets out a groan and begins using his mouth on my breasts, sucking, licking, and biting all over. With newfound desire, I let my hand trail down his side and eventually touch his erection. Zack lets out a grunt and grips me tighter, unconsciously moving against my hand.

My desire before touching him pales in comparison to my desire now. The burning need turns up a couple of notches, and I experience a desperate want to have him inside me. My hand continues to work over his hard-on, and I discover what actions make him moan and turn him on even further.

All of a sudden, I feel Zack's hands gripping my underwear, and I lift my hips again, letting him take them off of me. Our breathing increases tenfold, and I relish in the feeling of being naked with him. Zack lets his hand wander my newly exposed skin. I fist his hair tightly in my hands, and I start to feel dizzy with desire.

When his finger finds my clitoris, I see stars, and I throw my head back in surrender to him. Zack moans at my reaction, continuing his rapid movements and kissing me senseless.

I can't take much more of this. I'm ready to explode.

"Zack," I pant between kisses. "I need you in me now. Make love to me. Please."

Zack shudders at my words and reaches over to the nightstand drawer to get a condom. I spread my legs, and he positions himself between them after he puts the condom on.

"I love you." Zack whispers in my ear, blowing on it afterwards.

I feel the tip of his cock breach my opening and I gasp, throwing my head back once again. Zack lets out his loudest groan yet, clenching the bed sheets in his hands. Our breaths are loud and fast, and our bodies are covered in sweat as we are finally connected.

"Are you okay?" Zack asks, smoothing my hair down with his hand.

I let out a moan and move my hips against his in response.

"Move." I whisper passionately to him.

And he does.

As he moves slowly in and out of me, I lose myself in the sensations of finally being with him after all of this time. I no longer see stars; I see fireworks. His thrusts change from delicate to hard when I get use to the feeling of him being inside of me.

All of a sudden he hits a spot inside me that makes me more tingly inside than I have ever felt before.

"Ugh, Zack!" I scream in pleasure as he hits that spot again and again.

"That's it, sweet thang. Oh, you feel so good." Zack mutters and moans.

Hearing him call me sweet thang almost drives me over the edge. I moan wantonly and wrap my legs around his waist, moving hard and fast against him.

The headboard of the bed hits the wall loudly as Zack pounds into me again and again.

I run my nails up and down Zack's back, as I feel myself nearing the edge of pleasure.

"Oh, Zack," I whimper. "I'm...I'm going to cum."

Zack's thrusts get harder and faster, if possible, at my words.

"Ugh, me too." Zack groans. "Let go, Maddie."

I do.

As I feel my orgasm coursing through me, my body jerks and quivers underneath him. Zack pumps into me a few more times before stilling, his body in spasms above me. As he cums, Zack grunts and throws his head back, looking incredible as he lets go.

Zack then pulls out of me, making me whimper with the loss and emptiness I feel when he leaves, and collapses on my side.

When our breathing finally slows down some, Zack props himself up on one arm and gazes down at me.

**M RATED SCENE OVER. **

"Wow," he exclaims.

"Wow," I reply back.

Even with our college level vocabulary, we can't think of any other adjective to describe our love.

"I love you so much, Maddie." He says, cupping my cheek and giving me a quick peck.

"I love you too, Zack. More than you know." I reply, making soothing circles on the small of his back.

Eventually, Zack takes off his condom and throws it in the trash, before hopping back into bed.

We express our love in our touches and embraces in ways that words can't, and soon fall asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

ZPOV

I slowly open my eyes and see the figure of my beautiful wife next to me. Last night was more than I ever imagined it would be. Being with Maddie felt so right and natural, that I wonder how I managed to ever live without her.

Suddenly, she turns herself around to face me, giving me an adorable grin as she says, "Good morning."

"Good morning, sweet thang." I reply, wrapping an arm around her waist and snuggling up to her.

"I want to wake up like this every morning." She says wistfully.

"We can." I respond, immediately. "Okay, maybe not in Italy, but we have the rest of our lives to spend together like this."

Maddie sighs and says, "I like the sound of that."

"No matter where we go or what we do, I'll be right by your side, Maddie. I'm in this for life. For better and for worse."

"For better and for worse," She promises back to me.

**AN: It's done! At least until the sequel. La luna di miele means the honeymoon in Italian if anyone was wondering. I choose Italy as their destination for their honeymoon because it was where Dylan, aka Zack, was born and it's so romantic. I apologize for the long wait for this chapter, but I wanted to take my time to make sure it was perfect. I also waited a while, because fanfiction was having problems, and I wanted to wait until their problems were solved. I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written! It certainly took me a long time. I hope you guys like it. Please review and let me know what you think! This was my first M scene, so I'm not sure how it went. I tried to balance their lust and love for each other equally. If you have anything you want to see in the sequel, let me know, and I'll consider it. Add me to your author alert if you want to be alerted when I post the sequel. I love you guys! Thank you all for supporting me and reading this story. Until next time! **

**By the way, I might decide to post one-shots of their honeymoon until the sequel comes out. What do you think?**

**To my anonymous reviewers(sorry if my responses are shorter than usual. I'm just so eager to post this chapter. I really appreciate all of your comments. If I forgot anyone, please let me know!): **

**Zaddie is amazing:**** Thanks for the review! Hope you liked the final chapter!**

**I love Zaddie:**** Sorry that it wasn't a quick update, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I agree; Zaddie is amazing. I'm glad you liked their wedding. Thanks for the review! **

**Zaddie:**** I'm so glad you liked the wedding. I hope the wait was worth it for this chapter! The twins idea is interesting. I'll definitely consider it. Haha, Zack Jr. Sounds like something Zack would do. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Zaddie forever: ****Yes, Zack and Maddie are bound together for life now. Maddie's a lucky girl, haha. Yeah, I agree; Maddie Martin has a nice ring to it. Thanks for the review! **

**The rock: ****I'm glad you liked the title. I try really hard to make my titles meaningful. Thanks for the review, and I hope you liked this chapter. Happy reading! **

**theredsoxdude1992: ****Thanks for the review. I love Zaddie too! Best couple ever! I tried to make their honeymoon as romantic as I could, so I hope you like it. Zack is definitely a hopeless romantic at heart. Thanks for reading! **

**Yeah Maddie: ****Yes, to happiness for the newlywed couple! I hope the honeymoon lived up to your expectations! I tried to update as soon as I could. Thanks for the review! **

**update soon: ****Aw, thanks for the compliments. I will be starting the sequel towards the beginning of summer, probably around June. It depends on my schedule and how long it takes me to think up a new story. Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Maddie is Zack's Sweet Thang:**** Yup,****Maddie is Zack's soul mate and wife forever more. I hope that you thought the honeymoon was good. I didn't get much of a chance to describe the honeymoon passed their first night together, so if I do one-shots, it would be of their honeymoon in more detail. Thanks for the review! **

**Max should leave Zack alone: ****Max is the character you love to hate. I hope she finds true love too. Who knows, maybe she will? I'll have to think about that one, but Sam would be a definite candidate for a future boyfriend. Thank you so much for the review! **

**Zaddie is Awesome: ****Haha, yup. With Zack planning the honeymoon, it was sure to be romantic. I think he really gave Maddie what she wanted: old-fashioned but modern at the same time. I hope you liked it! Thanks a ton for reviewing! **

**Zaddie Lover: ****Yay, I'm so glad that you liked the wedding chapter, and I hope you like this one just as much. Thanks for the compliments and for reviewing! **

**The Dude: ****Thanks sooo much for the compliments and the review! I will start the sequel at the beginning of summer. Thanks for the vote of confidence about the M scene. Hope you liked the chapter! **

**Bails: ****Hahaha, your review made me laugh so hard! I'm so happy they're married too. It was about time! I loved London in the last chapter too. She proved she could be nice! I agree with you that Zack and Maddie have a love that describes itself. That was one of the major reasons why I was hesitant to write an M scene. I thought that with the warning I did, people could choose to skip it if they wanted and the love speak for itself. Aw, I'm your favorite writer? I'm blushing! Thanks SOOO much for the review, and thanks a TON for reading this story! Hope you like the sequel! **

**rosalieBLONDIEsharpay****: Hey, thanks for much for the review! I'm so glad it reminded you of your sister's wedding, because that means it was realistic, so yay! I thought it was nice of Zack to dance with Max, so I'm so happy you liked it too. Thanks for the reminder that you can't read PM's. I would've forgotten, eek! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!**


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone!

No, sorry, this isn't another chapter of For Better and For Worse. I realized I never set this story to complete. But before I did that, I wanted to let you all know that I've posted a Zaddie one shot that you should all check out - Forever and Always. Click on my profile to access it. Also check my profile for information about the next Zaddie story. Thanks!


End file.
